


You Can Be...

by rex_who



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Bullying, Castiel's in year 9, Castiel's not very good at English, Drinking, Football, Gabriel the trickster, Gabriel writes songs, Human AU, Kisses, M/M, Rugby, Scandinavian Castiel, Texting, castiel's an artist, hangovers, new boy Dean Winchester, school au, secret friendship, sneaky brothers, spiking drinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex_who/pseuds/rex_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is badly bullied. He spends most of his time with his head buried in his sketchbook trying to avoid getting himself into trouble.<br/>When new boy Dean Winchester arrives from the USA, Castiel just ignores him. He's another jock; good at football, rugby, and life in general. He's sent to sit with Crowley and the rest of Castiel's bullies, and that's the end of that. Or is it?<br/>Castiel's getting beaten up again when Dean walks by. He doesn't say anything, but Castiel can see in his eyes that he's not happy. The next day, he sneakily gives Castiel his number, and the two start a private friendship that could mean the end of Castiel's troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel work, but hey, it should be fun right? They're just iddy biddy 13/14 year olds. I don't know the American equivalent to year 9 (sorry) but you get the general picture; teenage boys, generally massive dicks.  
> The title came from a line in the Little Mix song, "Little Me", which is worth a listen to, especially the acoustic version! It's all about gaining confidence in who you are, and that's just what little Castiel has to do here.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Castiel spent most of his time in corners, skulking round the edges of courtyards, too afraid to venture out into the open. He was a popular target for bullies at school, what with his pale blue eyes and odd manner of speaking. They didn’t know English wasn’t his first language, and even if they did, they wouldn’t care. It would just be another thing to tease him about. His parents were forever telling him he just had to speak up for himself, and the problem would end, but Castiel didn’t dare. It was just easier to keep his mouth shut; pretend it wasn’t him they shouted their abuse at.

The day Dean Winchester arrived at school, Castiel lifted his head from his sketchbook long enough to give him one look and decide that he was nothing special. He sighed internally. This Dean Winchester looked like the average year nine boy- a little bit of muscle on him, hair styled with a little bit too much product in it, and an overconfidence that made him a hit with both boys and girls in Castiel’s form.

He kept drawing as Dean stood at the front of the classroom, giving a brief summary of his life. “Well, I lived in America with my mom and dad and my little brother Sammy, but stuff happened, and dad decided he didn’t wanna stay in the states anymore. So he got himself a job over here, and dragged me and Sammy along with him. Sammy’s at the elementary down the road, in year six I think you guys call it, and I’m here.” The class clapped politely. “So, Dean, do you play any sports?” asked their form tutor, Miss Rivers. “I play football,” answered Dean. “The American football, anyway.”

“I suppose that’s similar enough to rugby,” reasoned Miss Rivers. Everyone knew she had a bet with Mr Heathcliff every year on which form would win the annual rugby tournament, and she was determined to win every year. “Anything else?”

“I’m not bad at soccer, I guess, and I’m not a bad sprinter.” Dean shrugged. Miss Rivers nodded. “Well, thank you very much Dean. Go sit yourself down over there by Crowley and his group. They’ll make sure you’re alright, won’t you boys?”

“Yes, miss.” Miss Rivers smiled. “Now we all know who Dean is, I think it’s only fair he knows who we all are. Everyone stand up in turn, we’ll go clockwise round the room, and say your full name and what you’re good at. Crowley, we’ll start with you.”

“My name is Richard Crowley; most people just go with Crowley. I’m good at football, and I’m captain of the year nine football team.”

The class all stood up in turn, and Castiel got more and more nervous as it came to his turn. Eventually, he stood up. “My name is Castiel Novak, and I am good at the art.” He heard a few snickers towards the back of the classroom, and he got flustered. “I mean, I’m good at art. I’m not that good at English.” He sat back down again quickly. The next girl got up, and Castiel returned immediately to his sketchbook, trying to calm himself down.

Break came quickly enough, and Castiel bolted out of the form room, heading straight for the music block, and the practice rooms there. He pulled his cello from the storage cupboard, and sat down for fifteen minutes practice before the bell went for Japanese.  Most people took French or German, but Castiel already spoke both languages fluently, so the school had offered to teach him Japanese, and he was taking the GCSE exam at the end of the year, when the year eleven students took their French and German exams.

The day passed, and Castiel put in his earphones for the long walk home. The walk home was always the worst part of his day, because he couldn’t hide in music until it was all over. He was completely on his own, and completely vulnerable.

He barely made it out of the gates before Crowley and the crew started on him. It started off harmless enough, but as Castiel ignored them, they started to get more violent, actively tripping him up and punching him trying to provoke a reaction. When they reached the main part of town, they stopped, not wanting to be seen by anyone important, and that’s when Castiel made his escape. He slipped down a side street, fighting the tears like every day. It was all very well saying all bullies were cowards, but at that moment Castiel felt like an even bigger coward for being genuinely afraid of them.

He got home before his parents or any of his siblings, giving him a little privacy to assess the physical damage in the mirror. There was a red mark that was going to turn into a nasty bruise from when Benny had punched him on the arm, but otherwise he wasn’t doing too badly.

He just about pulled himself together enough to face dinner with his parents and his brothers before locking himself away in his room again. He had a whole half hour of peace before someone knocked on the door.

“What?” asked Castiel, taking off his headphones. Lucifer came in and sat himself down on the edge of the bed. “That was ‘what?’, not ‘come in’. What do you want?”

“Let me see the damage today,” said Lucifer gently. Castiel shifted away from him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied. Lucifer sighed. “Really, Castiel? Must we do this every time?” Sighing, Castiel removed his shirt and let his oldest brother survey the damage. “There are bruises on your back,” said Lucifer. “Yeah, I discovered that during dinner when I tried to lean back and it felt like an elephant had stepped on it.” Lucifer ignored his little brother’s sarcasm, and pressed them gently, listening to Castiel hiss. “Why do you let them do this to you, Cassie?” asked Lucifer. “Why don’t you fight back?”

“I can’t,” said Castiel. “And my name’s not Cassie.”

“You can,” insisted Lucifer. “You were always in trouble for scrapping in the schoolyard back home. Where’s that fighting spirit gone?” Castiel laughed. “I couldn’t fight these boys, Luce. And, anyway, as soon as I fight back, that’s when the teachers will get involved, and Crowley will make it look like I just lashed out unprovoked. He’s got a way with words like that.”

Lucifer just sighed. “Stay there,” he said. “I’m getting ice.” Castiel sat. He understood his brother was just trying to help, but honestly, it made him feel worse. Like he was a baby who needed looking after all the time.

Lucifer came back in without knocking. “Lie on your stomach,” he instructed. He put little ice packs on all the bruises on Castiel’s back.

“There’s a new boy,” said Castiel after a while. “He’s from America.” Lucifer nodded. “Is he nice?” he asked. “He might have been, but Miss Rivers sent him to sit with Crowley and his crew. Give it a few weeks, he’ll be a carbon copy of them. We had to introduce ourselves, you know one of those stand up in turn exercises. I made a mistake.”

“What did you say?” asked Lucifer cautiously. “I said I was good at _the_ art,” said Castiel miserably. Lucifer laughed. “Oh, Cassie, that’s so minor. They probably didn’t even notice.”

“They did,” said Castiel. “They laughed.” Lucifer placed his cold hands on Castiel’s back, trying to get some of the tension out of his shoulders. “Forget about it, Cassie. Hey, did you draw anything new today?” he asked. “Yeah, my sketchbook’s in my satchel. I saw a pretty tree, so I spent most of my day drawing it in different styles.”

Lucifer flipped through Castiel’s sketchbook, like he often did, while Castiel drifted off to sleep. He loved seeing Castiel’s talent blossom on the cream coloured pages, loved seeing all the little sketches in charcoal, with the occasional burst of colour when he saw something particularly beautiful.

He looked down at his little brother, lying across the bed, ice packs strewn across the expanse of his back easing the swelling of the bruises given to him by some assholes who thought they were big. Lucifer didn’t understand why Castiel had so much trouble, ever since he joined the school in the middle of year seven. Lucifer had joined the lower sixth, and had fitted in no problem. he’d made friends instantly, an even had a girlfriend within the month. But Castiel? Lucifer sighed. He’d go down to Castiel’s school and make sure none of his bullies ever laid a finger on him again, if Castiel would let him. Every time he brought it up, Castiel just shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he’d say. “You’d just end up with a record, and then Cambridge wouldn’t have you.”

Sighing again, Lucifer put Castiel’s sketchbook on the desk, turned off the lights and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean waltzes into Castiel's English class fifteen minutes late, and the teacher sits him next to Castiel.   
> Walking home, Castiel is ambushed by Crowley's gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for bullying, as is consistent throughout the whole story, I guess.

Castiel woke up the next day, the ice that Lucifer had put on his back reduced to water. He was still sore, but it could have been worse. At least it was Friday. That meant getting hot chocolate in form time, and Castiel loved hot chocolate. It reminded him of cold winters back home, when the blizzards piled snow on the doorstep, and he and his family went outside to build snowmen and snow forts and have snowball fights. Of course, the boiling chocolate flavoured water Miss Rivers gave them was nowhere near as good as homemade, but Castiel liked it nonetheless.

He dressed ready for school, making sure his shirt was clean of any charcoal marks or paint stains, and his tie was straight. He grabbed a clean blazer from the wardrobe last minute, and headed down to breakfast.

“Morning Cassie,” called his mum. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Porridge, please.” He sat down next to Gabriel. “Cassie, I need to borrow a fiver,” muttered his brother in his ear. “I bet some guy that he couldn’t throw a knife across the food tech room and get it to stick in the cupboard door.”

“Jesus Christ!” said Castiel, shocked. “Why on Earth would you bet him that?” Gabriel grinned. “To get him into trouble.” Castiel sighed. Honestly, even though he was the youngest brother, sometimes he felt like the more mature one. He sighed. “I don’t have a fiver I only have twenties from my last commission.” Gabriel whistled. “People pay an excessive amount of money for your little scribbles, don’t they? You get more money per commission than I do in a whole month of working nine hours per week. That’s unfair.” Castiel shrugged. “Release a song,” he told his brother as his mum set down his breakfast. “Maybe it’ll be popular and you’ll make a bit of money off it.”

Castiel turned his attention to his breakfast. His mum had drawn a wobbly smiley face with golden syrup. Castiel swallowed as much as he could down before he really  had to leave or he’d be late for school. He put his earphones in and went out the door, bracing for another day.

The walk to school was uneventful, and he made it just as the bell went for first lesson, which just so happened to be English. Castiel was good at English, despite what he convinced himself, and so he was put in top set English, sat next to a girl named Charlie who was always nice, and corrected his errors without judging him. “Hi Castiel,” she said as he dumped his satchel on the desk beside her. “How’s it going?”

“Good, thanks Charlie. It’s going good.” Class began, and Miss Andrews started them off on writing up their essays that they’d drafted last week, comparing Robert Louis Stevenson’s _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ to Shakespeare’s _The Merchant of Venice._ At first, Castiel had been unable to compare the two. They weren’t even from the same time, period, for God’s sake. But as he’d dived deeper into the books, dissecting the characters and the key themes, he’d realised they were more alike than he’d thought, and he’d had no trouble drafting an essay comparing the two literary works.

Fifteen minutes into the class, there was a knock on the door, and Dean Winchester walked in without waiting for permission to enter. “Sorry I’m late,” he announced. “It’s just that I didn’t know which block was the English block, and even when I got here not all your rooms have numbers on, so I had to use my expert powers of deduction to guess which room I’m supposed to be in. Is this Room 2?”

“Yes, it is, and you must be Dean Winchester. Better late than never, Mr Winchester, but never late again. Understand?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Take a seat next to Castiel. He’ll bring you up to speed on what we’re doing.” Castiel watched in horror as Dean swaggered across the room, people whispering in hushed tones in his wake. “S’up, Castiel,” he said, pulling out the chair next to him. “You heard Miss; bring me up to speed.”

“Well, we’re doing a comparative essay about _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ and Shakespeare’s _The Merchant of Venice_ , which I guess if you haven’t read Miss Andrews can always lend you a copy, and the essays about key similarities and differences in the books, not in language and stuff, that’s English lang., but things like similar characters and the like,” garbled Castiel.

Dean nodded. “Do you always get so flushed when you talk?” he asked. “Pardon?” asked Castiel, outraged. Charlie smothered a giggle behind him as she pretended to be focused in her writing. “You got flushed in form time yesterday when you were introducing yourself, and now you’re about as red as any tomato I’ve ever seen.”

“N-no, I… I…” Castiel stammered, searching for something to say. Fortunately, he was saved by Miss Andrews. “All caught up, Dean?” Dean nodded. “Yes, Miss. I was wondering, could I borrow a cop of the two books? I haven’t read them.”

Miss Andrews went and came back with two books. “You’re going to have to read them at home as well,” she warned him. “The faster you catch up, the better.”

The rest of English passed uneventfully, and so did chemistry. Then came form time, and the highlight of Castiel’s day; being left in peace with a mug of hot chocolate and his sketchbook. He drew out some of the characters from the books they were analysing in English before getting an idea to start a project. He sketched it out first, ready to show Mr Stuarts, the art teacher at lunch.

Lunch couldn’t come quickly enough for Castiel. Not only was he starving, but he adored the tiny art teacher and his room. The atmosphere in the art classroom was so relaxed, and at break and lunchtimes students were free to come and sit quietly to work on projects personal and for school. Castiel showed his design sketches to Mr Stuarts, who gave him some helpful suggestions regarding colours and materials to use. He also gave Castiel free use of his personal supply cupboard, a benefit that was only bestowed upon the favourites of Mr Stuart.

Castiel sat down with his A2 piece of paper, got out his rarely used pencils (he preferred to work in charcoal) and got to work sketching out the scaffolding for his work. He didn’t even notice the bell going for the end of lunch until Mr Stuarts tapped him on the shoulder. “Castiel? Don’t you have other lessons to go to?” He gave Castiel a folder to take his work home in, then sent him on his way to maths.

The day quickly ended, and Castiel headed home, glad the weekend was finally here so he could devote all his attention on his new project for two whole days. Today, he got as far as the alleyway halfway home before he was jumped on. Crowley and his boys were waiting for him, and Castiel resigned himself to another beating.

He was pushed up against a fence when Dean Winchester walked past. Castiel knew he wasn’t going to help him, but he didn’t expect what he saw in Dean’s eyes: anger. Just a flash, then it was gone, just like Dean himself. Castiel wondered what that meant as Crowley delivered a final punch to the gut and dropped him, leaving him sprawled in the alley way as the group of boys ran off.

Castiel coughed and spluttered and picked himself and his bag up while chastising himself for being so stupid. Dean Winchester wasn’t going to do anything. He might not even be angry, he might have just been hungry or something. Castiel trudged the rest of the way home, grateful when it was only Lucifer home.

“Cassie, what happened? Did you fight back?” Guilt flashed across Lucifer’s eyes as he thought he’d gotten his little brother beaten up properly. Castiel shook his head. “No, they were just waiting for me.” He didn’t tell his brother about Dean as he applied ice and bandages where appropriate. What use would it be? Dean hadn’t helped, Lucifer couldn’t help, and in the end it was all useless. “What’ve you got in that folder?” asked Lucifer. “A new project” said Castiel. “It’s based on _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde._ It’s nothing any idiot with photo shop couldn’t do, but I thought it might be nice.” Lucifer nodded. “I look forwards to seeing it. Who knows? You might make even more money off this one.”

“Don’t be stupid, Lucifer. The only reason I made so much on my last project was because it turned out to be that lady’s cat. She wouldn’t have wanted it so much otherwise.”

“Yeah, but that lead to a commission that earned you a fair bit of money. How much was it exactly?”

“One hundred and ten pounds,” Castiel told him. “Enough to buy that really expensive set of charcoals I wanted.”

He carried on blathering about his art to Lucifer, even though he knew Lucifer didn’t really understand or care. Lucifer was going to study medicine at Cambridge after his year’s break, and he devoted his life to studying for that, and not leaving much time for hobbies. Their parents were proud he was going to Cambridge University, but they were a little worried about Lucifer growing up one sided, and not knowing how to have fun.

Gabriel, on the other hand, had the opposite problem. He bounced through the door with a rushed shout “Hi Luce I’m off out see you later tell mum and dad I’m not dead” and was gone again, leaving behind only his school bag and tie. Lucifer sighed. “He’s going to fail his GCSE’s he told Castiel. “It’s not good enough being bright if you haven’t actually studied the course content.”

Castiel could only hum in agreement. He really had no idea about GCSE’s, or exams in general, and he had never failed a single test in his life. Gabriel had failed several, but seemed not to care, much to the frustration of his teachers. “He’s so bright,” they would tell their parents during Parents’ Evening, “but he’s lazy. He won’t work, he doesn’t do his homework, he won’t pay attention in class, and consequently, he fails the tests.” The only one of Gabriel’s teachers that never had anything bad to say about him was the music teacher, but Gabriel had plenty of negative things to say about her.

“God, she’s so pretentious,” he’d claim. “She doesn’t know the first thing about theory, I’m having to teach myself, and even though she doesn’t play guitar or piano she’s always trying to involve herself in my music so she can claim my success as her own. She won’t leave me be!”

“I thought you said GCSE’s weren’t important?” asked Castiel. Lucifer nodded. “They aren’t for most people. But Gabriel wants to go to the Royal College of Music, and they can afford to be choosy. Hell, they’ll probably be checking his smiley stickers from kindergarten!” Castiel and Lucifer laughed together.

Castiel managed to spend a happy few hours working on his art that night, and he went to bed happy with the prospect of more tomorrow. However, his sleep was plagued with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! The teachers in this work are actually based on real teachers of mine! Obviously names are changed etc, but my art teacher was so lovely, and so supportive all the time, and she always kept her room open at break times and lunch times so that you could go in and as long as you were being reasonably quiet, she gave you free reign! Lovely gal! Unfortunately, I also had a music teacher just like Gabriel's, which was irritating.  
> The essay is also real; I had to write a comparative essay on those two books, but in year 11 for GCSE coursework, rather than in year 9.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's friend from Norway is in town, and they meet up at Ellen's Diner, where Castiel and his family are regular visitors. Who should have a new job there but Dean Winchester? He slips Castiel his number, leaving him to explain to Hannah why he's just been given a boy's number.

_He’s working on his art. Everything’s normal. He’s sat in Mr Stuart’s room, and he calls Mr Stuart himself over to come and take a look at what he’s done. “This is good,” says Mr Stuart, “apart from one tiny detail.”_

_“What’s that?” he asks. “It sucks!” yells the art teacher, right in his face. “You actually thought you were special? Well, you’re not. You’re just a loser.”_

_During his speech, the art teacher’s voice morphs, and suddenly it doesn’t belong to Mr Stuart anymore. “Crowley?” he whispers. Mr Stuart’s face peels off, revealing the wicked grin of Richard Crowley.  “You fell for it, you moron!” Crowley laughs, and everyone in the art room is laughing too. They all stare at him, their faces distorted and ugly, and he cowers. Dean Winchester is there too, and he calls out to him for help. “Dean! Please, Dean, help me!” Dean simply stares at him, angry._

_The boys beat him up, and he crawls all the way home to Lucifer. “For god’s sake!” yells his older brother. “You’re so pathetic, why is it always me that has to patch you  up again?” he hits him, and he falls to the ground with a heavy thud._

Castiel woke up on the floor, tangled up in blankets and unable to breathe. He fought his way out of the blankets, wondering how he’d managed to get quite so tangled up in them. Eventually he was free, and he dragged himself down to breakfast. Gabriel was stood at the cooker, like he was every Saturday morning, making pancakes for the whole family. “Hey, Cassie. Sleep well?” asked his mum, pretending she didn’t see the bruises on her youngest son’s face. “Yes, thanks.”

“Got any plans for today?”

“Well, I started a new project yesterday, not a commission, just something fun. It’s based on _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde,_ which is one of the books we’re analysing in English. I might do another based on the other book.” His mum nodded. “Very good. I’m going out to meet Hannah and her mum. You want to come with?”

“Oh, yes please! I didn’t know Hannah was in town.” Castiel smiled. Hannah had been one of his friends back home, except she was English, so she visited England often. Castiel enjoyed her visits; he missed her a lot while they were apart.

He went with his mum to Ellen’s Diner, which was run by a cheerful American lady who just happened to make fantastic milkshakes. Castiel and his family were regulars there. “Hi, Ellen,” called Castiel’s mum as she walked through the door. “Oh! And who’s this?”

_You’ve got to be kidding me,_ thought Castiel. “This is Dean,” said Ellen. “He’s just moved from the States, I know his dad. He’s about the same age as your youngest, Castiel. Where is he?”

Castiel tried to creep by without being seen, but with no luck. “There you are!” cried Ellen. “My God, what happened to your face?” Dean had the good grace to look ashamed as Castiel lied. “I fell down the stairs.”

“Face first?” queried Ellen. “Only you could manage that.” She shook her head, sighing. “Dean, this is Castiel. He’s always got some bruise or other, but I promise you, he doesn’t always look like that!”

“I know,” said Dean. “We’ve met.” Castiel nodded.

Fortunately, Hannah chose that moment to run through the door. “Castiel! It’s been so long and ohmygod what happened to your face?” she squealed in Norwegian.

“I fell down the stairs.” Hannah snorted. “Yeah right,”  she laughed. “More like you’ve been fighting again. I know you better than that, Castiel Novak!” Dean looked mildly overwhelmed as Hannah lead Castiel to a table. _That’s right, Dean,_ thought Castiel. _I do have friends._

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” said Hannah. “but I can still tell when you’re lying. Tell me the truth now your mother’s not here. Where did you get that bruise?”

“I got beat up again.” Hannah looked at him with such pity, and it made him angry. “Stop it!” he hissed at her, trying not to cause a scene. “Stop looking at me like that! I don’t want your pity, and I don’t want to talk about it. I get enough of that from Lucifer.”

“Fine,” said Hannah, giving in. “Let’s go order; I’ve been dying for another of these fabulous milkshakes.”

They ordered together at the bar, chatting with Ellen about the school Castiel and Dean went to. Ellen asked Castiel if he had any helpful tips for Dean. “Just don’t be late,” Castiel advised him, because it was the most unhelpful hint he could think of. Dean didn’t deserve his help; as it was, he had plenty of his own. “You hear that, boy? You’re gonna have to whip yourself into shape in the mornings!”

Dean brought their milkshakes over to their table later, as Hannah and Castiel were talking about Hannah’s  dreams of being a dancer. “Here you are,” he said, placing them gently on the table. Two chocolate milkshakes, enjoy!”

Hannah picked up her napkin and unfolded it over her lap, as she always did. “Oh my,” she said, glancing down. “What?” asked Castiel, scraping the froth off the top with his finger. “I think this one was meant for you,” she said handing over the napkin. Castiel looked at it, curiosity piqued.

_I saw what happened yesterday. Text me. D._

There was a number written underneath. Castiel blushed. Hannah started singing. “Cassie’s got a boyfriend!”

“No I haven’t!” protested Castiel. “He saw me getting beat up and did nothing. I wouldn’t call that boyfriend material, would you?”

“So you would have him as a boyfriend, if he weren’t a jerk?”

“Well…” Castiel trailed off. Hannah stared at him intently. “Interesting,” she said finally. “Did I just come out to you?” asked Castiel. “Yes,” said Hannah. “Yes you did.” Castiel waited for a reaction from her, fearing the worst. “Okay,” she said. “That just means we have more common interests. Wait, are you bi, or gay?”

“I-I’m not sure,” stuttered Castiel. “I guess I kind of see myself as whatever floats my boat, really.” Hannah nodded. “Yep. I see the sense in that. Who needs labels, am I right?”

“Right,” laughed Castiel, just relieved that the first person he’d ever come out to took the news so well. He knew of so many people that didn’t have the same luck, which was why he’d always lived in fear. He’d heard about murders in the States and things like that, and while there didn’t seem to be anything quite as bad here, people could still turn nasty.

“So, what, or rather, who is floating Castiel Novak’s boat right now?” asked Hannah mischievously. “I know what you want to hear,” he warned her. “I’m not going to say it!”

After a bit of teasing, the conversation moved on, and soon Castiel and his mother had to go. Castiel still had the napkin pushed down in his pocket, and Hannah patted it as they hugged. “Text me all the details,” she whispered in his ear. Castiel simply blushed again, stammering out his goodbye.

Back at home, the napkin sat on his desk like an elephant in the corner of the room. _Should I text Dean? It could just be an elaborate set up. He could just want to help. Why would he give me his number? It might not even be his. It might be Crowley's, or Benny’s. They could be pulling me along, just setting me up for yet another downfall._

In the end, he couldn’t even concentrate because he was so wrapped up in his internal debate. His phone sat on the desk, ready to be used. He went to find Lucifer. Lucifer would know what to do.

He knocked on his big brother’s door, waiting for him to open it. When he did, Castiel could see textbook upon textbook piled up on his brother’s desk, and the fish tank full of tropical fish that Lucifer had begged for. “Wow,” said Castiel. “With all those textbooks, you won’t even need to go to Cambridge.”

“What do you want, Castiel?” Lucifer sounded tired. He’d probably been up all night again. “I can come back later, if it’s not a good time.”

“Get your ass in here now, and tell me what’s up.”

Castiel sank down on Lucifer’s bean bag. “Well, you know how I said there was a new boy?”

“Yeah, Dean or something his name was. What about him?”

“Well, he saw me getting beat up yesterday and didn’t say anything or do anything to stop it.” Lucifer was furious. “That asshole! He’s worse than thee bullies! Oh, wait ‘til I get my hands on him, I’ll tear him a new one!”

“Wait!” cried Castiel before Lucifer got too angry. His brother had a nasty reputation for doing first, thinking later. “I-I saw him again today, while mum and I were out. He works at Ellen’s. When he gave me my milkshake, he wrote this on the napkin. Well, actually, he gave it to Hannah by accident, but anyway.” He handed over the napkin, and watched Lucifer as he read it.

“Did you text him?” asked Lucifer. “No,” said Castiel. “And that’s what I came to talk to you about. I don’t even know if it’s his number, or whether he’s just setting me up for a prank, or whatever.” Lucifer stayed silent for a moment, considering. “I think he’s trying to make amends,” he said carefully. “I think he wants to remain friends with Crowley and crew, rather than become a victim of bullying, but I think he wants to help. Text, but be cool.”

_Be cool,_ thought Castiel after dinner, sat upstairs in his room. _Easy to say, less easy to do._ He picked up his phone and typed in Dean’s number.

_Hello, this is Castiel. Is this Dean Winchester?_

_Hey, Castiel its Dean. Look  I’m sorry for not saying anything yesterday._

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat as Dean replied almost instantly.

_It’s fine. I’m used to it._

_Well, that fucking sucks dick, you shouldn’t have to be used to it._

_That’s how it is. I just deal with it._

_Dude, I know I probably shouldn’t be asking, but do you spend all your time alone?_

_What’s it to you?_

_Where do you go at break and lunches?_

Castiel paused before answering the text. If he told Dean where he hid at breaks, Dean could tell Crowley and Crowley could come and ruin his sanctuaries.

_Why do you want to know?_

_Why are you so suspicious of me? I only just got here._

_Because you walked past me getting beaten  up in an alleyway, and you’re friends with the people that make my life a misery. I don’t even know if this is Dean Winchester or Richard Crowley playing some cruel trick._

_Can I FaceTime you?_

_What?_

_Do you have an iPhone?_

_Yes_

_Can I FaceTime you? To prove it’s me and only me?_

_Um, sure._

No sooner had he sent that text, his phone screen flipped to tell him he had an incoming FaceTime call from Dean Winchester. “Hey,” said Dean from the other side of the screen. “Hey,” said Castiel. “Here I am, on my own,” said Dean.

“Hey, you’re not on your own!” came a little voice from somewhere on Dean’s end. Dean laughed. “Fine. See, Castiel, here’s Sammy! Say hey, Sammy!” Dean flipped then phone around so that Castiel could see a child with long hair sat next to Dean. “Hey Castiel!”

“Hello, Sammy.”

“It’s just Sam,” scowled Sam. Dean turned the phone around. “Satisfied?”

“Not really,” said Castiel, “but it’ll have to do. Can we go back to texting? I prefer texting.” Dean nodded and ended the call.

_So, where do you go at lunches and break?_

_Music at break. Art at lunch._

_Nice. On your own?_

_Yes._

_You’re not from here either, are you?_

_No, I’m from Norway._

_So that’s what language you were speaking with your girlfriend!_

_Not my girlfriend. She’s my best friend. She lives in  Norway, but is English._

_And you’re Norwegian and live in England._

_Right._

_Is your whole family Norwegian?_

_Um, yes?_

_Alright, just saying your mum could have been English or something._

_Nope. I and my brothers and my parents are all Norwegian. That’s why I made the mistake introducing myself._

_You did?_

_Yeah, I said I liked the art instead of just I like art._

_Meh, didn’t notice. So, how old are your brothers?_

_Gabriel’s in year 11, and Lucifer is taking a year before he goes to university._

_That means nothing to me._

_Gabriel’s 16, Lucifer’s 19._

_So there’s Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel? Are your parents religious?_

_No, they just wanted unusual names._

_I can’t tell if that’s sarcasm or not._

_It’s not._

_Oh. My parents just called us Dean and Sam. Pretty basic._

_I wouldn’t knock basic. Basic just means you can’t get picked on for it._

_Huh. They really give you a hard time, don’t they?_

_You don’t know the half of it._

_I’ll do what I can. My dad’s home, so I have to go now. Night._

It was getting pretty late, so Castiel got ready for bed, for the first time in forever feeling a little bit better about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is very lucky when he comes out to Hannah- not everyone is so lucky, and I know that for some people it's a touchy subject. But just remember if things seem like they're never going to get better; it's always darkest before the dawn.  
> In the meantime, talk to somebody. If nothing else, my inbox is always open and I'll do my best to help. Chin up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right as Crowley starts picking on Castiel, Dean comes to Castiel's rescue, demolishing any doubts Castiel has about Dean's intentions.

He spent the whole of Sunday wrapped up in his room, working on his project. He had lost time to make up for from yesterday. He didn’t even notice his mum come in and put the plate of food next to him until he put his elbow in it. He came down for dinner at his mum’s request, exhausted but happy with his progress. “Who were you calling yesterday?” asked Gabriel. “No one,” said Castiel, confused. “Don’t lie to me, Cassie, these walls are thin as shit. I can hear everything you do.”

“Gabriel! No swearing!” scolded their mum, but she was too interested in Castiel calling people now. “But who were you calling, sweetie?” Lucifer smiled knowingly, and Castiel kicked him under the table. “I was talking to tech support,” he lied. “Had a little trouble with my laptop.”

“There I was, thinking my little brother was finally getting some!” said Gabriel, earning a glare from their mum. “Is everything fixed now?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, but afterwards, Gabriel came into Castiel’s room. “You’re a crappy liar, Castiel, and besides, no tech support guy I’ve ever talked to has introduced me to his brother Sammy. Who were you talking to?”

“None of your business.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “None of my business, hey? How about I make it my business?” He dived at Castiel, and they rolled around on the floor, play fighting. Lucifer came in. “What is wrong with you two?” he demanded. They quickly got up off the floor. “Sorry, Luce,” said Castiel. “Yeah, sorry you’re such a loser!” scoffed Gabriel. Lucifer ignored him. “You know there’s no fighting in the house unless I’m involved. What are we fighting about?”

“Cassie won’t tell me who he was talking to,” whined Gabriel. “I know,” smirked Lucifer. Gabriel glared at Castiel. “So you tell Lucifer, but not me? That’s it, I’m taking you both down, two versus one!” Lucifer grinned at Castiel, and they tackled Gabriel to the floor together.

God knows what their parents must have thought, with all the bumping and crashing and swearing (although that was mostly on Gabriel’s part), but by the time they were done, they were all three sweating and panting. Gabriel saw the napkin on the desk, and grabbed it before either of the other two could stop him. “D,” he panted. “Who’s D? Is she your girlfriend?”

“Now that’s a point,” panted Lucifer. “Are you two…?”

“No!” cried Castiel. “ _He_ watched me get beat up in an alleyway. If he were my boyfriend, he wouldn’t do that to me or he’d  be single pretty quickly.”

Gabriel got up to leave, clutching his side where Lucifer had landed a particularly hard kick. “I will find out who D is,” he said. “But for now, I’m getting some ice, then going to do some revision.” Lucifer laughed. “Play videogames more like.” Gabriel gave him the finger and left. Lucifer shook his head. “Brothers. Can’t stand them, but I’d be lost without them.”

“Excuse me,” interrupted Castiel. “Could you go finish your soliloquy in your room? I’m going to bed.”  Lucifer gave him a dirty look. “Night, Cassie.”

“Night, Luce.” Castiel changed for bed, not overly optimistic about tomorrow. Of course, Dean had said he’d do his best, but only to a point where it suited him. He could just walk away again. He settled down to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

Monday started very much the same as every Monday. Castiel got up, showered, and ate breakfast, left for school. He arrived on time, like he did every day, and headed straight for double physics.

At form, he settled in his usual place in the classroom, and got out his sketchbook. Crowley walked past, waiting for the most inconvenient time before bumping Castiel’s arm, sending his charcoal flying up the page. Castiel sighed. “What’s wrong, Castiel? Mess up your nudes?”

“Speaking of nudes,” Dean came up behind Crowley before Castiel could think of something witty to say back, “your girlfriend gave me her number, and she sent me a fine photo to use for her contact picture, if you know what I mean. Damn that girl has good taste in lingerie!”

Crowley looked furious, and Dean winked at Castiel. “Already? God, I knew she was a slut but she swore she’d changed! Let me see the picture she sent you!” They drifted away to their seats, and Castiel focused back on his art rather than what Crowley’s somewhat promiscuous girlfriend showed who. Not that Castiel cared. Her body was hers, not Crowley’s, although at this age it was child pornography. _Meh. Her choice._

At break, Castiel sat in the music block, wondering if Dean had just made good on his promise. It seemed like he had, and Castiel chose to believe he had.

By lunchtime, rain was pouring down the windows and showed no signs of stopping, not that Castiel minded. The rain was kind of relaxing to listen to as it hammered away at the glass panes in the window while Castiel remained warm and dry in the art room, working away on his project. He’d started to fill the details in, working on Dr Jekyll’s side of the picture first.

The rain still hadn’t let up by the time the final bell rang at twenty past three, and Castiel cursed mentally when he remembered he’d left his umbrella at home. He stepped out into the rain uncovered, somewhat paranoid after Friday’s attack. He almost jumped out of his skin when a car pulled up beside him. _This is it,_ he thought. _I’m going to be sold as a hooker in some far off country._

It was a pleasant surprise when Dean Winchester leaned out of the passenger window and yelled “Want a lift?”

“Yes please,” said Castiel, clambering into the car. “Thanks,” he said. “Hello Castiel!” Castiel turned and saw Sam sat next to him. “Hey, Sam. I didn’t get you wet getting in, did I?” Sam shook his head. The driver turned round in his seat, extending his hand. “I’m John Winchester, Dean and Sam’s dad.”

Castiel took his hand nervously. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Winchester. I’m Castiel Novak.”

“So you’re the one my brat is trying to make up to?” Castiel swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

“As he damn well should be. Seatbelts on, kids. Castiel, where do you live?”

Castiel directed him back to his house and John waited for him to get inside the door before driving away. Lucifer looked up as he came in. “You’re back early,” he commented. “I got a lift,” said Castiel. Lucifer tried to hide the surprise in his voice as he asked who. “Dean.”

“So he’s actually making good on his promise, is he?” Castiel nodded. “He distracted Crowley when he was picking on me in form time too.” Lucifer nodded his approval. “Any new bruises today?” Castiel shook his head. “None.”  Lucifer grinned. “You should keep that Dean around,” he told him. “He sounds like a keeper.” Castiel went upstairs, ignoring his brother’s muted laughter. He texted Dean.

_For what?_

_For the lift, and for getting Crowley off my case in form._

_No problem._

_Did his girlfriend really send you nudes?_

_Well, she had lingerie on, but Crowley still wasn’t happy._

_I’ll bet. Those two have had more arguments than an old married couple._

_How do you know?_

_I’m quiet. I hear things._

_Shit, man, I’m watching my tongue around you!_

“Castiel, stop texting Daniel and come downstairs! Dinner’s ready!” Gabriel hollered up the stairs.

_Got to go. Dinner’s ready._

_Have fun!_

Castiel ran down the stairs. “So, how’s Daniel?”

“Non-existent,” Castiel told him. “How was your day, Cassie?” asked his mum. “Good,” he told her. “Good!” she repeated, astonished. “So what made it good rather than alright?” Castiel shrugged. “Nothing in particular,” he said. “just turned out to be a good day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, it is illegal for people under 18 to be taking nudes, and it is classed ass child pornography. Have fun, but stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean misses a day off school, disaster strikes Castiel. Or rather, Crowley strikes Castiel, but in a rare change of luck for Castiel he gets caught.

The week progressed, and Dean continued to divert Crowley’s attention away from being mean to Castiel as often as he could. There were times he couldn’t, though, and every time Castiel went home with a new bruise he got a text from Dean apologising. He’d tell him it was fine, it was still better than it was before, but Dean wouldn’t have any of it.

On Friday, Dean was absent from school, leaving Castiel unprotected. He sat in form time quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself because everyone knew Crowley was having a bad day. His girlfriend had sent another set of nudes to another group of boys the previous night, and said boys were stupid enough to brag about it in Crowley’s presence. Crowley had given them all black eyes, and then gone in search of his girlfriend, having a very public argument in the middle of the corridor that only ended when Mr Heathcliff physically separated the two of them and told them to get to their lessons pronto or they’d spend the day in isolation.

Crowley stormed into the room, followed by his gang. Castiel happened to glance up to see who on Earth was making such a noise coming in, only to have Crowley catch him staring. “What?” asked Crowley.

“Nothing.” Castiel tried to return to his sketchbook, but Crowley ripped it out of his hands. “I said, what? What were you staring at?”

“No-nothing,” stammered Castiel. “Come on, spit it out, freak,” demanded Crowley. Castiel stayed silent, praying to God that Crowley would just let him be and move on. Crowley went to walk away, deliberately stamping down on Castiel’s foot as he went. Castiel swore in Norwegian.

“What did you just call me?” Crowley whipped round furious. “I’ll teach you to stare and all!” He drew his fist back and punched Castiel square in the jaw, sending his head snapping backwards.

Miss Rivers chose that exact moment to come flying in, dropping loose sheets of paper as she went. “Hi guys, sorry I’m late but RICHARD CROWLEY WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!”

“He swore at me!” claimed Crowley, quick to jump to his own defence. “They all heard it!” Most of the people in the class just examined their fingernails, not wanting to get involved, but the girl from the netball team (Castiel didn’t know her name) stood up. “Actually Miss, we don’t really know what he said. Crowley was walking past, and it looked like he stepped on Castiel’s foot or something, then Castiel said something in like, another language. Then Crowley went kinda crazy and punched him.”

Miss Rivers helped Castiel up, gathering up his stuff. “Thank you, Jo. It’s nice to know _someone_ has the guts to tell the truth.” _Yeah right,_ thought Castiel. _More like Crowley pissed her off, and now she’s getting payback._ “Come on, Castiel, I’ll take you to the nurse. Crowley, come too. You’re going to the head teacher’s office.” Crowley followed behind, sulking.

They deposited Crowley at the head teacher’s office first, so that he could get a good look at Castiel’s face before chewing Crowley out. Miss Rivers left Castiel in the clinic alone with the nurse. “I would stay, honestly Castiel,” she explained, “but there’s probably all out riot in the form room right now.” Castiel nodded.

The nurse didn’t really help. She gave him a cup of water which he couldn’t drink, and sighed. “I’m going to call home, but I think all that’s really necessary here is rest and a bit of ice.” She got Castiel’s home number from the school records, and dialled the number. Lucifer was the only one in, Castiel knew, and even though he couldn’t hear exactly what his brother was saying, but he could tell by the way the nurse was flinching that he was angry. His brother’s anger was a thing of legend. Castiel rarely saw his brother truly angry, but Gabriel told him it was terrifying. Castiel had also been told Lucifer had made his physics teacher cry when she told him she’d lost all ten hand-written pages of his coursework. By the looks of the nurse, she was about to cry too.

“Y-yes. You can come right away. He’ll be sitting in reception for you.” Castiel cursed inside his head. _Lucifer was coming here?! But then again,_ he reasoned, _he’ll probably be more help than this stupid woman._

The nurse got off the phone and quickly sent Castiel packing down towards reception, where he only had to wait five minutes before Lucifer stormed in. He took one look at his little brother before declaring that he was taking him to hospital, right now. Castiel didn’t dare argue with his brother in the mood he was in. He followed Lucifer to the car and got in without a word.

As they drove Lucifer was storming. “Who does that Crowley kid think he is? If I ever get my hands on him, he’ll have a lot more than a broken jaw to worry about. And where was Dean in all this? I thought he was supposed to be protecting you? Honestly, he’s in it just as deep as Crowley…”

“Stop!” shouted Castiel. “It’s my fault.” He started crying. “Crowley stepped on my toe and I swore in Norwegian and he thought I was calling him a rude name, and Dean wasn’t there, he’s off today…”

Lucifer pulled over. “Cassie, none of this is your fault. Not getting trodden on, not getting punched, not me getting angry, it’s not your fault. To be honest, I’m mostly just angry you got hurt. It’s a big brother thing, you wouldn’t understand. Come here,” he said, opening his arms. Castiel shifted over the best he could with the gearstick in the way and Lucifer gave him a big hug. “Hey now, stop crying. You’ll be alright. How does your toe feel? Is it broken?” Castiel shrugged. “I think it might be,” he said. “We’ll put ice on it when we get home,” promised Lucifer. “But right now we need to sort out your face. Purple and swollen is not a good look on anyone.” Castiel laughed.

They got to the hospital fairly quickly, and it wasn’t too busy, meaning Castiel could see a doctor within twenty minutes of arriving. The doctor sent him off for an x-ray to see if the jaw was broken, which, unfortunately, it was. Castiel was fitted with an awful brace, and sent home with medication for the pain and an appointment in three weeks. “In the meantime,” said the doctor, “no talking unless necessary.” Lucifer laughed. “That’s our Castiel anyway,” he said. He’d called their parents while Castiel was in x-ray, and assured them that everything was under control,  he was going to take Castiel home to rest, and they needn’t come to the hospital. He’d then proceeded to narrate every move the doctor made, and explain to Castiel why it was necessary, sincerely impressing the doctor.

“What caused this?” the doctor asked Lucifer. “There was an incident at the school,” he said darkly. “It’s being dealt with, or it better be.” The doctor nodded. “Alright, take care, Castiel.”

They stopped at McDonalds drive-thru on the way home, picking up a bag of twenty nuggets to share between them, two fries and two chocolate milkshakes. “I bet everyone’s talking about you at school,” said Lucifer. “They’ll all be saying how Crowley flipped his shit and lashed out at poor, quiet Castiel.” Castiel shook his head.

_I doubt it,_ he wrote down on a piece of paper. _The only person who stood up and was honest about what happened was a girl named Jo, and she only did it because she had a fight with Crowley and wanted payback._ Lucifer shrugged. “Let’s both have the afternoon off,” he suggested, changing the subject. “Let’s watch movies.”

They picked out all their old favourites; the first two _Harry Potter_ movies, _The Wizard of Oz, The Muppets Take Manhattan_ , and by the time Gabriel got home, Lucifer was singing a one man chorus of _Rainbow Connection._ “Fucking weirdo,” muttered Gabriel. “Christ, Cassie, what happened to you? And why does it smell like McDonalds in here? You guys had McDonalds without me, you bitches!”

“Castiel got punched by Crowley,” said Lucifer, when his song had finished. “God, that dick? Come on Cassie, you can take that guy any day!” Gabriel looked disgusted. “Gabe, you’re not helping,” sighed Lucifer. “I’ve had a trying day; don’t make me angry.” Gabriel snorted. “Who are you, the Hulk? Lucifer SMASH!” he yelled. Castiel laughed. “See, Cassie thinks I’m funny.”

“I think you’re funny,” argued Lucifer, “But not hilarious funny. More peculiar sort of funny.”

As to be expected, Castiel’s parents made a huge fuss of him when they got home. “Oh, sweetie, I’ve been so worried all day!” gushed his mother. “Ever since Lucy called, goodness, what happened? And don’t you dare tell me you fell down the stairs, Castiel Novak, who did this to you?” Castiel glanced at Lucifer. “I think it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time,” said Lucifer before explaining what happened. “Oh my goodness, is that boy being dealt with?”

Castiel nodded. _Or at least, I think so. Knowing Crowley, he’s probably talked himself out of any punishment and gained himself a reward instead._

“Yeah, Cassie’s going to deal with him, aren’t you Cas? One versus one, a good ol’ fashioned fight. Castiel would win every time.”

“No, he’s not going to fight this boy,” said his mother sternly. “Are you Cassie?” Castiel shook his head. _Do I have a death wish?!_

Dinner was a fairly awkward affair, and Castiel retreated to his room afterwards, claiming he was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. He sat in his room, headphones on, trying to relax himself. He picked up his phone, intending to play something mindless and repetitive like Temple Run when he saw he had a text from Dean.

_Sorry I wasn’t in today; family stuff. Is everything okay?_

_No._ Castiel texted back. He sent the text, and a few minutes later Dean interrupted his game of Temple Run with a FaceTime call.

“Shit, man, I’m so sorry!” were the first words out of his mouth when he saw Castiel’s brace. “I can’t talk much,” said Castiel. “Text me.” Dean nodded and ended the call.

_Shit man, I’m so sorry. What happened?_

_Crowley was in a bad mood; his girlfriend’s sending photos again. He came in and started, stamped on my toe then punched me when I swore._

_Oh my god. I feel fucking awful._

_Don’t. it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have done anything, even if you were there._

_The one freaking day I miss, that bastard breaks your jaw. What’s he getting?_

_Sorry?_

_Punishment, what punishment is he getting?_

_Oh, I don’t know. Rivers took him to the head teacher’s office, then Lucifer took me to hospital ._

_Hang on, let me see if I can find out._

Castiel returned to his Temple Run game, only to have it disrupted again when Dean texted him again a few minutes later.

_Excluded for three days, and boy is he not happy about it. You should hear his version of the story._

_Why? What’s he changed?_

_It’s all about little old Crowley, who was feeling sad and vulnerable because his girlfriend was being a bitch, then that nasty Castiel, the one who’s always been a bit shady, swore at him unprovoked. This random act of viciousness tipped the scale in poor Crowley, who lashed out without thinking, and is so very sorry._

_Or at least, that’s what he’s told the teachers._

_Yeah, I know right. What a pile of BS. He told me he was teaching you a lesson in manners, and was unfortunate enough to get caught._

_Only Jo actually stood up for me._

_Shit, I would have if I was there. Let me make it up to you; swing by Ellen’s tomorrow. I’ll be there, and you can have some free stuff._

_No, you don’t have to do that._

_Yes I do, dammit! I feel so guilty._

Castiel could feel his eyelids drooping, probably an effect of the medication he’d just taken. He put his phone down on the desk and climbed onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly on top of the covers.

Lucifer walked past Castiel’s door and decided to check up on him. He saw him asleep on top of the covers, just like he used to when he was little and claimed he was a ‘big boy’ who could stay up as late as Gabriel and Lucifer. Lucifer saw the phone on the desk, lit up, Castiel having forgotten to lock  it. The temptation was too great to resist, so he picked up the phone and found it open on a text conversation between his little brother and one Dean Winchester, who up until he wasn’t there, had been doing a fabulous job of keeping Castiel safe. On a spur of the moment, he tapped Dean’s name, then call.

“Hello? I thought you said you couldn’t talk much?”

“Hello, Dean. This is Lucifer, Castiel’s brother.”

“Oh, you’re the oldest one, aren’t you? The one that’s training to be a doctor.”

“That’s right,” Lucifer agreed. _How much had Castiel told this boy?_  “Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for Castiel. It means a lot, honestly. I’d do it myself, except for obvious reasons.”

“It’s nothing, honestly. I saw him getting beat up that day, and I felt so guilty I had to do something. Hey, speaking of which, I’m trying to get him to swing by Ellen’s tomorrow, so I can apologise properly for abandoning him. Can you help?”

“Oh,  I think I’ll be able to think of something,” Lucifer smiled. “Until then, Dean Winchester.” He hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Lucifer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tricks Castiel into going to Ellen's, but Castiel ends up having a great time with Dean and Jo.

Castiel sat silently sulking in Lucifer’s car. “Come on, Cassie,” cooed Lucifer. “Mum said you needed new clothes, and you can either go with her or with me. I’m doing you a favour here.” Castiel sighed. He didn’t really need new clothes, his old ones were just fine, but Lucifer did have a point. It was much better to go with Lucifer than with his mother, who could turn any shopping trip into a certified nightmare for everyone else involved.

Lucifer smiled to himself. New clothes shopping was the first excuse for getting Castiel out of the house he could think of, and of course their mum agreed to the idea. “I think he just needs a little retail therapy,” he’d told her, and she’d agreed whole heartedly. Sometimes Lucifer felt sorry for his parents, what with the amount of secrets he and his brothers kept from them. Gabriel was the worst for hiding things. He had all sorts of things stashed up in his room; empty bottles, various slips of paper with numbers of girls he never intended to call, and a seemingly inexhaustible stash of sweets and chocolate that Lucifer had raided himself a few times. Gabriel always knew, of course, but kept his mouth shut in case Lucifer should decide to open his mouth about the other things he’d found in the mess that was Gabriel’s room.

Of course, Castiel had a few secrets that Lucifer knew of, and he suspected his little brother had at least one more he wasn’t telling, and this Dean person was quickly becoming of more and more interest. He would just have to see.

Castiel glanced over at his brother. He was up to something, he knew. His brother might act the saint, but Lucifer did nothing without reason. He played people big time, and the worst part was you never knew until the very end, when things had already happened according to Lucifer’s ultimate plan. He sat back in his seat. _Oh well. Nothing I can do but go along, and see where Luce’s motives lie._

He was almost surprised when they parked in the shopping centre car park. They were genuinely going shopping. Lucifer took him to all the shops he knew he liked, and Castiel spent two happy hours browsing and choosing to his heart’s content. He caught people glancing his way, and sometimes even out and out staring. Castiel didn’t know which was worse. “Ignore them,” muttered a kind shop assistant in his ear. Castiel tried to smile, to let her know he appreciated the effort, but the stupid brace got in the way, and suddenly, he wasn’t having so much fun anymore.

“Luce, I’m done. Let’s go.” Lucifer read Castiel’s face and decided that yes, it was time to go. Go home? No chance. Lucifer was just getting started. “Let’s go, Cassie. We can stop for a drink on the way back.”

They got back in the car. “Luce, there was a Starbucks just in there…”

“I don’t feel like coffee. I’m feeling more of a milkshake kind of vibe.” The pieces snapped into place in Castiel’s head. “That’s you brought me out! Bastard!”

“Now, now, Cassie, we both know that’s not true. The bastard part, not the other part.” Castiel sat in sulky silence. “Stop being unreasonable,” argued Lucifer. “The poor kid just wants to hang out with you, spend some quality time together, like friends do!” Castiel maintained his silence, which Lucifer decided to interpret as a victory.

They pulled up outside Ellen’s, and Castiel sighed. There was no way he could get out of it now. “I’ll be right there the whole time,” Lucifer reassured him. “Unless you don’t want me to be.” Castiel shook his head. He knew Lucifer would rather not be there; dragging him in too was his only way of punishing his brother.

They pushed open the door, hearing the familiar jangle of the bell. Dean spotted them almost right away. “Castiel! And you must be Lucifer!”  The diner wasn’t overly busy, the lunch crowd having long gone and it being too early for the dinner crowd. “Ellen, Castiel’s here. I’m going on my break.”

“Alright,” called Ellen through the kitchen. “Jo might be along in a minute; just depends on how quick she does these dishes.”

“You know Jo,” Dean informed Castiel. “The girl that spoke up for you.” Castiel nodded. He did not, in actual fact, _know_ Jo at all, he didn’t even know she worked here but there wasn’t a lot he could do about it  as she came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands down on her apron. “Hey, Castiel.”

“I didn’t know you worked here,” Castiel said. “Ellen’s my mom,” Jo said. “I’m not American though. I was born and raised here.” Castiel nodded. “So, Cas, what can I get you?” asked Dean.

“Ooh! I’ll have the strawberries and cream smoothie, thanks,” Jo butted in before Castiel could say anything. “You won’t,” muttered Dean. “I hate making those bloody things.”

“I know,” smirked Jo. “That’s why Castiel’s going to have one too, and Lucifer.”

“I’m good, thanks, Jo,” said Lucifer. “In fact, I forgot something while we were shopping, so I’m going to leave you guys to it. Have fun!” Castiel watched him go with mild horror. “Go on, Dean, hop to it!” demanded Jo. Dean got up, grumbling. “Don’t mind him,” said Jo. “He’s a whiny bitch.”

“Thanks for standing up for me,” said Castiel quietly. “Oh, no problem! That Crowley’s an absolute asshole, and I’m sick of him getting away with it.” Castiel nodded. “What’s he done to you?” he asked. “Absolutely nothing; he wouldn’t dare. I broke a girl’s nose once by throwing a netball at it, so Crowley won’t come near me, even if he does have a problem. And besides, I have the whole netball team plus my friends to back me up. Outside of his little group of boys, Crowley really isn’t very popular.”

Castiel wasn’t very surprised. “By the way, Castiel, that reminds me.” Jo dug about in her pocket. “Here; take my number. You need a group of people to support you and be your friends, and me and my girls would be really happy if you came and spent a little bit of time with us on Monday.” Castiel took the paper shyly, just as Dean came back with the smoothies. “Here you are, you bitch, your strawberry and cream smoothie. You damn well better enjoy it.”

“Wow, not very friendly. If my mother found out you were serving customers with an attitude like that, she’d be furious, and you’d be fired. Anyway, what’s that you’re giving Castiel? That’s not a smoothie!”

“It’s chocolate milkshake,” said Dean, smiling. “Because I know that no boy wants a ‘strawberries and cream smoothie’.” Jo rolled her eyes. “Drinks don’t have genders, you dick. It’s a drink!”

They all laughed together. “You try telling my dad that,” said Dean. “Why?” Castiel asked confused. “I thought your dad was fairly nice.”

“Oh he is, sometimes, but he’s a drinker, is my dad, and very… traditional.” Ellen cleared the table. “Now you lay off your old man. He’s been through hard times as it is, and he could do without his son giving him grief.” Dean looked down, ashamed. “Sorry, Ellen.”

Castiel actually ended up having a really great time with Jo and Dean, and was even laughing (even though it hurt) when Lucifer came back to the diner. “Hey Cassie.”

“Cassie? I like it,” decided Jo. “It’s what my brother Gabriel called me when we were kids. He couldn’t get his mouth around Castiel, so he went for Cassie instead, and called Lucifer Lucy.” Jo laughed. “That’s cute.”

“Cute as it may be, Castiel and I have things to do. You about done, Cassie?” Castiel swallowed the last of his milkshake. “Yeah, I’m done. Bye Dean, bye Jo.”

“Text me later, Cassie.”

Castiel got into the car with Lucifer. “What did you forget?” he asked. “Oh, a little something Gabe asked me to pick up. Aren’t you popular all of a sudden?”

“Jo invited me to spend a little time with her group on Monday.” Lucifer nodded. “Good. She seems like a nice girl, that Jo.” Castiel hummed in agreement.

After dinner, Castiel sent the first text to Jo.

_Hi Jo, this is Castiel._

_Hey, Cassie! How’s it going? X_

_It’s good, thanks. How are things going with you?_

_Things are great with me. Things were even better when your brother showed up. ;) x_

_What?_

_Your brother is HOT, but don’t tell him I said that. I don’t wanna sound thirsty x_

_I won’t, although you should see a doctor. Lucifer’s not what most people describe as hot._

_Is Lucifer a doctor? I’ll happily see him again. x_

_Actually…_

_OMG you’re joking!!!! I’m gonna book so many doctor’s appointments when he’s a doctor. X_

_… alright._

_Anyways, are you gonna come sit with me and my friends in form on Monday? X_

_I guess, if you want._

_It’s not about what I want, Cassie, it’s about what you want. If you want to be left in peace with your sketchbook, that’s fine too you know. X_

_No, I want to sit with you and your friends, but I don’t really know you._

_Nonsense! You have my number, and don’t worry about my friends. They were all saying on Friday after you left how we should invite you to come sit with us. They want to get to know you, Cassie. You’re the mysterious, brooding artist of the year. Every girl wants that! X_

_You’re pulling my leg. I am not mysterious or brooding, and I’m hardly an artist._

_Doesn’t matter, you’re sitting with us anyway, right? X_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Castiel's not alone any more!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes back to school on Monday, and of course, everybody has their own theories as to why he's in a brace and Crowley's not even at school. However, he now has a group of girls to back him up.

Monday rolled around again, and Castiel had a horrible morning. People whispered behind hands everywhere he went. “That poor kid.”

“I heard Crowley flipped his shit and just kept punching. It took three teachers to pull him off.”

“That’s bullshit. Jenny told me that Castiel deliberately tripped Crowley up, then beat the crap out of him. Crowley only threw a punch in self-defence, and managed to get lucky. She said Crowley’s in worse shape.”

Of course, Crowley’s gang only threw fuel on the flames in his absence. Rather than tell people the truth about why Crowley was missing (three day exclusion), they told people he was in hospital. The school was divided between Crowley and Castiel, and as soon as someone went out of their way to trip Castiel up, someone else was right there to help him up again. Castiel strongly suspected that most of the people that were ‘on his side’ as it were, were only there because Crowley had made their lives miserable in the past.

Castiel just kept his head down, and ignored people who bombarded him with questions. He walked into form time, glad to see Jo already there. “Cassie, over here!” She pulled up an extra chair for him. “Cassie, these are my friends. You already know their names?”

“No, actually,” said Castiel, embarrassed. “What?” said one of them, surprised. “We did the introduce yourself thing two weeks ago for Dean Winchester!”

“I-I don’t really pay attention, to be honest…” Castiel trailed off, flustered. “I’m Lisa,” said the same girl. “I’m Anna,” said the red head. “And I’m Jo. Short for Joanna, obviously.”

“I’m Castiel.”

“Why does Jo call you Cassie?” asked Anna. “Because that’s what my brothers call me,” explained Castiel, “And we saw each other on Saturday.” They all nodded. “It’s cute,” said Anna. “I’m going to use it too.”

“Same, although I am annoyed that there was apparently a mass hangout on Saturday with Dean Winchester and I wasn’t invited!” Jo and Anna laughed. “Lisa’s crazy about Dean,” whispered Anna to Castiel. “I think it’s meant to be a secret, but she does such a poor job of hiding it.” Castiel laughed. “He’s hot _and_ nice,” said Lisa, a dreamy look in her eyes. “I mean, he always pulls Crowley off you.”

“You all noticed that?” the three girls nodded. “When it comes to Dean, Lisa doesn’t miss a beat.” Dean turned around in his seat, certain he kept hearing his name. He saw Castiel sat with the girls and winked at him before turning back to whatever Benny was saying. “Ohmygod he winked at me!” Lisa half whispered, half squealed. “Actually, I think he was winking at Cassie,” said Jo, teasing. “You’ve got competition now!”

“Sharing is caring,” Lisa shrugged. “We share everything here,” Jo explained. “Hair bobbles, secrets, hot brothers…”

“Hot brothers?!”

*****

Castiel spent his break with the girls, then went to citizenship, feeling happier than one should upon entering a citizenship lesson. Forgetting all about his art project, he spent his lunch time with them too, laughing and joking, and generally having a good time. He even found out that Anna lived near him, so he wouldn’t have to face the walk home alone either. It was decided that it should be a regular thing, and Castiel found himself spending less and less time on his own and more time with other people over the next couple of days.

Even when he was at home in his room he wasn’t truly alone. His phone was constantly vibrating with text messages, mostly from Jo and Lisa and Anna, but Dean still texted occasionally to check up on him.

_Hey, Cas._

_Hey, Dean._

Castiel sent an excited text to Lisa.

_You’ll never guess who just text me._

_OMG who?!?!_

_Dean Winchester._

_OMG OMG OMG!!!! You have his number and you never told me! You sneaky bastard!_

_I wouldn’t call me names. If you apologise, I might even put in a good word for you._

_I’m sorry, Cassie. Good enough? Now get texting!_

Castiel laughed to himself as Dean texted him back. He was nowhere near as quick at answering his phone as the girls were.

_Everything okay?_

_Everything’s great. Can I tell you something?_

_Is it a secret?_

_Tell me anyway, I’m curious now_

_Lisa has a crush on you._

_Lisa in our form?_

_See what you mean about it hardly being a secret. She’s couldn’t be more obvious if she painted a sign above her head saying “I fancy Dean Winchester!!”_

_She really is a nice girl. You’d probably get on really well._

_Yeah, but as friends. Can I tell you something?_

_Is it a secret?_

_A big one._

_If I know, will hired goons come after me in the middle of the night?_

_What? No! Look- can I tell you or not?_

_Yes, tell me._

_I’m really not that fond of girls_

_As in…_

_Like, they’re great, and they make great friends, they’re kind of refreshing from the typical guy friends_

_Right…_

_But I’m just not that, you know… into them._

_I think I catch your drift. Are you trying to come out of the closet?_

_… yeah, I guess I am._

_In which case, I’ll tell you something else_

_Yeah?_

_Me too._

_Really? Like, gay or bi, or…?_

_I just tend to go with whatever floats my boat to be honest. Are you gay or bi?_

_I’m not sure. Like, girls are pretty, but I’m not sure I enjoyed previous relationships with them. I don’t know whether that was the individual girls, or whether it’s the gender as a whole…_

_Well this went rather well for both of us._

_I only came out to a couple of people back home, and just you so far here._

_I can’t imagine Crowley being the most… accepting of it._

_I can’t imagine I’ll ever tell him. You can’t tell Lisa though. Make up some bullshit like I only lie blondes or whatever._

Castiel sighed as he switched over to the thread between him and Lisa.

_I did my best._

_What did you say?_

_I was really subtle about it, but then he got shady, saying he only likes blondes. Sounds dodgy to me._

_Well, only one way to test that!_

_Lisa, no! Don’t dye your hair!_

_Come on, Cassie, I won’t go tacky blonde like Caitlin Mosely. It’ll be nice, I swear._

_At least get it professionally done?_

_Of course._

Castiel was relieved. In his opinion, it was worth the sixty to seventy pounds to get one’s hair done by a professional, rather than do it over the bath at home and end up with a skin condition because it went wrong. His phone buzzed with another text from Lisa.

_For that little tip, I’m going to tell you something._

_What little tip?_

_The one about Dean preferring blondes?_

_Alright…_

_Don’t tell Anna I told you_

_…?_

_Anna has a crush on you!!!!!!_

_That’s not funny. The prerequisite of a joke is that it be funny._

_It’s not a joke! She really does like you!_

_Why?_

_Well, aside from the obvious, she likes the way you’re a little bit classier than most boys our age_

_What obvious?_

_You really don’t know?_

_No…_

_You’re so pretty, Cassie. Most people would kill for eyes and cheekbones like yours, and you’re tall, and the way you do your hair is incredible!!_

Castiel was unsure how to take the news he was apparently “pretty”.  His mum had always said he was “classically handsome”, but that’s just what mothers did, and Castiel had never believed her. Now there was a real life girl saying everyone thought he was pretty?

He knocked on Lucifer’s door. “Come in,” shouted his brother through the door. “Luce, do you think I’m pretty?” asked Castiel, cutting straight to the chase. Lucifer put down his book and gave him a funny look. “You’re gorgeous, Cassie. A real model in the making. Why?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I didn’t come here to be insulted. It’s just that a girl said I was pretty…”

“… so you come to your older brother to see if he shares her opinions? I’m flattered, Cassie, truly.” Castiel sighed. “Lisa just told me that Anna had a crush on me.” Instead of the bored shrug Castiel expected, his brother sat up and stared at him intensely. “And do you like her back?”

“I don’t know,” said Castiel. “I’ve only ever thought of her as a friend.” Lucifer shrugged. “Well, Cassie, that’s for you to figure out. Is there someone else you’re keeping yourself available for?”

“No!” Castiel insisted. “I just don’t know if I can see her as anything other than a friend.”

“Wait for a while,” advised Lucifer. “There’s no sense in stringing her along in a relationship; it’s just cruel. So wait and see.” Castiel sighed. “If this is a social life, I’d really rather not.” Lucifer just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd leave y'all a nice note, but I was reading Game of Thrones earlier... fml...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally gets brave when Crowley reappears after hs three day exclusion, and Dean and Charlie explain to him what a relationship is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and btw, I'm sorry for the inaccuracies. I don't know how long one wears a brace for when one's jaw is broken, or whether one can speak with it on or not... I'm not a doctor by any stretch of the imagination.

Castiel woke up on Thursday morning, unable to shake the feeling that something was off. He walked to school with Anna, trying to act normal as Lucifer had suggested, inwardly thinking he must look like the biggest idiot.

He still couldn’t figure out what was wrong through his first two lessons. He told himself it was just taking pain killers on an empty stomach and made himself get on with it. He walked into form, and all of a sudden, the pieces snapped into place.

Crowley was sat back at his usual place in the form room, surrounded by his gang of boys who were all clapping him on the back and telling him it was good he was back. “Ah, Castiel!” he cried out when he saw him enter the form room. “I see you’ve picked up some new face jewellery. Looks good on you. Perhaps I ought to give you a pretty pair of earrings to match.”

“You lay off Castiel,” said Jo angrily behind Castiel. Crowley laughed. “Oh, and he’s got a gang of little girls to protect him!” the boys laughed along with Crowley, and Castiel set his mouth in a hard line. “I’m not afraid of you, Crowley.” He felt Jo’s hand on his shoulder, and felt brave enough to continue. “I mean, if you’ve got nothing better to do than make other people’s lives miserable, I truly feel sorry for you, because you must lead an empty life, void of all meaning. My father told me all bullies are cowards, but I know that’s not true. They’re just pathetic. You’re just pathetic.”

Crowley shrugged. “You’re the one that was pathetic enough to let me break your jaw.”

“And you’re the one that was excluded for it.” Crowley looked angry, and suddenly Castiel wasn’t feeling so brave anymore. Luckily, Miss Rivers came into the room. “Mr Crowley, nice to have you back with us. If there is any more poor behaviour like we had on Friday, you will be removed from this form. Understood?” Crowley simply nodded.

Halfway through the twenty minute session, Castiel’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked it under the table.

_Good job_

_Thanks, Dean. I’m going to be beat up so badly later._

_Not while I’m around:)_

He showed the texts to the girls at break. “Oh, that’s so cute!” said Lisa. “I kind of feel jealous, you know?”

“No,” said Castiel, confused. “I don’t.”

“It’s almost like in old movies when the hero says to the damsel in distress that he’ll always be there to protect her, and she swoons as he takes her into his arms…” Jo made retching noises, cutting off Lisa’s daydream. “Yeah, and back in the real world, Dean’s just referring to his promise to keep Crowley from beating up Castiel.”

“Which is still sort of romantic, in its own special way,” argued Lisa. “What the pair of you don’t realise,” cut in Anna, “is that this argument may or may not be valid. Castiel may or may not be into boys.”

Castiel shook his head, certain he was blushing. “No,” he lied. “I’m not.”

“Ah  ha!” cried Jo. “That’s why you stick around; so you can hang about with the prettiest eye candy in school!” Castiel laughed. “Yes, Jo, you’re absolutely right. It’s not the fact that I don’t actually have any other friends at all.”

“I don’t know, you probably made a few out of the whole fiasco on Friday.”

As soon as Castiel got home that afternoon, his phone vibrated with a text from Jo.

_You’re an awful liar, Castiel x_

_What did I do?_

_At break, when Anna asked if you were into boys x_

Castiel got nervous. Was Jo going to be okay with this? As if she’d read his mind, another text came through.

_It’s totally okay if you do btw. Just means we have something else in common x_

_I… kind of am…_

_Kind of? X_

_It’s complicated._

_Say no more; I was just curious x_

_Should I tell the others?_

_You should probably tell Anna. Poor girl’s got a crush on you x_

_Alright. I’ll do it after I’ve eaten dinner; maybe I’ll feel braver on a full stomach._

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, with Gabriel asking how Dustbin was (he’d run out of boy’s names beginning with D to guess, so he’d resorted to calling Dean whatever noun beginning with D came into his head first). Castiel told him he was full of rubbish, like every other bin. Lucifer sat with a knowing smile, and Gabriel kicked him under the table when their dad wasn’t looking. Their mum was out at her Thursday night swim class, which meant oven pizza and garlic bread. Not that Castiel was complaining.

He excused himself after dinner, and took his phone from his desk.

_Hey, Anna._

_Hey, Castiel x_

_Look, Lisa told me about…_

_About me liking you? X_

_… I’m afraid so._

_I’m going to kill that bitch. X_

_Anyway, the thing is, I half lied when I answered your question at break._

_The one about being into boys? X_

_Yeah. I’m kind of into boys, kind of into girls._

_So, you’re into whatever floats your boat? X_

_That’s usually the description I give people._

_Is there a point to your confession? X_

_I just wanted you to know, just in case._

_Just in case I was a bigoted asshole? X_

_So I guess you’re okay with it?_

_Yeah, I guess I am. Still leaves us with an awkward conversation though x_

_What?_

_Lisa told you our secret. Would you like to act on it? x_

_I don’t really know…_

_What do you mean, you don’t know? X_

_Well, I’ve only known you for a few days, and I don’t know if it’s the best thing to do, rushing into a relationship._

_I have an idea x_

_Okay?_

_A trial run of sorts. We spend tomorrow, acting as if we were in a relationship, and when we walk home, we both tell the honest truth about how we felt. Deal? X_

Castiel was nervous. He’d never had a girlfriend before, and he didn’t know whether doing this ‘trial relationship’ with Anna would ruin their friendship and create tension in the group. He didn’t want that to happen, but he’d already agreed to it. He’d just have to see how it went.

The morning was bright, but Castiel couldn’t enjoy it as he normally would. Forget butterflies, there was a swarm of wasps in his stomach, and he couldn’t eat breakfast for fear of throwing it back up. Lucifer looked at him strangely. “Cassie, are you okay?”

“Course he is. He’s just meeting Diary today, and little Cassie’s nervous for his date.” Gabriel swaggered downstairs in his pyjamas, ten minutes before he was due to leave the house. “What on Earth have you been doing upstairs?” asked Lucifer, creating the diversion Castiel needed to get out of the house without further questioning.

The route to Anna’s house seemed twice as long as usual, and Castiel was on the brink of turning back home and telling Lucifer he was sick several times, even though Lucifer would know he wasn’t sick, and Anna would hate him forever. He eventually got to the house with the black door and bronze knocker, and Anna was already outside waiting for him. “Hey, Cassie.”

“Hey, Anna.” Castiel smiled shyly, and they set off on their journey. Castiel was unsure whether he should hold her hand, or what the protocol was. It was probably best if they didn’t hold hands, Castiel reflected, as his hands were sweaty. In fact, Castiel felt sweatier than a sinner in church all over.

Thankfully, they arrived at school right on the bell, saving them the pain of long goodbyes, as he and Anna both hated being late to lessons. He arrived in English, glad to have Dean and Charlie to distract him.

“Hey, Cas,” said Dean, slinging his bag on the table like he did every English lesson. Castiel noticed Charlie raising her eyebrows at the nickname, “How’s it going?”

“Not well,” Castiel admitted. “Me and Anna…”

“Have you finally started dating?” interrupted Charlie. “What? No!” insisted Castiel before remembering that they kind of were. “Well, sort of. Lisa told me that Anna had a crush on me, and under a strange set of circumstances, it kind of came up in conversation. I said I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go out with her, so she suggested a kind of ‘trial run’.” Charlie and Dean both burst out laughing. “That is hilarious!” said Charlie, once she’d got her breath back. Castiel was irritated. “What’s so funny?” he demanded. “You can’t treat girls like they’re scientific experiments!” laughed Dean. “A relationship is not an equation, Cas. You don’t find x at the end.”

“Well, what is the goal?” asked Castiel. “There is no goal, Cas,” Dean explained. “There’s no final destination, there’s no conclusion to be drawn. A relationship is just two people who love and value each other, spending time together, learning more about each other, just generally being there for emotional support.” Castiel thought he heard Dean’s voice thicken, and he looked at him with concern. "Dean, are you alright?”

Dean just nodded. “He’s right though,” said Charlie, filling in the awkward silence. “Humans are not machines, Castiel. We don’t live just to carry out operations. We are so much more than that. We have all these feelings that are just as important as everything else, and in a relationship, you should be there to pay attention to your feelings, not work together to achieve an end product.”

Castiel had to hold back tears. “You two ought to write for Disney,” he said. “That was beautiful.” Dean grinned at Charlie. “Well, we try our best.”

Castiel walked into form time with Dean and Charlie’s talk fresh in mind. _We are not machines. We are so much more._

“Hey, guys,” he said. “Hello, Anna.” Lisa nudged Anna none too discretely. “He knows, Lisa. Oh, and by the way, thanks for telling him!”

“He’s part of the group!” argued Lisa defensively. “He has a right to know!” Anna just rolled her eyes. “I’m right here,” said Castiel. “So, what’s the deal with you guys?” asked Jo. “Well, we’re kind of dating, kind of not.”

“Have either of you asked the other out?” asked Lisa. “No,” said Anna. “Hand it over,” said Jo. Lisa moaned as she pulled a fiver out of her purse. “Don’t mind us,” said Jo cheerfully. “We’re  just betting on our friends.”

“I bet that one of you’d be brave and ask the other out,” explained Lisa. “But no, you nerds had to go create an experiment where no one asks anybody out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are some deep conversations for a Friday morning English lesson! Charlie and Dean definitely know what they're doing, even if Castiel doesn't. What do you all think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Anna decide it wouldn't work out, but Castiel still feels a certain sadness about his first could-have-been relationship.

Castiel was unreasonably upset. He’d told Anna at the end of the day that he honestly didn’t feel anything, and she said she felt the same. So why did it bother him so much?

“You’re too emotional, Cassie. You need to lighten up,” Gabriel had told him. “Look, you gave this Elsa chick-”

“Anna,” Castiel corrected. “Whatever. The point is, you gave this chick your best shot, and she wasn’t into you, so you got to pick yourself up and look for the next one.”

Lucifer was more understanding. “It’s alright,” he’d said. “There will be other people. You need to let yourself hit rock bottom before you can spring back again.”

Castiel just wished rock bottom would hurry up and arrive so he could spring back again. For once, not even a text from Dean cheered him up.

_Hey, Cas. How did the day go?_

_We’re not together, if that’s what you mean._

_Oh, I’m sorry man, that sucks_

_It’s alright._

_You want to come over tomorrow?_

_Don’t you have work?_

_After I’ve finished work. We can watch a movie or whatever you enjoy doing_

_Thanks, Dean. I’d appreciate it._

_Hey, don’t sweat it. I finish at five. Think you can be at Ellen’s for then?_

_Sure. See you tomorrow._

Castiel’s parents could sense something was wrong as they sat down to dinner. “Something wrong, Cassie?”

“Cassie got dumped after a day!” sang Gabriel. “Gabriel! That’s not very nice,” reprimanded their mum. “What happened, Cassie?”

“Well, there was this girl, and she suggested going out for a day as sort of a trial run, and at the end of the day I told her I just wasn’t feeling it, and she told me the same. So, we’re not dating.”

“Oh, honey, that’s too bad,” his mum sympathised. “I’m going out tomorrow,” Castiel told her. “To Dean’s. I might be back a little late; is that alright?”

“Well, we could hardly let Gabriel come traipsing in at all hours and not you,” said his dad. “Dad! I do not come traipsing in at all hours!”

“I’m sorry, you come in at two in the morning smelling of vodka. Don’t do that, Castiel, and you’ll be just fine,” said his dad. Gabriel still wasn’t happy. “I do not smell of vodka! I don’t drink vodka!” Lucifer managed to turn a snort of laughter into a semi-believable cough, and Castiel tuned out, focusing on the plate of food in front of him.

Gabriel walked into his room later. “So,” he said, coming in without knocking. “A date with _Dean,_ huh?”

“It’s not a date,” Castiel mumbled, turning bright red. “Oh, Cassie, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!” laughed Gabriel. “I’ve kissed more boys than I can name in a drunken stupor, and a couple while sober too!”

“I didn’t know you were… you know…”

“Gay?” Gabriel lifted an eyebrow. “It’s not a curse word, Cassie, you are allowed to say it. and why would you know? You’re my little brother; it’s none of your damn business who’s throat I put my tongue down.”

“Eww,” said Castiel, disgusted. “Too much information!” Gabriel sank down on the bed next to Castiel. “Whatever,” he said, grinning. “I came to help you out on your date.”

“It’s not a date,” Castiel insisted. “Of course it is, you’re blushing like a virgin. Now, what kind of date is this?” Castiel sighed, resigning himself to at least listening to what his brother had to say. “We’re going to Dean’s to watch a movie after he’s finished work.”

“Are you going to have the place to yourselves?”

“What? I don’t know! Probably not, even if John’s not there, Sam probably will be.”

“And who is Sam?” asked Gabriel. “Dean’s little brother,” Castiel told him. “How little?” asked Gabriel, narrowing his eyes. “He’s about ten, eleven. Why?”

“Dammit, that’s to young!” Gabriel sighed. “Why? You weren’t thinking of ‘sticking your tongue’ down Sam’s throat, were you?” Gabriel gave him a dirty look. “If Sam was a little older, you could have told him to piss off and you and Dean could have had some _alone time._ ” Castiel rolled his eyes. Gabriel was convinced that Dean had invited him on a date, and there was no way Castiel could change that. “So, as this is to be a strictly PG rated event, what’s the first rule?”

“Say it don’t spray it?” Gabriel gave him a look that could have melted steel. “I’m trying to help you, Castiel. The first rule is have fun, but not too much. If you feel things are getting a little heated, make up some bullshit like you need to go to the toilet.” Castiel nodded. Seemed reasonable. He’d have to remember that for when he actually went on dates.

“Rule number two: remember, he’s just another boy. You’ll probably find another exactly like him on a street corner somewhere. He’s not  a rare breed, and you don’t need to get too attached or you’ll just end up lonely and depressed when he runs off. Rule number three: don’t put your heart out there for him to just see. You have to play it cool, don’t let him know what you’re planning. And rule number four, a rule that some people consider one of the most important rules: leave room for expansion. Don’t give it away on the first date; then he’s got nothing to look forwards to, and you’ll get a rep for being easy.”

“Did you just sum up _How to be a Heartbreaker_ by Marina and the Diamonds?” asked Castiel. “It’s very good dating advice,” said Gabriel, “provided you know how to use it.” He got up to leave. “Oh, and one more thing,” he added on his way out. “For the love of God wear clean underwear. It might seem like a given, but then again, some people  don’t believe in washing machines.”

A few minutes after Gabriel left, Lucifer knocked on the door. “I don’t know what Gabe told you,” he said, “but I’d be inclined to follow his advice.” Castiel was shocked. The one thing his brothers never did was agree. “How often does he come home smelling like someone else?”

“It’s not a date, Luce!”

“What does Dean think?” asked Lucifer. “What if he’s just grabbing the opportunity while it’s there?”

“I’m not…” protested Castiel. Lucifer gave one of his knowing smiles. “You’re not what? Gay? Bisexual? Well, at least there’s one Novak brother who isn’t.”

“But what about Lilli?” asked Castiel, gobsmacked. “ _Bi_ sexual, Cassie. Attracted to people of both sexes.” Castiel was at a loss for something to say. “Do you know Dean’s sexuality?” Lucifer asked. “He’s gay,” whispered Castiel. Lucifer laughed. “Must be something in the water here. Anyway, you know he’s into boys. Are you sure he doesn’t view tomorrow as a date?” Castiel gave him a foul look, similar to the one Gabriel gave him earlier. “Just because he’s gay, that doesn’t mean he hits on everything with a dick.”

“Oh God no,” Lucifer agreed. “I didn’t mean that. I simply meant that maybe he’s trying to make a move, now that he knows Anna’s out of the question.” Castiel spluttered and stuttered, and Lucifer left him to think things through. Were his brother’s simply that desperate for him to get some? Or was Dean Winchester actually asking him out on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of God don't follow my dating advice. Just don't do it. (And yes, it is just How to be a Heartbreaker).   
> The next chapter might be sad, depending on exam results that I get tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes over to Dean's, where they discuss all manner of things.

Castiel arrived a little late to the diner, and Dean was already stood outside, hugging his jacket against him in the cold. “Cas,” he said smiling. “I thought you’d bailed on me.”  
“No, I just got held up in the street.” There had been a minor car accident on one of the streets, and while no one had been hurt it was still an inconvenience to Castiel, who wanted to use the pavement but had been turned away by a surly officer. “Let’s go!” said Dean.   
He chattered as they walked home, filling silence with funny anecdotes about various customers who came in during the day, including a lady who’d complained because she “highly doubted the vinegar provided was artisanal balsamic vinegar”.  
“I mean, artisanal balsamic vinegar? What even is that?” asked Dean. Castiel shrugged. “Artisanal just means they can charge an extra ten percent for something that’s no different. It’s a way of tricking middle class people out of their money.” Dean just laughed. “See, that’s why I like you Cas. You rarely say anything, but when you do it’s comedy gold!”  
Castiel couldn’t help but be pleased. Of all the things he’d been called, funny was never one of them. “I’m glad someone appreciates my dry humour.”  
They made it back to Dean’s house just as it started raining. “Typical English weather,” muttered Dean. “Can’t stop raining for thirty seconds.” He unlocked the door, and Castiel took a moment to take in Dean’s house. It was surprisingly clean, seeing as Dean didn’t strike him as the type of person who was overly bothered about tidiness. Maybe his dad was. Speaking of…  
“Is anyone else in?” asked Castiel. “Does it matter?” replied Dean. “No, just curious.”  
“Sammy’s at a friend’s, and Dad’s probably out ‘working’.” Castiel chose to ignore the way Dean put quotation marks around working. “So, what movie do you want to watch?” asked Dean. “What do you have?”  
“Netflix,” Dean told him. Castiel floundered as he always did when faced with a decision. “What would you recommend?”  
“Well, my favourite is Avengers Assemble, but you’ve probably already seen that a thousand times, and Age of Ultron too.” Castiel shook his head. Dean was shocked. “Never seen… Oh my God, get your ass on that sofa right now. You are watching this, and you will love it.”   
Dean found the movie on Netflix, and they sat down to watch it. Castiel was particularly intrigued by Black Widow and Hawkeye. “So, what are their powers?” he asked Dean. “They don’t have them,” Dean said. “They’re just ordinary people. I think that’s why Sammy likes this film so much; they’re just ordinary people. They’re not Superman, they can’t fly or shoot lasers from their eyes and stuff, but it feels like that given a bit of time and extensive training, an ordinary person could be a superhero.”  
Castiel took in the information silently as Black Widow lay trapped next to an increasingly angry Dr Banner. “Scarlet Johansen really suits ginger hair,” he commented. Dean nodded in agreement. “She’s really pretty, but then again I do like red hair.”  
“I thought you only like blondes,” teased Castiel. “Lisa’s going to the hair dressers to get her hair dyed, you know.” Dean shrugged. “I wouldn’t date Lisa even if I was straight,” he confided in Castiel. “She’s too full of herself. Not that I think girls should be broken down husks of human beings, not at all, but she’s so sure of herself, and she thinks she’s God’s gift to men.” Castiel shrugged. He liked Lisa well enough, but he could see where Dean was coming from. “Then boy have you got a storm coming,” he said. “Lisa’s probably planned out what your children will look like.” Dean rolled his eyes. “She needs to calm down. She gives off this needy, desperate vibe every time she talks to me, but I just don’t have the heart to tell her I’m not interested.”  
“You probably should tell her,” Castiel advised. “How, though?” asked Dean. “Pretend you’re Lisa. How would you want me to tell you?”  
“Not publicly,” said Castiel straight away. “There’s no need to publicly shame her for having a crush on you, but you have to be classy enough to tell her to her face, or at least over Skype, so you can look at her. Other than that, I can’t really think of anything. You want to talk to my brother Gabriel; he’s really good at this.” Dean shook his head. “No. You know Lisa, and you know what’s best.”  
Castiel thought as hard as he could. “Don’t just talk to her out of the blue,” he said. “Otherwise it’ll seem like people have been talking about her, and she can’t stand that. Wait until she texts you, and she’s flirting with you. Then ask her if you can Skype, and tell her then.”  
“What do I say?” whined Dean, sounding like a five year old with difficult homework rather than a fourteen year old. “Something along the lines of “I can’t help but notice you’ve been flirting with me, and I’m really sorry but I’m just not interested.” Short, sweet, and to the point. Don’t bullshit her; she’ll just talk crap about how you’re a coward. You need to be direct, but kind.” Dean nodded. “God, this is hard. I hate doing this.”  
“I’d have thought you do it a lot,” said Castiel. “Why?” asked Dean. “Well, look at you,” explained Castiel, feeling the blush come up his cheeks already. “You’ve got these green eyes, and perfect hair, and you’ve got all these muscles, and you’re tall, and basically every girl’s dream.”  
He was saved from carrying on by the landline ringing. “Hold that thought,” Dean told him with a wink as he got up to answer the phone. “Hello?” Castiel heard through the hall. He tried to get the blush to go from his cheeks, and failed miserably. He just had to ask.   
“Alright, Sammy. Sure you’ll be alright? Have fun!” said Dean before putting the phone down. “That was Sam,” he said. “He’s staying at his friend’s overnight. Anyway,” he said, throwing himself back down on the sofa. “You were saying how gorgeous I am?”  
“Shut up,” said Castiel. “My point was, I would have assumed the girls fawned all over you back home.”   
“Oh, they did, and most of the boys too. The captain of the football team is quite a catch for anybody.”  
“You know what you were saying about Lisa being full of herself?” Castiel reminded him. Dean shrugged. “You never seen a hypocrite before?” Castiel laughed. “Whereas you, on the other hand, are so empty of yourself, it’s probably bordering on mental illness,” Dean said. Castiel shrugged. “Crowley really takes it out of you. If you’re told every day that you’re not good enough, that you’re a waste of oxygen, soon enough you start to believe it. And once you believe it, it takes over you. You believe that you don’t deserve anything in life, you believe you not worth anything, and it brings you down. Your grades start to slip, and your social life declines, and your life becomes living hell.”  
Dean couldn’t say anything. “So, yeah, I’m so empty, and it probably is mental illness. But I feel like it’s getting better.” Castiel finished his tirade, surprised at how much he’d just told Dean, how much of an insight this boy had had into his head. Then Dean surprised him. He pulled Castiel into a hug, crushing him into his chest so that Castiel couldn’t really breathe but could feel the solid chest below the shirt. “You’re not worthless, Cas,” he told him. “You are more than good enough. You deserve everything in life. You’re smart and pretty and so, so strong.”  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean. “Thanks, Dean. I appreciate that.” Dean let go, placing his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “I’m not the only one who thinks that,” he said. “Jo adores you, Anna thinks the world of you, even Charlie thinks you’re pretty cool, and there’s probably more too, more people that I’ve never spoken to that think you’re awesome.”  
“Then where were they?” whispered Castiel. “Where were they when Crowley kicked me into the gutter, or when he ruined months’ worth of work, or when he called me names?”  
“People are scared, Cas. They know that if Crowley is stood up to, there’ll be all hell to pay. What I’d like to know is why the teachers aren’t all over this shit.”  
“They think of it as teasing, just a little rough play. After all, boys will be boys,” said Castiel bitterly. Dean grinned. “Well, we’re going to ruin him, Mean Girls style.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa comes down on Castiel in all her fury, and that's when Castiel finds out there's more to her than meets the eye.   
> Dean recieves a text from his dad telling him that he's taken Sam somewhere, so Dean will be spending the night on his own. In a random act of kindness, Castiel invites him over, and Dean gets to properly meet the Novaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long one, sorry.

When Lisa walked into form time on Monday, Castiel knew he was in trouble. “You know when you said you’d talk to Dean for me? What did you really say?” She was pissed off, and Castiel was mildly terrified. “I sort of brought you into the conversation, and played you up.”

“Reeaally?” said Lisa, in a tone that made Castiel want to bolt for the door toute suite. “Then why did he tell me he wasn’t interested? Even after I ruined my hair, for him!” Castiel spluttered and stammered. “Lay off, Lisa, it’s not his fault,” said Jo. “He probably did his best. Look at what happened with him and Anna.”

Lisa cooled off as Jo talked her down, and she even smiled and apologised. “I’m sorry, Cassie. I was just upset.”

“It’s alright,” said Castiel. “We’ll never fight over boys again,” Lisa declared. “God almighty, get back to Disney Channel!” said Jo dramatically.

In English, Castiel sat down next to a very nervous looking Dean. “Is everything alright? I saw Lisa go crazy at you in form.” Castiel shrugged. “She was just upset you told her you weren’t interested. She’s over it now.” Next to him, Charlie snorted. “What?”

“It’s just Lisa Braeden and over it are not two things that go together.” Castiel looked confused. “She said she was okay…”

“That’s bullshit,” Charlie said. “I’ve known Lisa since primary school, and if a little girl can be a bitch at seven, God knows what she’s turned into at fourteen. Trust me, she’s not over it. She’ll be keeping an eye on the both of you, checking you’re not dating some other girl,” she said, pointing at Dean, “and you’re not spreading shit about her. She won’t give up on you, Dean. She’ll _make_ you love her, and bring down anyone that says otherwise.”

“Jesus Christ,” said Dean, pale in the face. “Does she have some form of problem?”

“No,” said Castiel. “You said it yourself; she’s too full of herself.” Dean groaned. “How the fuck am I meant to deal with this?” Unfortunately, the teacher heard him, and thought he was talking about the homework assignment she was giving out. “You’ll make time, Mr Winchester, and I’ll not hear you swearing again in my classroom or you’ll be sent out.”

“Sorry, Miss.” Dean lowered his voice. “What do I do?”

“Run back to America,” Charlie told him, only half joking.

That Saturday found Castiel hanging around the diner, chatting with Jo and Dean while they worked. Dean explained his predicament to Jo and Ellen. “I mean, I know she’s your friend, but she’s a nut job according to Charlie.”

“Charlie’s right,” muttered Ellen under her breath. Jo gave her a dirty look. “Mom never liked her,” she explained. “But Charlie is right. You ought to be very careful with what you tell Lisa from now on, both of you.”

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” muttered Castiel. Jo sighed. “See, I always feel so conflicted when Lisa gets herself into situations like this. I know I should be a good friend and support her, but a lot of the time she truly is picking fights out of thin air, turning on people who have done nothing wrong.” Castiel shrugged. “I suppose the best we can do is wait for her attention to turn to someone else. I mean, it’s not like you’re the only boy in school.” Dean still looked miserable. “How soon will that be?”

Just then, Dean’s phone whistled in his pocket, telling him he had a text. “I bet it’s her,” joked Jo. “She knows we’ve been talking about her.” Dean shook his head. “It’s Dad, telling me he’s taken Sammy somewhere, and I’m going to be alone overnight. Brill.”

“Hey, how about you come over to mine?” suggested Castiel on an impulse. “Then you don’t have to be alone.” Dean grinned. “Sounds great to me! Let me text my Dad, and when I get off we’ll have to stop via my house to grab my stuff.”

“I should probably text my mum too, rather than just showing up on her doorstep with a boy she’s never met.”

It didn’t take Dean long to collect his stuff, and soon they were on their way to Castiel’s, after his mum texted back and said she’d be thrilled to meet Dean. “I feel morally obligated to warn you about at least one of my brothers, if not both of them.”

“I’ve met Lucifer,” said Dean. “Yeah, but he was on best behaviour. But you’ll probably be fine. Gabriel on the other hand is grounded because of something he did at school last week, and is crazy with it. He’s normally out every Saturday, and back late, but he’ll be around today to make uncomfortable remarks.” Dean grinned. “Relax, Cas, it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’ll remind you of that.”

As soon as Dean was through the door, Castiel’s mum was all over him. “Hello, Dean, it’s so lovely to meet you,” she gushed. “Let me take your bag off you, it looks so heavy. Do you like Chinese food? Castiel’s dad has just gone out to get some, we didn’t know you were coming, see, but if you don’t like Chinese we can order some pizza or something.”

“Chinese food sounds perfect, Mrs Novak.” Dean flashed a charming smile, and Castiel’s mum looked delighted. “If there’s anything you need, let me know!”

When she was gone, Castiel apologised. “I’m sorry, she kind of over reacts.”

“I kind of like having someone to gush, actually,” said Dean. “Reminds me of bygone times.”

“Cassie! Can you reach up in this cupboard for me?” called his mum through the kitchen. “One sec,” Castiel told Dean. He reached up into the indicated cupboard. “What did he mean, ‘reminds him of bygone times’?” she asked Castiel in Norwegian. “His mum’s not around anymore. I don’t know whether it’s divorce, or she’s dead, I just know she’s not around.” Castiel’s mum looked as if she was going to cry. “Mum, don’t worry. He’s fine.” He left the kitchen before his mum could ask about adopting Dean.

“Sorry,” Castiel apologised. “It’s fine. When did you draw that?” asked Dean, pointing at a crudely painted bee that Castiel had done in year one, and scrawled his name across. “When I was about five. I don’t know why they framed it.”

“It’s modern art,” Dean told him with a straight face. “Come on,” said Castiel, ignoring him. “Let’s go upstairs until dad comes back with the food.” They encountered Lucifer on the stairs. “Oh, hello Dean.”

“Hey, Luce.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but said nothing. Gabriel on the other hand was less quiet. “Did I hear someone say Dean?” he hollered from his room, causing a look of alarm to pass over Dean’s face. Gabriel bounded out of his room, and almost fell down the stairs when he saw Dean’s stunned face. “Christ, Cassie, you never mentioned your boyfriend was _hot._ ”

“Umm… thank you?” said Dean. “Oh my God, American too! You never tell me anything.” Gabriel pouted. “You didn’t tell me you were gay until last week,” Castiel reminded him. Gabriel shrugged, and Castiel noticed Lucifer silently laughing out of the corner of his eye.

“Cassie, once you’re done with him, can you give him over to me?” asked Gabriel, thankfully in Norwegian. Dean looked mildly horrified. “Don’t worry,” Lucifer told him. “Gabriel’s being crude.”

“What, so his usual self then?” said Castiel. Gabriel gave him a dirty look. “I did not come here to be insulted,” he declared, so after he threw Dean a wink, he marched back into his room. “He’s doing it on purpose,” Lucifer told Dean. “He’s deliberately making you feel uncomfortable. Just say the word, and I can put a stop to it for you.”

“When Gabe’s grounded, we all suffer,” Castiel said. “What exactly did he do again?” asked Dean. “You don’t want to know,” said Lucifer grimly.

After spending a brief period of time in Castiel’s bedroom, his dad arrived back with the food, and Castiel and Dean dug in. There was certainly enough for everyone to have seconds and even thirds, and Dean was fit to burst. “That’s the thing with Chinese food, though,” said Gabriel. “You feel so full that you swear you’re never going to even look at food again, and then ten minutes later, you’re raiding the kitchen cupboards for desert.”

Dean certainly didn’t feel like desert until ten minutes later, when Mrs Novak pulled out an apple pie, freshly baked. “It doesn’t really go with Chinese food, but I just love apple pie.” Dean had to agree.

After the food was all done, Gabriel bet his ass that he could beat Dean at Mario Kart. “Wait, what does that mean for me if I lose?” Gabriel simply threw a flirty wink and a Wii remote at him.

While Dean was the better driver, Gabriel knew all the shortcuts, and used ever dirty trick in the book to eventually place him at the top of the leader board. “Don’t worry, I’m all bark and no bite. Anyway, Cassie’s the jealous type.” Castiel threw him a dirty look, and Lucifer took Dean’s remote from him. “I’ll beat him for you Dean,” he said. “He might think he’s the best, but I can actually drive.”

As promised, Lucifer beat Gabriel. This lead to more betting, and the tournament went on for three hours. The only race Castiel won was against his mum, so most of the time he let Dean drive for him and be his banner man.

When they got ready for bed, Gabriel came upstairs with some hot chocolate, provided courtesy of Mrs Novak. “It’s an old Norwegian recipe,” Castiel told Dean. “It’s thick as paint, but tastes twice as good as that awful instant stuff we have in form time on Friday.”

Gabriel stayed with them for a little while, claiming he had nothing better to do. Grounding in the Novak house meant no phone, no iPod, no laptop, nothing. And Gabriel hated it. He drank hot chocolate with Castiel and Dean, listening to stories about people in their year.

“Does this hot chocolate taste a bit funny to you?” asked Castiel. “No,” said Gabriel. Dea simply shrugged. “I don’t know what this stuff usually tastes like.”

Pretty soon, they had drained their cups, and Gabriel sprung up to get them some more. “Gabe? More hot chocolate?” asked his mum. “Dean really likes it,” he said. “He’s never had proper hot chocolate before.” Mrs Novak’s heart melted, and she gave Gabriel the ingredients. “Here, take the camp stove,” she said. “You can make as much as you want up in Cassie’s room. Just be careful, okay?”

“Okay, mum.” Gabriel hauled the things upstairs, stopping via his room. There, he took the syrup bottle and emptied out its contents into an empty mug he had lying about. Then, he filled the bottle with Disarrono and resealed it, grinning to himself. He wasn’t named after the Trickster for nothing.

“Hi guys, sorry it took so long. Mum gave use the camping stove so we can make as much of it as we want.” He tipped the ingredients into a bowl, and watched the fun unfold.

Castiel was the first to show signs of alcohol in his system. He suddenly got very giggly, and laughed excessively at everything Dean said.

Predictably, Dean was next to succumb. Instead of getting giggly like Castiel, he just got slower and more open and honest. That was when Gabriel stopped drinking. He wanted to remain sober to enjoy the rewards of his hard work.

Talk turned to some girl Lisa. “Who’s Lisa?” asked Gabriel. “Oh, she’s some bitch in our form. Cas is friends with her.”

“My, my, Cassie, friends with the bitches,” teased Gabriel, eyebrow raised. Castiel giggled. “They’re not bitches, Dean just doesn’t like her because she went all weird when Dean said he didn’t like her, and I know why!”

“Why she went weird, or why Dean doesn’t like her?” prompted Gabriel. “Both!” blurted out Castiel, laughing. “She went weird because she really, I mean _really_ liked him. She was sooo in love with him, and me and Jo and Anna were all like… we were all like…” Castiel stopped in the middle of his sentence. “I can’t remember the word!” he said, bursting into laughter again.

“I see.” God, Gabriel hated drunk people when he wasn’t one of them. _Patience,_ he told himself. _You’ll get something good soon._ “Why didn’t Dean like her?”

“Because he’s GAY!” blurted out Castiel. “Shh!” whispered Dean, horrified. “Your secret’s safe with me,” Gabriel reassured him, whilst inwardly celebrating. He had some matchmaking to do.

“I know! Let’s play spin the bottle!” he cried out. “Won’t that be really boring?” asked Dean. “There’s only three of us…”

“Won’t know until we try!” Gabriel grabbed a half full water bottle from Castiel’s desk, and set it down on the floor between us. “I’ll spin first.”

He was low-key disappointed when it landed on him and Castiel. He leaned over, and gave Castiel a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “That’s cheating!” Dean insisted. “Or do you play by elementary school rules?” he teased.

“Fine!” declared Gabriel. “Now we play mouth to mouth.” _Oh God please let this work. I wouldn’t mind Dean, but I might scare the poor kid away, and I am not going near Cassie again._

After two rounds in a row where the bottle only landed on Dean, and said boy made out with himself in such an obscene way that even Gabriel had to laugh, it finally happened. Dean, and Castiel.

Dean clambered over what was left of the bar of chocolate and practically sat himself in Castiel’s lap. _In fact, scratch that_ , thought Gabriel. _He really is sat in Cassie’s lap._

Castiel almost didn’t realise what was happening until Dean’s mouth was actually on his. Then his senses kicked in. _WARNING! WARNING! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, NOVAK!_

_He won’t remember this in the morning,_ said a sly little voice somewhere in the back of Castiel’s mind. Castiel chose to pay attention to that one, rather than Gabriel slipping out of the door, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel the Trickster indeed. For those who don't know, Disarronno is an Italian liquor type thing, with quite a high alcohol percentage.   
> Don't assume you've seen the last of Lisa, either. She'll probably come back with a bite!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up with a hangover and no recollection of the previous night's events. Luckily, Gabriel is more than willing to share the embarrasing details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts off in Gabriel's POV, and switches back to Castiel at the star.

Gabriel didn’t see Lucifer until he walked straight into him. “Oh, hello Lucifer!”

“Get your ass inside my room right now.” He pushed Gabriel in front of him, and followed him into the room, closing the door behind him. “What the hell are you playing at?” Gabriel faked innocence. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Really? You had nothing to do with the fact that our little brother currently has his tongue down some boy’s throat!”

“Come on, Luce, you saw the way they were looking at each other, it was only a matter of time. You wanted that to happen as much as I did.” Lucifer looked furious. “They are fourteen years old!”

“Exactly! They’re not children anymore!”

“Yes, they are, and so are you! Putting that much alcohol in their systems, what were you fucking thinking!”

“I didn’t think-”

“No, you didn’t. You might think you’ve helped, Gabe, but they’ll wake up in the morning with a hangover and vague memories of what’s happened, and they’ll be damn lucky if they even remain friends after this!” Lucifer sank down on the bed. “I’m just sick of Cassie being lonely.”

“So am I,” said Gabriel, sitting down next to him. “I’m not just playing a prank, Luci, I want Cassie to be happy, and this Dean boy seems perfect.” Lucifer sighed. “I know your hearts in the right place, Gabe, but you’ve got to learn to think. How are we going to explain why both Dean and Castiel are throwing up in the morning?”

“Bad Chinese food?” Gabriel suggested. Lucifer gave him a dirty look. “They’re not going to buy that,” he said. “Dean and Cassie, or mum and dad?”

“Oh, mum and dad will buy anything,” Lucifer said dismissively. “You’re going to have to tell them.”

“Cassie will be so pissed off with me,” Gabriel reflected.  “Whose fault is that?”

Gabriel got up. “I’m going to bed. Night, Luce.”

“Night, Gabriel.”

Lucifer watched his brother go, sighing internally. Honestly, he didn’t understand the severity of the situation. Cassie was delicate. He couldn’t handle as much alcohol as Gabe could, and he had no idea about Dean. Sometimes he really felt like he was Gabe’s dad.

*

Castiel woke up in the morning, a stab of pain behind his eyes. Dean was already awake, and smiling. “There’s Ibuprofen on the cabinet. Your brother’s an asshole.” Castiel had to agree. The whole room reeked of alcohol, and Castiel couldn’t believe he hadn’t smelt it last night. “How come you’re alright?” he asked Dean, swallowing his tablets with a glass of water that he suspected Lucifer had left there. Dean shrugged. “Not the first time I’ve had my drinks spiked, and probably not the last.” He looked at Castiel warily. “Are you going to throw up?”

“No,” said Castiel, fairly certain he wasn’t. He became less certain when he sat up. “Lucifer left a bowl too,” said Dean, eyeing Castiel’s pale face. “Lucifer was in on this?”

“No, Lucifer wasn’t.” Lucifer stood in the doorway. “I caught Gabe looking rather smug about something, and I pretty much figured it out. You feeling alright, Cassie?” Castiel nodded. “Feeling up to breakfast?”

“What was Gabe so smug about?” Lucifer looked at his feet. “Probably giving the two of you alcohol.” Lucifer was a terrible liar, but he always lied for a good reason, so Castiel figured it was best they didn’t know. Dean also looked slightly uncomfortable. _He remembers. He knows what happened last night._

Castiel didn’t press the matter further as he swung his legs onto the floor. “Come on,” said Lucifer. “It’s time for breakfast.”

Castiel wobbled down the stairs, grateful to sink into his chair. Dean gave him a reassuring smile. “Good morning boys!”

“Good morning, Mr Novak.” Dean sat down in the chair next to Castiel’s. “What was so funny last night? We could hear you to laughing from down here.”

“We were watching YouTube videos,” Dean lied smoothly. “Some of them are pretty funny.”

“I like that Thomas Sanders boy, the one who makes the Vines,” said Castiel’s mum. “It’s nice how the humour doesn’t come from being nasty to people or making fun of people.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, but said nothing. “Pass me the cereal,” said Lucifer, breaking the silence.

After they got washed and dressed, Dean got a text from his dad asking when he’d be back. “Oh, don’t worry; I’ll drop you off back home before lunchtime, if you want,” Castiel’s dad offered. He went out for golf every Sunday afternoon, and said it’d be no trouble to drop Dean off on the way.

Dean left, and Castiel dragged Gabriel up the stairs to explain himself. “Sorry, Cassie,” said Gabriel, in a way that suggested he wasn’t really sorry at all. “It paid off though.”

“How?” asked Castiel suspiciously. “Don’t you remember? Just before I left we started playing spin the bottle, and it landed on you and Dean. Dean sat on your lap, and I don’t know how far it escalated from there.” Gabriel grinned as the colour drained from Castiel’s face. “You stupid asshole! What have you done? What the actual fuck?” Castiel stormed off into his room, leaving Gabriel stood on the landing looking pretty pleased with himself.

_How could he have been so stupid? No wonder Dean looked uncomfortable!_ Castiel couldn’t believe himself. _I am never getting drunk again. All it leads to is poor choices._

_Hey Cassie. How did your sleepover go? X_

Castiel stared at the text from Jo, deciding whether to answer honestly or lie. In the end, he went for honesty. She might have even been able to help.

_Not great, to be honest._

_What?! What happened? X_

_It was all fine until Gabriel thought it was a good idea to put alcohol in our hot chocolates!_

_Oh. My. God. Gabriel got you both drunk?!!! X_

_Yeah. Gabriel just told me how it ended, because I can’t remember a thing._

_How? X_

_With Dean sat on my lap during a round of spin the bloody bottle._

_OMG!!!!! I mean, you agreed to play spin the bottle? How did you not see that backfiring on you? X_

_Shut up! I’m pretty sure Dean Winchester kissed me last night while we were drunk, and I have no idea what to do about it!_

_Wait, does he remember? X_

_I think so._

_OMG! X_

_Stop saying OMG and help me! What do I do?_

_Do you want me to text him, ask him how the sleepover went? X_

_Please._

Castiel knew he was being a coward, but he just couldn’t face the idea of texting Dean, not now he knew what had happened. He lay back on his bed, waiting for the outcome of Jo and Dean’s text conversation.

“Hey Cassie! You gave me the inspiration for a new song!” Gabriel poked his head round the door, guitar in hand. “Want to hear it?”

“Do I have a choice?” Castiel grimaced as Gabriel sat down on a chair. “Nope.”

_“Drunken kisses, stolen in the dark_

_This is our modern fairy tale._

_Hiding out under the deep blue sky,_

_Rain coming down like hale._

_We are the new dreamers,_

_The hot young believers,_

_The rebels without a cause._

_If you hold my hand,_

_Together we’ll walk,_

_Together, forever, we’ll stand.”_

Gabriel lowered the guitar. “It’s not done yet, but what do you think?”

“It’s nice,” said Castiel honestly. “Don’t tweak it too much when you record; it’s really powerful when it’s just you and the guitar.” Gabriel looked pleased. “I wonder what my stupid music teacher will make of it. She’ll never believe me if I tell her it was my drunk little brother that inspired it.”

“Why do you even play her everything? She clearly already thinks you’re wonderful; why rub it in?” Gabriel grinned. “I like watching her try and claim she had any impact on my work. One time, I did a bit of improve for her, and I made up a few words too. The look on her face was priceless.”

“What did you do?” sighed Castiel. “I serenaded the straightest boy in the room, and even proposed we got “busy under the blankets” later on.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have harmonies to add?” he teased.

“Don’t you have dicks to paint, Michelangelo?” Castiel blushed. “Don’t you have straight boys to serenade?”

“Don’t you have fruit to sketch?”

“I have never drawn fruit in my life and you know it.” Castiel’s phone buzzed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have actual friends to text.” Gabriel left the room, guitar in hand already humming to himself.

_Advance warning! Dean’s gonna text you. Brace for an awkward conversation! X_

Just as Castiel had read Jo’s text, one came through from Dean.

_Hey Cas. We should probably talk._

_Hello Dean. What’s up?_

_Look, Cas, I don’t know whether you remember what happened last night…_

_Gabriel told me. He’s even written a song about it._

_Oh God he hasn’t!_

_I’m afraid so. You couldn’t tell though._

_That’s nice, although it is a side track to why I texted in the first place_

_Why did you text?_

_Don’t play dumb with me, Castiel Novak. I texted to decide a reasonable course of action regarding last night_

_What do you propose?_

_I’m not sure. It’d be difficult, what with Crowley and all…_

_What would be?_

_A relationship._

Castiel choked on air.

_This isn’t the Middle Ages. You don’t have to date someone just because you kissed them._

_Don’t get me wrong, I think you’re amazing! This would be so much easier if I could only remember!_

_I could remind you ;)_

_… not too bad an idea…_

_You are sober, aren’t you?_

_Yes, why?_

_You’ve changed so much since the shy little Castiel who stammered when asked to explain an English assignment to me_

_I’m not bullied as much anymore, Dean. It builds confidence when you’re not getting beaten up every day._

_Anyway, I’d still love to give you a refresher... maybe we could meet up after school on Monday?_

_I’d love to._

_See you then ;)_

Castiel could have screamed. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened in his life! Sure, there was some nervousness like there had been with Anna, but mostly he felt excited. He texted Jo.

_Guess what?_

_What?!?!?!?!! X_

_HE WANTS TO KISS ME AGAIN!_

_OMG!!!!!!!!!! THAT’S SO GREAT!!! X_

_I’m so excited!_

_Lisa’s going to be furious x_

_Shit! I forgot about Lisa! Please, don’t tell her._

_I won’t. I could never do that to you x_

_She’ll find out somehow._

_I’ll side with you, and hopefully Anna would too x_

_Hopefully…_

_Forget about Lisa. You just enjoy what you and Dean are gonna get up to! X_

Castiel was overjoyed. Even when the inevitable happened, and Lisa came down on him with all hell behind her, Castiel would have one friend to see him through. He picked up his brushes and continued work on his project. Jekyll’s side was coming in nicely; the colours leaping off the canvas, emphasising the joy and goodness of Jekyll’s character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabriel are the best big brothers anyone could wish for, even of sometimes Gabriel's plans aren't too well thought out. His heart's in the right place, and seeing Castiel drunk is just a bonus. Also, yay for songwriting Gabriel! (Don't quit the day job, am I right? Songwriting's never really been my forte)  
> Thanks to everyone leaving Kudos, Comments and Bookmarking!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean meet up again, and Gabriel and Lucifer are dicks.

Castiel tried to sneak out the door on Monday morning, certain his family would be able to tell he was up to something. Unfortunately, he walked slap bang into Gabriel. “Hey there, Cassie? That eager to get to school? You hair looks nice; for once.” He narrowed his eyes. “You’re not meeting Dean, are you?”

Castiel flushed and stammered, and Gabriel laughed. “This is too cute! Look at you, blushing like the little virgin you are!” He patted Castiel on the arm. “Good luck, little brother. Really good job on the hair; you’re going to have to teach me how you did that.”

_I actually ran a comb through it,_ thought Castiel, not hesitating to run out of the door before he attracted any more attention.

Thankfully, Lisa was ill that day, and Jo wasted no time in getting Anna up to speed, sparing no detail, much to Castiel’s embarrassment. “You’re not mad though?” he asked Anna. “About what?” she asked, confused. “Well, because we had our almost relationship…” he trailed off. Anna laughed. “Oh Cassie, you’re so funny! Honestly, you must do some things on purpose. I’m not mad. I want you to be happy with whatever. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t spoken to a boy since whatever we did.”

“Ooh, who?” Jo pounced on her. Castiel tuned out on their argument, not really interested if it was weird to date younger boys or not. For all he knew, Dean could be younger than him.

Castiel sat next to Anna in history, and she warned him about Lisa. “She can be possessive,” she warned. “She’s marked Dean out as her territory, and you’re going to have to let her get over it in her own way. There will be screaming, and crying, and all sorts. But she’ll come round in the end, you’ll see.” Castiel was really starting to think he’d made a poor choice here. He hadn’t heard a word in poor Lisa’s favour ever since Charlie told him about her. Dean was handsome, of course, but boyfriends came and went for people like Dean Winchester, and Castiel wasn’t sure whether it was worth risking a friendship over some boy, no matter how pretty he was.

Before he had time to make said decision, however, the final bell went. Anna gave him a wink and a reassuring hand squeeze. “You’ll be fine. Take some gum, and go get him Tiger!” Castiel smiled nervously at her as he chewed his gum. _I don’t even know where we’re meeting,_ he remembered. He pulled his phone out of his bag to text Dean and ask, but Dean had gotten there first.

_Meet me at the side gate near math_

_Maths,_ Castiel mentally corrected before packing up his stuff before picking up his stuff and heading downstairs towards the maths department.

He found Dean there leaning against a wall. “Your name’s on that wall,” he said, nodding at the wall opposite them, upon which was a notice board with various certificates.

_Mathematician of the Month- June 2013: Castiel Novak_

“They really need to update that,” said Castiel, mildly embarrassed. “Are we going to get going, or what?” asked Dean. “Where are we going?” asked Castiel. “Well, I figured it’d be weird and awkward and un-classy to just drag you behind a dumpster and make out, so we’re going to a little place.”

Castiel opened his mouth to ask where, put Dean shushed him. “No more questions! Is that gum?”

“Not mine, sorry.” Dean put on a fake hurt face. “Won’t even share your gum with me,” he said, wobbling his bottom lip. “I told you, it’s not mine,” Castiel laughed. “Anna gave it to me.”

“I’ll have it off you by the time we’re done,” Dean promised with a wink. “You’re so… I forget the word…”

“Awesome?”

“No,” said Castiel, genuinely bothered that his English was failing him now, of all times. Dean just grinned and turned the topic of conversation somewhere else.

“Cheesy!” said Castiel, several minutes later as they queued up in some little coffee shop. “That’s what I wanted to call you earlier, but I forgot the word.” Dean just rolled his eyes. The barista called their number, and they went up to order. Two mocha frappes for takeout, and they walked along the river bank.

Dean hopped across the river on the stepping stones that were meant for access to the field on the other side of the bank, dragging Castiel along by the hand. “Sammy found this place when I took him “exploring”,” he said, dragging Castiel through the low hanging branches of a willow tree. “Kid loves to go get muddy, but then again I guess we all did at some point.”

Castiel hummed in agreement, thinking back to the time when Lucifer and Gabriel had traipsed through the door, dripping mud and river water everywhere, back before Castiel started school and Lucifer and Gabriel were only little.

“Do you ever miss home?” he asked Dean. “This is my home,” he said, confused. “Not here. Back in the States.” Dean shrugged. “Not really. I still talk to my friends over Skype and Facebook and stuff, but I don’t miss the place at all. I kind of prefer England in some ways.” Castiel couldn’t agree. However pretty England was, it was nothing compared to the beauty of the Scandinavian countries.

Dean lay back in the grass, resting his head on one of the roots of the tree. “This is nice,” he admitted. “You, me, and a tree. It’s like the start of one of those romance novels from the eighteen hundreds. Next thing you know, I’ll be shipped off to war, or you’ll be a psycho.” He sat up. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Castiel grinned mischievously. “Can you swim?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare throw me in that filthy ass river Castiel Novak, or I swear to God…”

“Filthy ass?” laughed Castiel. “I think you deserve to go in just for that!” He stood and did his best to lift Dean off the tree root he was clinging onto.

Dean just laughed. “That’s cute, Cas, but let the big boys have a turn now.” He pulled himself up, and grabbed Castiel round the waist, lifting him clear off the floor. “Hey! Let go!” Castiel wriggled as Dean carried him closer to the water. “You want to apologise?”

“For what?”

“For making fun of me?” Castiel wriggled some more. “No. Put me down!” Dean ignored him. “You know, you’re really quite easy to carry, but with all this wriggling about I might just drop you…” Castiel stopped wriggling immediately, and started slipping. “Dean, you’re dropping me anyway.”

“Hang on.” Dean set him down on the floor, and picked him back up again straight away. “Arms round my neck,” he instructed. “Legs round my waist.” Castiel did as he was told, and found himself face to face with Dean. “So this is what it’s like being your height?” he wondered. Dean laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll grow at some point.” Castiel pulled a face.

“Stop that,” said Dean. “Stop what?”

“Pulling that face.”

“What face?” Dean tried his best to imitate it. “The one with the raised eyebrow, and funny mouth thing going on.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” lied Castiel. “Are your arms not tired?” Dean shook his head. “You weigh next to nothing. Plus I work in a diner. There’s some heavy lifting in there, with all the plates and shit.”

“Eww, you keep shit in a diner?”

“You stop that smart mouth.”

“Make me,” said Castiel. All of a sudden, Dean’s arms disappeared from round him, and he found himself falling to the floor, and bringing Dean with him. Dean pulled him into his lap and pulled his face close. “Make you? Alright.” He pressed their mouths together, and Castiel’s brain went blank. He wrapped his arms around Dean, drinking in the taste of his mouth, mingling with the scent of his skin and the feeling of his hands on his back.

Dean certainly seemed to be enjoying it too. His hands clung tighter to Castiel’s back, pulling him closer as he leant back against the tree trunk to stop them falling over. Castiel had no idea how long they stayed there, but he was dying for air. He pulled away, taking a big breath in. Dean grinned at him. “So, Cas. How did you find it?”

“Stop grinning like that,” said Castiel. “I might had hated it.” Dean laughed. “I know for a fact that you didn’t. Your cheeks are red, and your eyes are dark.” Castiel blushed even deeper. “W-well…”

“Look at you, you’re so cute.”

“How long have you thought so?” asked Castiel. Dean thought back. “Probably since that time Luce dragged your ass into that diner, and I saw what a great person you actually are, rather than timid little Castiel that I saw at school. I saw you chatting with Jo, and when you were laughing it just sort of struck me how pretty you are when you laugh.” Castiel flushed even redder, if that was physically possible. “Oh, and when you do that,” teased Dean.

When Castiel got home, he found Gabriel and Lucifer waiting for him, wearing smug faces. “Oh no, Cassie,” said Gabriel. “Someone messed up your hair, and after you put so much work into it!”

“Yeah, it’s a real tip now. Looks like someone had their fingers through it,” commented Lucifer. “Have you two been rehearsing?” asked Castiel. Lucifer shook his head. “Gabe told me what you were up to, and we decided that we were going to be irritating.”

“But not too irritating,” said Gabriel, “Or you might set your boyfriend on us.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” protested Castiel. _Was he? He didn’t say anything. No doubt we’re having that conversation later._ “I’d say spending an hour with someone’s tongue down your throat makes them as good as your boyfriend,” said Lucifer. Gabriel stayed silent. “Whatever,” said Castiel, rolling his eyes. “I’m going to my room.”

“Don’t have too much fun!” yelled Gabriel after him. Castiel put his finger up over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Lucifer aren't really dicks- they're just brothers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa gets a text from an unknown number that sparks her curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter from Lisa's point of view

Lisa lay in bed, phone by her side. She’d long since gotten over her fever, but her mother was the overly cautious type. She’d promised her daughter she could go to school on Tuesday, so for the time being Lisa occupied herself with browsing every social media site known to man. She’d even gotten as far as Club Penguin when she got a text from an unknown number.

_Hello, Lisa._

_Who’s this?_ She typed out cautiously. The last thing she wanted was some forty year old paedophile asking for nudes every thirty seconds. Creepy.

_I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out. Go on; guess._

_You have precisely thirty seconds before I block this number_

_Fine, it’s Richard._

_I don’t know a Richard. Sorry, nice try though._

_Crowley, you dumb bitch._

_WTF? Why do you have my number? Delete it!_

_Alright. I did have something that might interest you, but have it your way._

_Crowley, I’m not interested in anything you have to offer me. Your girlfriend says it’s only three inches anyway_

_Ouch, that hurt. Not what I was talking about sweetheart. I was going to tell you an interesting titbit about your new friend Castiel._

_You lay off Castiel. He’s done nothing to you!_

_That may be true, but he’s stabbed you in the back._

_Stop it, Crowley. I’m not falling for your bullshit_

_So you wouldn’t at all be interested in the fact that Castiel was seen buying coffee with Dean Winchester?_

_So what? They’re friends, Crowley. Ever since Dean saw you beating up Castiel in an alleyway, he’s been helping him out_

_So I’ve noticed._

_Why does it concern me, anyway?_

_Oh darling, you’re less subtle than a neon sign that says UNSUBTLE!!! It’s obvious that you have a ‘thing’ for our resident Yank._

_Alright, you got me. Why should I care that he got coffee with Castiel?_

_Just thought you ought to know._

Lisa didn’t bother responding. Why the fuck Crowley thought it was his business to tell her what her friends were doing was anyone’s guess. Next thing she knew she’d probably have Benny Lafitte on the line telling her that Jo and Anna bought cupcakes with their lunch. She rolled her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When she went back to school the next morning, Anna was the first one to see her. “Lisa! You’re back!” Lisa nodded. “To be honest, I was better on Monday, but you know how my mum is.” Anna rolled her eyes. Lisa’s mum was well known in and around the school for many reasons, not all of them positive.

Jo was the next to see her. She didn’t see Castiel until form time, but Crowley’s texts ran through her head. She wasn’t sure why, but something had changed in the way she saw Castiel. She shook it off. _That’s what Crowley wants,_ she told herself. _He’s just being a dick._ All the same…

“So, Cassie, do anything fun yesterday?” she asked. “Oh yeah,” he answered. “Dean and I went to get coffee. It was fun, actually. Having guy talk rather than listen to girls all the time.”

“Go on then,” said Lisa. “The boys are just over there.” She was secretly relieved. If Castiel just out and out told her that he and Dean went for coffee, that meant there was nothing going on without her knowing, right?

Later that night, she decided to just make sure. She texted Anna.

_Hey Anna_

_Hey Lisa. What’s up?_

_Sounds like a really stupid question, but is there anything going on between Dean and Cassie?_

_Well, they’re friends if that’s what you mean…_

_Yeah, that’s what I meant. I didn’t even know they spoke that much, so I was a little bit surprised when Cassie said they went out for coffee_

_I don’t think they went out for coffee, I think it was a more spontaneous kind of thing. you know how boys are, they never arrange anything in advance ;)_

_I feel you!_

Mind at ease, she settled into the maths homework she was doing. It didn’t take long. Contrary to what most people apparently thought, she wasn’t stupid, not at all. She had a sharp mind that so happened to be perfectly wired of maths and physics, and she dreamt of being an engineer for somewhere important like NASA. They probably hired British engineers if they were qualified enough. She had never been able to understand the idea that girls could be pretty and popular or smart. She was both, and she was going to take the world by storm. That’d show everyone.

_Hello again, Lisa._

_Fuck off, Crowley. I checked up on your little allegation, and it’s all perfectly legit_

_But I worried you enough to make you check? I’m flattered._

_What do you want?_

_You know me, Lisa. I’m always looking out to help people._

_Yeah, you really helped out Castiel when you bullied him!_

_I was the best thing that happened to that kid. Without my help, he would never have made any friends._

_You sick bastard!_

_Whatever you say, darling. I was going to help you, but I don’t think I will now._

_I don’t need your help. I don’t have any problems you can help with_

_Really? I know of two._

_Go on_

_The first  is that your potential boyfriend is going on dates with one of your best friends._

_Will you let this drop?! They’re friends!_

_Give me a chance to prove it._

_Fine, I’ll play along with your bullshit, only so I can laugh in your face when it backfires._

_I’ll text you ._

_I have no doubt._

_Don’t flatter yourself love._

Just as she was falling asleep, it occurred to Lisa that she hadn’t asked what her second apparent ‘problem’ was. _Never mind,_ she thought sleepily. _It was probably bullshit anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is most definitely up to something, and he's dragging Lisa into it too by the look of things...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally pulls up some courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the little star is, the perspective changes from Castiel to Lisa. I feel it's important that her side of the story should be told as well; I don't really want to completey villain-ise her.

Castiel sat on the grass with his friends. The weather was finally getting warmer and the girls had coaxed him outside to benefit from the sunshine before it inevitably turned cold again. Despite the fight he’d put up, Castiel was actually quite enjoying the gentle breeze ruffling through his hair and the grass.

“Hot man candy, twelve o’ clock,” muttered Anna under her breath. “What does he want?” hissed Lisa. “Not you,” whispered Jo in Castiel’s ear. Castiel choked on his drink and tried to turn his splutter-y laugh into a more attractive cough. “God, I know I’m a stunner Cas, but you need to chill,” said Dean, winking. “Lisa, Joanna.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” said Jo sarcastically. “Together we make Joanna. Very clever, Dean.” Dean ignored her and the dark look Lisa was giving him. “Cas, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Umm, sure.” Castiel followed him to a nearby tree, blushing at the wolf whistle that probably came from Jo. “What’s up?”

“We need to talk.” Castiel’s stomach dropped before Dean realised what he’d said. “No, not in the we Need to Talk way, in the we need to talk way.” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I feel like we should have had this conversation on Monday, you know, after our…”

“Meeting,” finished Castiel, ever cautious of the people behind them who may or may not have been listening. “You could call it that.” Dean grinned. “I was going to text you, but it felt a little bit un-classy doing things over text…”

“And that’s what Dean Winchester’s about, classiness,” teased Castiel. “Damn it Cas, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you! Don’t make me make you be quiet again!”

“You wouldn’t. Not with everyone here.” It was dangerous, challenging Dean like that, but Castiel was right. “Fine. Just be quiet.” Castiel mimed sealing his lips shut. Dean ignored the childish gesture. “The thing is, I kind of really like you, now that I know the real you and not the Castiel who hides in corners, and I would like… what I’d want is to… will you go out with me?”

“Be your boyfriend?” whispered Castiel. He nodded his head. Dean grinned wider than should have been humanly possible. “That… that’s brilliant! Great! I should probably get back to math though. I’m supposed to be in detention, and I told Miss Mills I was getting my lunch. She’s probably looking for me by now.” Castiel smiled. “Go back to detention, you rogue. Text me.”

Dean grinned again and headed off towards the maths department. Castiel went back to his circle. “Soooo,” said Lisa, as soon as he’d sat down. “What does _he_ want?”

“He’s going out with his dad on Saturday, and asked me if I’d mind babysitting Sam, since I’d already met him.”

“You’ve met Sammy?” asked Jo. “Yeah, Dean’s dad gave me a lift home one time when it was raining, and he’d just picked Sam up from school.” Jo nodded; that was a reasonable explanation. Lisa had a worried look on her face. “Lisa, are you alright?” asked Castiel. “What? Yeah, I’m fine. I just feel a cramp coming on.” Castiel had been taught at a young age that while on her period, a girl needs all the support she can get, not someone going “Eww!” at her. So Castiel tried for what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Would you like some ibuprofen? Luce keeps me well stocked.” Lisa shook her head. “It’s alright, I’ve got some prescription stuff. Anyway, isn’t ibuprofen for headaches?” Castiel shrugged. “I’m pretty sure it’s just a general pain killer. If not, I guess the placebo effect kicks in.”

“I don’t care if it is a placebo,” said Lisa. “Whatever helps is welcome here.”

As soon as he got home, Castiel sought out Lucifer, knowing he’d be irritated if he wasn’t informed of Castiel’s new relationship status. “Luce! Luce! I’ve got something to tell you!” Lucifer came down the stairs, textbook in hand, glasses still on. “What? Is the house on fire? Otherwise, I’m going to strangle you for distracting me from the stupid textbook on the lungs just as I was getting into it.”

“The house isn’t on fire,” Castiel admitted, “but please don’t strangle me. I doubt my _boyfriend_ would be very pleased.” Lucifer smiled, then frowned. “Now I owe Gabe ten pounds.”

“You were betting on me?!”

“Gabe thought that you two had balls, and one would ask the other out within thirty six hours of your little… meeting on Monday. I bet against him, more out of habit than anything else. I am happy for you though, really.” Castiel gave Lucifer a tight hug. “I don’t know, Cassie. Dean seems the jealous type,” he teased. “Seriously, that boy seems to have a heart of gold. Break it and I’ll beat you bloody.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way round?” asked Castiel. “Aren’t you supposed to threaten to beat him bloody if he breaks my heart?” Lucifer shrugged. “I’m not fussy.”

Gabriel smirked as Lucifer handed him a ten pound note upon entering the house. “Congratulations, little brother. Always use protection; they lie when they say they were tested last week.” Castiel flushed. “Gabe! We’re fourteen!”

“Old enough,” said Gabriel with a wink.

*

That evening, Lisa texted Crowley first.

_Crowley, you were right_

_Told you so. What happened?_

_Dean came over at lunch, said he wanted to talk to Cassie in private. When he came back, Cassie made up some BS about babysitting his little brother. I can’t believe he’d lie to me_

_Ouch. Your best friend, and your dream man._

_He’s not my dream man. I wouldn’t take him now. I don’t want him anymore._

_Why are you still texting me?_

_Because Cassie did a pretty shitty thing. When he offered to talk to Dean for me, he gave some BS saying Dean only liked blondes, so now I’m stuck with this ugly hair colour for I boy I don’t even want anymore! All the while, Cassie’s taking him from right under my nose! That’s not what best friends do!_

_Ah, girl world. Where all the fighting has to be sneaky._

_This isn’t_ Mean Girls. _This is just Mean Lisa, and Crowley_

_Can’t wait to start working with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of sad when you can throw your back out at seventeen years old... I'm just gonna lie on the floor with a cushion under my back... :'D


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel babysits Sam and learns a little more about Dean's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was just a filler chapter that kept going, and going...  
> But anyway, guess who finally got contact lenses?

“Hello?”

“Hey, hot stuff. Listen, Dad’s going out tomorrow, and I have a small favour to ask,” said Dean on the other end of Castiel’s line. “I’ll be working all day, and I can’t leave Sammy alone, so could you do me a massive favour…”

“You want me to look after Sam on Saturday,” interrupted Castiel. “Could you?” asked Dean. “I mean, the kid’s almost twelve; he doesn’t require much looking after, but you know, make sure he eats, make sure he doesn’t go through my stuff, generally keep an eye on him…”

Castiel mock sighed, pretending it was a big deal. “Fine,” he huffed. “Thanks, Cas. You’re a life saver, well, a little brother saver anyway.”

It was late Friday night, and truth be told Castiel had just been getting ready to go to bed when Dean had called, but he didn’t mind staying up a little longer, if it was Dean calling. He knew it was sappy, but he didn’t care. What was wrong with staying up to talk to someone you cared about?

“Hey, Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“Sweet dreams.”

“You too, Cas. Dream of me; I’ll dream of you.” Cas grinned and blushed a little at the cringe-y statement. “Bet you’re blushing,” teased Dean. “What? No!” lied Castiel automatically. “Sure,” said Dean from the other end. “Good night, Cas.”

“Night, Dean.” He hung up the phone and resumed his night time preparations.

As he lay in bed, he couldn’t help but imagine Dean lying there next to him, whispering dumb but sweet things in his ear, cuddled up close to his side, hand resting lightly on his stomach. He drifted off to sleep with the image of Dean’s green eyes burning in the back of his eyelids.

“Castiel! Get up! Dean is at the door!”

Castiel jerked awake, checking the clock. It was eight o’clock, and if Dean was here then he was late to work. He hurried to get dressed and ran downstairs to see Dean hopping from one foot to the other in the hallway. “Hey. You ready to go?”

“I haven’t eaten,” Castiel told him. Dean shrugged. “It’s fine, you can eat with Sammy.” Castiel barely had time to yell a goodbye to his parents as Dean practically dragged him out of the house. “Why are you here?” asked Castiel. “Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you, but why?”

“I didn’t know if you knew the way to my house,” said Dean, “So I told Ellen I might be a little late and came and got you. Sammy is probably getting up round about now, I told him to put some pants on at least. There’s hot dogs for lunch, just throw them in a pan of boiling water and they’ll inly take five or ten minutes. Make sure Sammy’s done his inhaler when you get there, I’ve told Sammy to make sure you eat as well… What am I forgetting?”

“I don’t know the emergency escape route from your house,” said Castiel solemnly. “Oh, it’s just the back door…”

“Shh, Dean. I was joking. It’s going to be fine,” said Castiel as they stopped outside of Dean’s house. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “I’ve got this.” Dean leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. “I know. I’ve got to run; Ellen is going to be furious. See ya, Cas!” Dean all but ran down the road. Castiel watched him go before approaching the door. _Do I knock? Is it open? Do I walk straight in?_

Fortunately he was saved from answering that question when Sam threw open the door. “Castiel!”

“Sam! It’s nice to see you!”

“You just kissed my brother,” Sam giggled. Castiel blushed. “Come on, let me in. I’m starving.” Sam stepped out of the way of the door, but didn’t drop the subject. “You did, I just saw you. Dean told me you were his boyfriend. He said we can’t tell dad though, because dad would get mad.”

“Would he?” asked Castiel. _John Winchester seemed perfectly nice when he gave me a lift home. But then again, at that point Dean and I were only friends…_

Sam nodded. “We had an uncle once who got married to a man. Dad was so mad that we’ve never spoken to him since. I liked mom’s brother too, but after mom died dad said he had no right to see me and Dean anymore and he didn’t want us growing up around that sort of thing.” Castiel was stunned into silence. “Oh my God, I… I didn’t know.”

“That mom was dead?” Castiel nodded. “It’s okay. Me and Dean don’t talk about it very much, and neither does dad.” Castiel was unsure what to say. “Dean talks about you though,” said Sam, grinning. “He talks about you all the time.” Castiel blushed. “What does he say?”

“When dad’s around he talks about how smart you are. Can you help me with my homework later? It’s really hard.” Castiel nodded. “Of course. What does Dean say when your dad’s not around?”

“He talks about how pretty you are.” Sam grinned as Castiel blushed, fully aware of how pissed Dean would be when he came home and found out how much he’d told his boyfriend.

“Have you eaten breakfast?” asked Castiel, changing the subject. Sam shook his head. “No, I was waiting for you. I didn’t know what to have, so I thought I’d let you decide.”

“I can make you some of my brother Gabe’s pancakes of you want,” offered Castiel. “Yeah!” said Sam enthusiastically. “Who’s Gabe?”

“My brother; not the oldest, but the middle one.” Castiel talked as he found all the necessary things in the Winchester’s kitchen. “He’s in year eleven now, so he’s sixteen years old; two years older than me.”

“Duh,” giggled Sam. “I’m not that bad at math. Tell me more about Gabe. Does he look like you?”

“No, Gabe’s got blonde hair like my brother Luce, and brown eyes. He’s short, like me and he’s very fond of sweets. He’s good at lots of things but he gets in trouble a lot at school with his teachers because they say he’s too lazy, and they’re right. He also goes out a lot; stays out until late with his friends. They drink and go out and meet girls, except Gabe meets boys.”

“So he’s gay like you and Dean?” Castiel nodded. “That’s right. he’s also very good at music; he’s forever in his room on his guitar or the piano humming to himself and writing his own songs.” Sam’s eyes shone. “Gabe sounds so cool!” Castiel laughed. “I’ll be sure to tell him you said so. He’s sure to appreciate the compliment.”

The kitchen filled with smells that made both boys’ mouths water, and Sam started pestering. “Is it ready yet?” he asked Castiel for the hundredth time. “How about you go and get dressed into some actual clothes rather than pyjamas, and by the time you’re done, they’ll be here waiting for you. Alright?”

“Alright.” Sam scampered off up the stairs, and Castiel turned his attention to the pancakes, stacking up three on each plate before Sam came bouncing back down the stairs. “Are they done?”

“Yes they are!” Castiel had never felt so domestic as he set Sam’s plate down in front of him and watched in pride as the eleven year old wolfed down his pancakes like he’d never seen food before. He ate his at a more leisurely pace, keen to avoid indigestion. “Have you done your asthma inhaler?” he asked. “No,” said Sam. “Go on, you have to do it.” Sam huffed, but went to the top drawer on the left and pulled out a brown inhaler and a spacer. Castiel watched carefully as Sam took his three puffs and replaced the equipment in the drawer.

“Have you always had asthma?” asked Castiel. “No, only since the house fire.”

“The one your mum died in.” Sam nodded. “Yep. Dean’s older, so he didn’t get asthma, and dad used to smoke. Well, he still does, but only at night when he thinks we can’t see him. He says it’s a filthy habit that he doesn’t want us to pick up.”

“And he’s quite right,” said Castiel firmly. He could still remember the heated arguments when his parents had found a pack of cigarettes in Gabriel’s school bag. It had turned out that Gabriel was totally innocent, they really were a friend’s, and Gabriel was hiding them from the senior staff at school for him. But still, his parents had flipped, thinking their little boy was smoking.

Sam just shrugged. “I don’t see the point in smoking. I mean, when I googled what was in a cigarette, it told me it was just some leaf! Dad just inhales burning leaves!” Castiel grinned. “Burning leaves,” he agreed.

After breakfast, they put the dishes in the dishwasher and Castiel helped Sam out with his homework. “The other kids didn’t get this sheet,” said Sam mournfully. “They all got a really easy one, but the teacher said I was soooo gifted, so I had to push myself and do a really hard worksheet.” Castiel was surprised. The worksheet was quite difficult for an eleven year old.

It didn’t take them long to work through it together. Once Sam understood the general principle he got on just fine, only checking his answers with Castiel to make sure they were all right. “Perfect,” said Castiel. “What do you want to do now?”

They spent a blissful day browsing Netflix and playing on the Wii, and Sam even found Dean’s old DS so they could play download together. They were on Nintendogs when Dean came home.

“I’m home!” he yelled as loud as he could. “Shh!” said Castiel and Sam together. “Our puppies are making friends.” Dean leaned over Castiel’s shoulder. “Aw man, is that my old dog BatDog?”

“I can’t believe you called him BatDog. That is animal cruelty,” Castiel said. “Oh?” said Dean, lifting one eyebrow up before vaulting over the side of the sofa to land on Castiel’s legs. “How so?”

“Really Dean? The poor thing just wants you to love it, and you gave it a name it could go to hell for.” Castiel shook his head. “It’s alright, puppy,” he crooned at the screen. “Nasty old Dean’s not going to hurt you now.”

“That’s right. I’m going to hurt Castiel instead!” Dean pushed Castiel off the sofa. Castiel heard a sigh coming from Sam’s general direction before Dean sprung from the sofa to try and pin him down. Castiel rolled to the side, dodging Dean’s hands and scrambled on top, sitting on Dean’s legs and pinning his wrists back. “I win.”

“Okay, but consider this.” Dean flipped their positions. Castiel struggled, but Dean held him tight. “You lose.” He leaned down and put a kiss on the end of Castiel’s nose before helping him up and throwing a bag at him. “What’s this?” asked Castiel before he saw his own pyjamas at the top of the bag. “Why do you have my overnight bag?”

“I stopped by your house on the way home, asked if you could stay over because dad’s going to be out all weekend. Your parents said yes, Gabe helped me pack the bag, there’s probably God knows what in there.” Dean grinned. “Let’s get started.”

They ordered pizza for dinner, and stayed up watching movies. Dean sent Sam to bed at eleven, claiming that he could stay up if he wanted, but he and Castiel were going to start making out. Sam quickly said goodnight and made a run for it. “Let’s see what Gabe’s put in our party bag.”

Dean pulled out a pyjama top but no bottoms, a fresh t shirt for the next day, a toiletries bag, and bottle of WKD with a sticky note on it that read: _You guys are lightweights. Have some weak stuff._

“There’s a shit ton of candy in here too,” said Dean, tipping the bag upside down. Half of the Tesco sweets aisle fell out, along with five foil squares. Castiel wanted to die. Trust Gabriel to do something stupid like put condoms in his overnight bag. “Not what I meant by candy…” said Dean.

“We’re not going to... you know… use them?” asked Castiel. “I don’t think so,” said Dean. “Oh thank God,” said Castiel relieved. “It’s just that with Sam just upstairs, I don’t think it’d be a good idea.”

“You can say you’re not ready,” said Dean softly. “It is allowed. We’ve not even been dating a week. I don’t know that many people who’d jump into bed together at this point.”

Castiel smiled awkwardly. “I guess not.” Dean grinned suddenly. “Don’t give them back to Gabriel though,” he said evilly. “Make him think we used them.” Castiel giggled. “Alright.”

“Might as well eat his candy though, and drink his booze,” suggested Dean, with a sly glance at Castiel. “I’ll go get the glasses.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” Dean called after him. “I know,” said Castiel, returning with two glasses. “Pass me the Magic Stars.”

“What is that, a kind of drug?” Dean looked shocked. “No!” laughed Castiel. “Blue packet, on your left.” Dean picked it up, along with a four pack of Crunchies. “Crunchies? The hell is all this?”

“It’s English chocolate. Gabe loves it.” Dean shrugged, tearing into the gold wrapper. “Do they always come in fours?”

“Have you never been to a supermarket? Of course not!”  Castiel was shocked. “Right, we’re doing this the correct way. You are going to try every single piece of chocolate and sweets in this room.”

It took half an hour for Dean to have a bite of everything. Some things he loved, like the Crunchie bars and the Malteasers, but he spat out the Turkish delight straight away. “Isn’t this that thing Edward or Edmund or that kid on _The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe_ sells his whole family out for?” he asked, clearly unimpressed. Castiel wrinkled his nose. “Yeah. I never liked it that much either.”

After the sweets were gone, Dean opened up the WKD. “Let’s get drinking!”

One empty bottle later, Dean and Castiel agreed with Gabriel. “This really is weak stuff. Even you’re not drunk yet.”

“Tipsy, but not drunk,” Castiel agreed. Dean shrugged. “Maybe it’s because we ate so much before, and all the sweets just soaked up the alcohol.”

“Let’s get into pyjamas, then we can have a pyjamas make out session,” suggested Dean, grinning. “But Gabe only packed me a pyjama top!” whined Castiel. “Why would he do that?”

“Beats me,” said Dean in a way that suggested that it didn’t beat him at all. “Just put on your top.” He threw the white t shirt at Castiel who just threw off his old top and changed right there in the living room. “Very nice,” said Dean, eyeing up Castiel’s torso. “Where’ve you been hiding those muscles?”

“Under my clothes,” Castiel rolled his eyes. “Come on; where are your pyjamas?” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear. “I sleep naked.”

“Go on then,” said Castiel, calling the bluff. Dean got as far as his underpants before Castiel stopped him. “Alright,” he said just as Dean hooked his thumbs over his waistband. “I’ve seen enough.”

“I’m in my pyjamas,” teased Dean. “Now you need to get into yours. Off with the pants!”

“Dean, honestly, I’d rather not…”

“Come on, Cas, don’t be shy! Look at me, I’m as close to naked as you can be!”

“No, Dean, you don’t understand…”

“Do it! Do it! Do it!” It was all too much for Castiel. “I SAID NO!” he shouted.

Dean looked horrified, and Castiel instantly felt guilty. “I’m sorry,” he apologised immediately. “I’ll… I’ll do it.” Dean caught his hand as it went towards his belt buckle. “No, Cas. I’m sorry. I just… I just don’t know what happened, or what came over me. I’m so sorry.”

“Its fine,” Castiel reassured him. “No, Cas. It’s not. Yell at me, scream, cry, do something because I’m in the wrong here.” Castiel felt his bottom lip wobble. “Stop it,” he said. “Stop punishing yourself. You made a mistake; there’s no need to beat yourself up about it. You weren’t to know.” He held onto Dean’s hand. “There are just things that I’m not sure I’m ready for you to know about just yet.” Dean nodded in acceptance, even though Castiel could see he was dying to know what he was trying to hide.

“So… movie?”

During the movie Castiel cuddled up to Dean to try and show him he wasn’t really upset. Dean hadn’t put any clothes on, and Castiel could feel the warmth of his skin as Dean put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Your skin is so warm,” murmured Castiel. “And you’re so cold,” replied Dean. “Why are you so cold?” Castiel shrugged. “I’m always cold.”

“Let’s shift positions,” suggested Dean. “Get up a second.” Castiel did as he was told, and Dean shifted onto his back. “Here, now you lie on top here, and you’ll get all my body heat.” Castiel hesitated for a moment. Dean was pretty much naked…

“It’s only weird if you make it,” Dean winked. Castiel scowled at him before doing as he was told.

It was comfortable lying on top of Dean, and warm too… Before long, Castiel felt his eyelids drooping and the world faded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Castiel possibly be hiding?  
> And BTW, it's me! I got contact lenses!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's parents throw a dinner party that he and his brothers have to attend. However, things don't seem so bad when Hannah walks through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the text is all over the place, assume the text on the right is Hannah singing, on the left is Gabriel and in the centre is both of them together.

Castiel arrived back home at lunchtime the next morning. “I’m home!” he shouted. “Cassie! How did you enjoy the treats I left you?” asked Gabriel, smirking. “They were great, thanks Gabe,” said Castiel, playing along. “Did you use all of them?” asked Gabriel, eyebrow raised. “Every last one.” It wasn’t Castiel’s fault if he and Gabriel were talking about different things.

Lucifer interrupted. “I think Castiel’s talking about the sweets, aren’t you Cassie?” _Damn it._ “Of course I am,” said Castiel, playing smooth. “What was Gabriel talking about?”

“The condoms I left in the bottom of your bag.”

“I don’t think they were used,” said Lucifer. “They’ve not even been dating a week and anyway, they’re fourteen.” Gabriel shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Where are mum and dad?” asked Castiel. “They’re out,” said Lucifer vaguely. “When are they getting back?”

“Why, do you miss them?” teased Lucifer. Castiel rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Calm down, Gabriel,” said Lucifer one eyebrow raised. Castiel grinned. “I’m going to brush my teeth. Gabe didn't pack a toothbrush yesterday and my mouth feels so dirty.”

“Why? What’ve you been doing, Cassie?” teased Lucifer. “Now who sounds like Gabriel?”

“You know, I am still here,” said Gabriel. Castiel left Lucifer and Gabriel to argue while he brushed his teeth.

Gabriel made lunch, and shortly afterwards their parents came home with huge carrier bags full of food. “Oh, hello Cassie. Did you have fun at Dean’s?” Castiel nodded. “Why do you have all that food? Are we having people over?”

“Yes, your mum and I are having a dinner party, and you three will be attending.” Gabriel groaned. “I hate your dinner parties! All these middle aged people asking how revision is going, and saying how smart I am to be taking additional science even though nearly every kid in the country does it, and saying how much I’ve grown even though we all know I haven’t grown since I was about Cassie’s age.” Their mum gave him a stern look. “You will be there, you will look presentable, and you will be nice to everyone who has the misfortune of talking to you. Lucifer never complains.”

“That’s because Lucifer get practice at being nice to people that he’d rather throw in a well, a useful skill when one is a doctor,” said Lucifer. “At least Castiel enjoys them, right Cassie?”

Castiel shrugged.  “I don’t know, sometimes. It depends who’s there. I don’t like that awful woman that dad works with, the one that doesn’t seem to understand marriage is a two person thing, and not a three person thing.”

“I don’t think your mum likes her either!” laughed their dad. “Miriam’s not so bad really, but don’t worry, she’s not coming tonight.”

“Who is?”

“It’s a surprise. Go upstairs and take a shower. You could at least look like you got more than three hours sleep.”

“I got six,” grumbled Castiel as he made his way to the bathroom.

Castiel combed out his hair in a million different ways, trying to make it look presentable. Gabriel was sent back upstairs to change twice times before his outfit choice was deemed suitable. The first time he came down he was wearing his underwear. “Go back upstairs and change,” their mum said firmly. “You said presentable,” whined Gabriel. “This is presentable in a gay porn magazine.”

“Gabriel Novak you are not a gay porn star. Go back to your room and change.”

The second time he came down in a police officer costume. “What?” he said as he was shoved back upstairs. “I was never told this wasn’t a fancy dress party!”

In the end, Gabriel ended up dressed in his white shirt with the long sleeves that he rolled up to the elbows and a pair of clean black trousers. Lucifer and Castiel dressed exactly the same as Gabriel, except Lucifer put on a waistcoat and Castiel’s hair was a mess compared to Gabriel’s slicked back style.

The guests arrived gradually. The first person to knock on the door was Hannah, who threw her arms around Castiel. “Hi! I missed you!”

“I missed you too!”

“You’re going to have to fill me in on what happened with that Dennis boy,” she whispered. “I think you mean Dean,” Castiel corrected with a smile. 

Castiel was surprised to find he knew the rest of the guests, or at least recognised their faces. As they were about to sit down, there was a knock on the door. “Ah!” cried Castiel’s mum. “That must be John.” Castiel had no idea who John was until Sam walked into the dining room, clinging onto Dean’s hand. “Dean?”

“Cas! It’s been forever!” Castiel laughed. “It’s like I don’t even recognise you anymore.” He wasn’t lying. Dean had tidied himself up for the occasion, styled his hair and put on a dress shirt. “You look great!” said Castiel. “And you too, Sam.” Sam was wearing a miniature version of Lucifer’s outfit, and Castiel had to admit he looked adorable. Mr Winchester walked into the room, wearing a full suit. “Hello, Mr Winchester. How are you?”

“I’m just fine, Castiel, or is it Cas?”

“Whatever’s easiest.”

The guests took their places at the table, and Castiel’s mum gently tapped the side of her glass with her dessert spoon. “Hello, hi everyone. I just wanted to say that there is a reason for our little get together. You all know our youngest boy Castiel. What some of you may not know is that he was adopted, which I suppose is why he doesn’t look like his two older brothers, and for that we are grateful.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her, and Lucifer just shrugged.

“Anyway, I wanted to do a little something to celebrate, as it’s been five years since we adopted Castiel, and they’ve been five magical years. He’s helped Gabe get over his speech problems and motivated Lucifer to apply, successfully, to Cambridge, and he’s changed all our lives for the better. Here’s to many more. Castiel.”

“Castiel,” echoed everyone in the room. Castiel felt the blush rising in his cheeks. Hannah gave his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table, and Dean laughed.

As the meal started, Dean got talking. “You didn’t tell me you were adopted.”

“Does it matter?”

“No, not at all. You were adopted five years ago, so you were nine, right?” Castiel nodded. “That’s rare. You only ever hear of babies or toddlers getting adopted.”

“I guess it was just my lucky day,” Castiel shrugged. “I knew,” smirked Hannah. “I know you better!”

“You’ve known me longer,” Castiel reminded her. “Oh, right, formal introductions. Dean, Hannah. Hannah, Dean.” Dean reached in front of Castiel. “Nice to meet you. I must say, your eyes are amazing.”

“Thank you,” said Hannah, flattered. “Don’t be fooled,” said Castiel. “He’s not into girls.” Hannah’s eyes widened. “Are you two…?”

“Yep,” said Dean, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “No way!” squeaked Hannah. “I knew it! I knew it since you left your number in the diner!”

“Shh,” said Castiel. “Dean’s dad doesn’t know,” he warned her in Norwegian. “I get the impression he’s not as open minded as he could be about these sorts of things.”

“Got you,” replied Hannah in English. Dean looked at him questioningly. “Later,” Castiel told him.

After the meal was all done, Castiel’s mum sent everyone under the age of twenty one upstairs so “the grownups can talk”. Sam took a shining to Lucifer after he realised they were wearing the same outfit, and he adored Gabriel’s guitar. After that, Castiel’s brothers turned it into a competition: who did Sam love the most?

Sam revelled in the attention, and Hannah and Dean and Castiel got talking. “So, how do you know Cas?” asked Dean. “We were friends back home,” she said. “He was in my class in the Norwegian equivalent of primary school, which I guess is kind of like elementary school for you, and we were best friends. Hell, I’ve known him longer than his parents have known him!” she laughed. “So, how did you two get together?”

“It kind of started after Dean left me his number. After the beating of a lifetime, Dean invited me to hang out at the diner, and it kind of became a regular thing. Then one time Dean’s dad was out taking Sam somewhere, and I said he could stay over here rather than being on his own. Then Gabe got us drunk-”

“Still don’t regret that!” shouted Gabriel, followed by a smack. “He _does_ regret that,” corrected Lucifer. “Anyway,” said Castiel, ignoring his brothers. “Gabriel encouraged a round of spin the bottle, which apparently ended up with Dean sat on my lap with his tongue down my throat, and then we went on a date and now we’re together.”

There was a loud shout from Gabriel in the other room and Dean shook his head. “I don’t believe Gabe used to have a speech impediment.”

“Oh yeah. Do you remember when I told Jo that Gabe called me Cassie because he couldn’t manage Castiel? It’s true. When I first arrived, he just could not get his mouth around Castiel, so he went for the next best thing.”

Guitar sounds came floating out of the next room. “Oh, Gabe’s playing! Let’s go listen!” cried Hannah. She loved listening to Gabriel singing, and would occasionally join in with harmonies. Gabriel had promised her a job as the female vocals on his album, should he ever make one.

They went through to Lucifer’s room where Gabriel sat on Lucifer’s desk chair strumming away.

_“Drunken kisses, stolen in the dark_

_This is our modern fairy tale.”_

“This is our song,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. “He wrote it for us, that night he got us drunk.” Dean nodded. “Never had a song written about me before.” They listened all the way through, and clapped at the end. Sam was beside himself. “You wrote that? That’s so cool! Sing it again!” Gabriel threw Lucifer a smug look before picking up his guitar again.

_“Drunken kisses, stolen in the dark_

_This is our modern fairy tale._

_Hiding out under the deep blue sky,_

_Rain coming down like hale.”_

Hannah joined in on the chorus, and after that, she and Gabriel sang it as a duet.

_“We are the new dreamers,_

_The hot young believers,_

_The rebels without a cause._

_If you hold my hand,_

_Together we’ll walk,_

_Together, forever, we’ll stand._

_And when you dream of me_

_Remember how it used to be_

_Living life in a dream_

_Together_

_And when you hear our song_

_Oh, it plays on and on_

_Forever_

_Just know that_

_For a moment_

_You were my everything._

_Drunken kisses, stolen in the dark_

_Oh, this is our modern fairy tale._

_Hiding out under a deep blue sky_

_Never stopping to question why_

_We are the dreamers_

_The hot young believers_

_The rebels without a cause_

_You used to hold my hand_

_Oh won’t you hold my hand_

_And we can stand_

_And we can stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Hand in hand_

_Forever.”_

Sam went crazy. “That was AMAZING! You have to teach me how to play the guitar, and sing and do the fancy singing that you do!” he said to Hannah. Hannah smiled. “It’s called harmonising. You listen to what’s there, and pick a note that will sound nice with it.”

“And you can do that all by yourself? That’s so cool!”

Even Lucifer seemed impressed. “I have to say, that was nice, especially when Hannah joined in and you sang it as a duet.”

“Thanks, Luce. What do my muses think of their song?”

“It’s awesome,” said Dean. “Seriously, if I could write music like that you wouldn’t catch me on sports teams.”

“You should genuinely record it! I’m sure Hannah would be happy to swing by some time to record, wouldn’t you?” Hannah nodded. “Of course!”

“Gabe, can I have a go on your guitar?”

“I’ll do you one better. Wait here.” Gabriel ran into his room and came back with an old guitar. “I’ll give you a lesson right now.”

“Awesome!” said Sam. As they left Gabriel and Sam to it, Dean muttered to Castiel. “He’ll never shut up about it now. He’ll want guitar lessons from Gabe forever.” Castiel laughed. “Gabe’s not that great of a teacher. He tried to teach me once. It didn’t end well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a point to this chapter I swear. It's building up to say what Cas is so insecure about.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Dean kick off in form time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changes viewpoint a lot. Where the little star is, that's where it changes. It goes:  
> Lisa- Castiel- Jo- Dean- Crowley  
> Sorry for the confusion! A lot of it also takes place simultaneously too. Sorry again!

“Hello darling.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your darling; you’re my tool.” Lisa shivered and pulled her jacket round her a little tighter. “Whatever you say, sweetheart. What do you have for me?”

“Castiel was round Dean’s on Saturday, and he stayed overnight.” Crowley nodded. “Alright. I can work with that. Try and get something a little more incriminating next time though. How did you find that out?”

“I was at my grandma’s. She lives opposite Dean.” Crowley nodded. “I think you need to pay dear old granny a few more visits.” Lisa hesitated. “Crowley, I’m not sure about this. I just wanted to show them I was upset. This is starting to get creepy.”

“Look, darling,” said Crowley, a nasty glint in his eye. “You asked for my help; I’m giving it. You’ve made your bed, now lay in it.”

He walked away, leaving Lisa alone and with a nasty feeling in her gut. “Hey Lisa!” Anna bounded up to her. “What were you doing talking to Crowley?”

“Oh, he was asking me if we had any English homework. Boy’s so stupid he can’t even remember something from Friday’s lesson.” Anna laughed, and the nasty feeling in Lisa’s gut got worse.  “Come on; we’re going to be late to science. You’ll never guess who was texting me last night!” Anna babbled on, and Lisa honestly couldn’t hear a word of it.

She was almost sick when she saw Castiel in form time. “Hey Lisa!” he said brightly. “How was your weekend?”

“Not great,” she said. “I had so much work to do. How about you?”

“It was good actually. I was round Dean’s on Saturday looking after Sam, and I ended up staying overnight. Then on Sunday, my parents threw this party and I saw an old friend from home. It was really nice.” Lisa was close to tears. _Castiel isn’t doing this to hurt me. He genuinely cares for Dean; more than I ever could._ “Lisa, are you alright?” Castiel’s concerned voice cut through her thoughts. “I’m fine,” she lied. “I’m just going to the toilet. Tell Miss Rivers where I am if she asks.” She grabbed her bag and ran.

*

Castiel watched her go with Jo and Anna. “Is Lisa alright?” he asked them. “She seems a little off.”

“Well, she was talking to Crowley this morning,” said Anna. “And that’s enough to turn anyone a bit funny.” Jo laughed. “All the same, I think I’ll go after her; make sure she’s alright.” She left the room. “Poor Miss Rivers,” said Anna. “At this rate, she’s going to have no one left.” Castiel laughed. “I hope I haven’t done anything,” he said anxiously. Anna shrugged. “You know Lisa, her moods change with the wind. You’ll see her in ten minutes time at break and everything’ll be fine.” Castiel had to trust Anna on that.

*

Jo went to the closest toilets to the form room; the brand new ones that everyone went to, the ones that had the hand dryers and mirrors inside the cubicles. Lisa wasn’t there, which was odd. Jo searched through all the toilets in school; the P.E ones that smelt of sweat, the music toilets with only two cubicles in them, even the science toilets where your every word could be heard in the classrooms next door. In a last ditch effort, she even went into the maths toilets where the smokers used to go to have a peaceful cigarette until they put the smoke detectors in. There, she saw one stall in use and the sounds of her best friend trying to stop herself from crying. “Lisa?”

“It’s cramps,” came Lisa’s voice through the door. “Bullshit,” said Jo. “Since when has Lisa Braeden cried over cramps? I’m here to help you, Lisa. Open the door; there’s no one else in here.”

Slowly, the door unlocked and Lisa emerged, red eyed and with black streaks running down her face. “Oh, Lisa!” Jo’s sympathetic side kicked in, and she immediately got some paper towel soaked with cold water to hold over her friend’s eyes, and whipped out her make up bag to try and repair the damage. “Anna said you’d been talking Crowley,” she said cautiously. Lisa sniffled. “It’s true,” she confessed. “Oh, Jo, I’ve done something awful.”

Lisa explained to Jo what had happened, and Jo carefully considered. “What you did was awful, and I have something to confess that I’m sure you would have found out one way or another. Castiel and Dean are an item. Castiel was afraid to tell you because of the crush you had on Dean. Please tell me that wasn’t your motive? To try and win Dean?”

Lisa shook her head. “I guessed something was going on between Castiel and Dean, and I was jealous. I wanted them to be sorry because they embarrassed me, I thought they were doing it on purpose…” she trailed off, threatening to burst into tears again. “Well, now you know, and it’s not me you need to be talking to. You need to talk to Dean and Castiel, tell them you’re sorry and tell them you’re happy for them. You are, aren’t you?” Lisa nodded. “In a way. It’s weird having them together. I never would have pegged either of them as… you know…?”

“Gay? It’s not a curse word, you’re allowed to say it.” Lisa smiled. “I guess I never would have pegged either of them as gay, but as long as they’re happy, I’ll be happy.” Jo gave her friend a hug. “You’ve been through a lot. Now you just need to tie a neat little bow around it and then we can move on.”

*

Dean staggered into form time late. Anna and Castiel were sat on their own, with Jo and Lisa M.I.A. He smiled at Castiel, and took his usual seat on Crowley’s right. “So, Dean. Have a good weekend?” Dean shrugged. “The usual. Went to work, dealt with some old lady who insisted that her food had been exposed to radiation.” Crowley nodded. That was never good. “So, have anybody round at all?”

“Well, I had Castiel round on Saturday. Dad was out with some work thing, and I had to work, and I couldn’t leave Sammy on his own, so gave Castiel a ring and asked him to come babysit.”

“Seems odd that you would choose Castiel over one of your friends,” commented Benny. “Come on, Benny, you with a kid? That’s just a disaster waiting to happen. As for our good pal Crowley, well, I don’t think he’d come baby sit even if I paid him.” Crowley held up his hands. “You’re not wrong.”

“Why Castiel though?” persisted Benny. “Why does it matter who I get to look after Sam? Castiel’s a pal and he helped me out.” Crowley made a face. “Whatever. He’s still the same loser, even though he’s got a bunch of girls to look after him. I swear, he’s so pathetic you could almost feel sorry for him.” Benny laughed, and Dean decided he’d had enough. “Why don’t you just lay off him, alright? Poor kid’s been through some rough times, and he doesn’t need you making things any worse. God, you’re such a fucking asshole, no wonder your girlfriend dumped you!”

He hadn’t realised he was yelling until he finished, and the room went silent around him. Then Anna started laughing, and Castiel next to her, and pretty soon the whole form was either laughing or clapping. “See, Crowley? Everyone thinks you’re a dick.”

“And you’re just some stupid fag who’s gay for Castiel!” retorted Crowley. Dean put his hands up. “You got me.” The whole room went silent again, and Castiel turned the brightest shade of red Dean had ever seen.

Miss Rivers picked that moment to walk in. “Sorry I’m late again, guys, but I got held up in the corridor.” She trailed off when she realised the room was silent. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing,” said Crowley.  “Liar,” said Dean. “Crowley was being a dick to Castiel, and then he said I was gay for Castiel, which wouldn’t be an insult even if it wasn’t true.”

Miss Rivers turned to Castiel. “Castiel, are you alright? No more broken faces?”

“No Miss.”

“Where’s Lisa and Jo?” asked Miss Rivers. “In the toilet,” said Anna. Miss Rivers nodded. “Alright. I’m going to need you three boys to come with me, and Anna, you come too. It’s useful to have a witness.” Anna, Castiel, Dean and Crowley stood up. “The rest of you, just go to break early.” The form filed out, whispering amongst themselves. Miss Rivers led the four students to the principal’s office, where they sat outside while Miss Rivers had a word with the head. “Dean? You first.”

Miss Rivers left the office and Dean picked up his bags and went in. The head teacher was quite frankly terrifying. He played ruby on the weekends, and more often than not he had a bruise or a bump or a black eye on show, adding to his generally horrifying atmosphere. “Take a seat, Mr Winchester.” Dean did as he was told, knowing he was in trouble. “I hear you were verbally abusing another student.”

“That’s on way of putting it,” muttered Dean. “How would you describe it?” asked Mr Singer. “I don’t know,” said Dean, running his hands through his hair. “It started out normal enough, Crowley asked me what I did at the weekend, I told him I had Cas over to babysit my little brother. Then he was all “Why Castiel? Why not one of your friends?”. I tried explaining that Castiel was my friend, then he flipped his shit and started saying how pathetic Cas was and I didn’t think that was fair, so I stood up for him and told Crowley what I thought of him, which in retrospect may not have been enough. Anyway, then Crowley said I was gay for Cas, which I totally am, but even if I wasn’t it wouldn’t be an insult.”

Mr Singer listened to Dean’s account quietly. “First thing first, don’t swear in my office. Second, you need to learn to be diplomatic in your anger. Yes, Richard Crowley is not an ideal human being. Yes, Richard Crowley is a bully, but you need to be better than all that. If you have a problem, you need to just walk away.” Dean laughed. “With all due respect sir, I can tell you grew up in some middle class neighbourhood. If you walk away from Crowley, he’s won.”

“Well, let him win,” said Mr Singer sternly. “You’re not a bad kid, Dean. Aside from occasional detentions for not doing homework and “witty” remarks that sometimes drive your teachers up the wall, you’re a good kid. Therefore, I’m not calling home, but I don’t want to see you in my office again for the rest of the year, understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Get out. Send in Crowley, please.” Dean hesitated by the door. “Sir, Cas had nothing to do with this. He didn’t even know Crowley was talking about him. He didn’t do anything.”

“I’m sure of it, Dean, but I need his account as well. Now do as you’re told.” Dean left the office, and gave Crowley a dirty look. “You’re next,” he told him.

*

Crowley picked up his bags and swaggered into Mr Singer’s office. “Well hello again, Bobby. How’s the family?”

“Sit down, Mr Crowley, this is not funny.” Crowley took a seat. “So Mr Winchester tells me you were being nasty about another member of the form. True or false?”

“False,” said Crowley. Mr Singer raised an eyebrow. “What exactly were you doing?”

“I asked Dean a simple enough question about his weekend, and he answered it, saying Castiel had been babysitting his little brother. I questioned his choice of babysitter, of course. I just didn’t know Dean and Castiel were friends, and then Dean misinterpreted my curiosity as nastiness, and kicked off at me. I made a sarcastic remark, and he kicked off again.” Mr Singer nodded.

“Innocent as I’m sure you were Crowley, this is what the third, fourth time you’ve been called into my office this year? And this is the second time involving Mr Novak. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a bully.” Crowley feigned surprise. “A bully? Me? Sir, I’m hurt.”

“Don’t you try and play me as a fool, Richard Crowley! I’m not stupid!” shouted Mr Singer. “Nearly every day I get some teacher or another in my staff room complaining about you, every time I walk the grounds your name pops up in students’ conversations, and it’s never a good thing! I’m sick and tired of it, Crowley! Detentions obviously aren’t getting through to you, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to strike hard this time. I’m removing you from your position on the football team. You are no longer captain.”

“That’s not fair!” shouted Crowley. “You know what else isn’t fair? Ruining some poor kid’s life because he looked at you funny! I’ve had enough! You will be punished, your parents will be involved, and you will leave my office now!” Crowley got up from his chair, fuming. “What kind of bullshit operation is this?” he fumed. “You’ve just earned yourself a month of detentions with yours truly. Now get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Dean and Castiel just went public...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have their first fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's just a short one, to compensate for the two thousand plus word chapter before it! (Not really, it just reached a natural cut off point here!)

The group met again at lunch, and Anna and Castiel filled Lisa and Jo in on what had happened at break. Lisa called Castiel over to the side. “Cassie, me and you and Dean need to talk,” she said. “Could you call him, find out where he is?”

“Of course,” Castiel agreed. Dean was in the lunch queue, and appeared ten minutes later with a wrap and a can of coke. “What’s up?”

“Can we go somewhere more private?” begged Lisa. They moved over, out of earshot of Anna and Jo, and Lisa started explaining herself.  Along the way, Castiel kept a close eye on Dean, who went from curious to furious in about five seconds.

“I’m so sorry,” finished Lisa. “This is all my fault.”

“Don’t worry,” soothed Castiel. “It was bound to happen at some point, and I can tell you genuinely are sorry.” He gave her a hug, and Dean gave her the fakest smile Castiel had ever seen. “I’m glad you confessed,” said Castiel. Dean said nothing, which Castiel judged to be for the best.

After school, Dean and Castiel decided to go out again. They went to the same place as before, under the willow tree on the opposite side of the river bank.

“Man, I knew that Lisa was up to no good. She’s a bitch.”

“Come on, Dean, she did something bad but at least she apologised for it. that’s more than we’ll ever get from Crowley.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean insisted. “That girl knowingly went and caused trouble for you. If you keep saying ‘it’s alright’ then she’ll never get any better!”

“So you’d lose a friend because you’re too petty to let go?”

“That bitch was never my friend, and if you think she was yours, then you’re stupider than you look!”

“Yes, Dean, that girl was my friend. She talked to me and helped me while you were too busy caring what Crowley and his gang thought of you! You only ever helped me in private! Today was the first time you even acknowledged me at school!”

“That’s not true!” argued Dean. “It is! I appreciate what you did for me Dean but if Jo and Lisa and Anna hadn’t stepped in then I would have been just as lonely as before!”

Dean opened his mouth to argue back but Castiel stopped him. “I don’t want to hear it, Dean. Everything I’ve said is true, and you can’t deny it.”

“No, Cas, you’re right. I can’t deny it. I could have been a better person. I could have been a better friend, but none of that matters now! It is what it is, and you can’t change it. All you can do is accept it.” He held out his hand to Castiel. “I know Lisa’s your friend. But back where I come from, someone screws you over like that and they wake up in an alleyway somewhere. We’re two different people. You think no one’s lying; I think everyone’s lying. You forgive and forget; I hold a grudge forever. Lisa went behind your back and tried to hurt you; and I’ll never see that girl the same way again. It’s because I care about you.”

Castiel squirmed. He really wanted to not be angry at Dean, but he didn’t want to let him off that easily. “I know you care about me,” he said. “And I care about you too. But I also care about my friends. I want them around me too, Dean. You’re my boyfriend; not my boss. I need to have people around besides you, and if that’s going to happen I can’t afford to hold grudges against everyone. My grandfather always said the key to a long happy life is to just let it go. Grudges are like wild lions, and if you try to hold onto them they’ll kill you in the end.” He took Dean’s hand. “Long story short, I forgive Lisa. Whether you do is up to you, but I don’t want her to come between us. Never again.”

He leaned over and kissed Dean lightly on the nose. “So… we good?” asked Dean. “That depends,” said Castiel, grinning. “Are you still a dick?”

“I still have one, if that’s what you mean,” said Dean with a wink. “You’re still a dick,” said Castiel laughing. “I think as first fights go, that was a good one,” Dean decided. “It wasn’t over something dumb like who controls the TV, but it wasn’t too serious either.” Castiel laughed again. “You weirdo,” he said. “Who analyses their fights?”

“Me,” said Dean, eyebrow raised. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Yeah, it’s weird!” said Castiel, shrieking as Dean picked him up as if he were no heavier that a pillow. “You are getting such a dunking!”

“No Dean! No!” Castiel protested even though he was giggling. “Don’t put me in there, it’s filthy!”

Castiel trudged through his front door later that evening, soaking wet. “What happened to you?” asked Gabriel. “You don’t want to know,” Castiel told him. “The things I’ve been through today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, even if I don't respond to comments. it's not because i hate you, i swear, i'm just poorly organised.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's dad turns up, and Dean learns more about Castiel's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The one where we find out what happened to Cas! I'm sorry, it's a bit lengthy.  
> There is as of now a trigger warning in place for childhood abuse, abusive parents, taht sort of thing. I'll put a brief summary in the notes at the end, so if you don't think you can read it, please don't! Don't push yourself! You should be alright during Crowley's section, and right at the beginning of Castiel's there some fluff with Sam, but I'd stop reading when Dean says "Tell me about your childhood."

“Richard Crowley don’t think you can sneak in that back door without me noticing!” _Damn it._ “Hi mum. Have a nice day at work?”

“Oh, lovely,” said Crowley’s mother. “I was stood chatting with Josie when Helen came round the corner, saying I had a phone call from the school.” She sighed and put her wine glass on the counter. “So you immediately came home and started drinking,” said Crowley.

“I won’t have my own son being rude to me. Apologise right now.”

“Sorry, mum.” His mum sighed again. “Honey, we’ve talked about this, more times than I can count. I just don’t know what to do with you anymore!”

“If dad was here he’d beat me,” muttered Crowley. “Your father’s not here, alright?” said his mum sharply. Crowley’s dad was a no fly zone in their house, for various reasons. “Your father’s not here,” repeated his mum. “But you are, and with each phone call from the school, you grow more and more like him! Can’t you see yourself?”

Crowley was furious. “I am not like dad!” he shouted. “Yes you are!” shouted his mum back. “You’re a bully, Richard! You bully everyone around you, physically and emotionally, and I won’t stand for it anymore!” Crowley laughed in her face. “Yeah? What are you going to do? Ground me? Pull me from the football team? Because guess what, Mr Singer’s already done that! I’m in detention for a month!”

“Good! Maybe you’ll finally learn something! I’m so tired of speaking to poor Mr Singer over the phone. I’m so tired with answering the phone by saying ‘what’s he done now?’. I’m so tired of seeing parents glaring at me in the supermarket because you made their child’s life hell!”

“I don’t have to fucking put up with this,” Crowley muttered, grabbing his coat. “Get back here right now, Richard, or I swear to God I will call your father!”

“FINE!” shouted Crowley. He slammed the back door on his way out the house, leaving his mum stood in the kitchen in tears.

An hour later, he was on his way home when a car pulled up beside him, and a bulky man stepped out. “Richard? My God, you’ve grown.”

“Fuck off.”

“That’s no way to speak to your father. Get yourself into this car before I drag you in.” Crowley practically jumped into the car, knowing his dad would make good on his threat. It was a trait they shared.

“Your mum tells me you’re a bully.”

“Hello dad, it’s nice to see you too. How long’s it been now? Three, four years?”

“Very funny, Richard. Just remember, you might be thirteen but you’re still not as big as your old man. I can still smack you stupid.”

“Fourteen,” muttered Crowley, but he didn’t push it. “And I’m not a bully.”

“So your principal’s lying then?”

“He’s twisting facts.” Crowley’s dad nodded. “Twisting facts, aye. So you did not in fact break some boy’s jaw? You did not call the same boy a faggot?”

“Well he is!”

“That’s not the point! There’s a time and place for your apparent prejudices, and it is not in school, you hear me? I’ve talked to your mum, and if she gets one more phone call from your principal, then you are coming to live with me.”

“How will your new husband like that?”

“He’ll get over it, as will you. I swear, Richard, I’m sick and tired of your bullshit. If you’d gone to the councillor…”

“I’m not insane!” said Crowley angrily. “I do not need a councillor, I do not need you and your stupid husband, and I do not need any of this! Leave me alone!”

“Calm down!” his dad looked furious. “I’m taking you home, and you best remember what I’ve told you. You better keep your nose clean.” The car pulled to a stop outside the house where Crowley and his mum lived. “Get out.”

*

Dean and Castiel lay on the sofa in Dean’s living room. Mr Winchester was out again, and Dean had invited Castiel over for another sleepover. They could hear Sam in the room next to them, practicing his guitar like Gabriel had told him to. John had needed a couple of weeks of convincing, but after meeting with Gabriel and working out a price that seemed reasonable to both parties, Sam now had weekly lessons at home. “It’s the highlight of his week,” Dean told Castiel. “He’s likely to come in here and play us something in a little while.”

Sure enough, San came in with his guitar that was a little bit too big for him five minutes later, asking Castiel if he wanted to see what Gabriel had taught him. Castiel agreed, and watched as Sam played him the opening riff from one of Gabriel’s songs. It was simple really, but Castiel clapped all the same when Sam was done, and the kid glowed with pride. He went back to the other room to practice some more before bringing the music theory homework Gabriel had set him into the living room to do while he watched TV.

At the end of the program, Dean sent him to bed. “Give me a hug goodnight,” Dean insisted. “And Cas too,” he said when he’d done squeezing the life out of his little brother. “Night, Cas.”

“Good night Sam, and great job on the playing. Gabe’s going to be so proud next time he sees you.” Sam grinned and practically skipped off to bed. “I wish he’d never grow up,” said Dean fondly. “Look at you, getting all sentimental,” teased Castiel. “Yeah,” sighed Dean, sinking back into the sofa. “I just have those moments, you know? When you look at someone, and you’re just so glad they’re a part of your life. Like, sometimes you might hate them and want to skin them alive, but there are times when you just forget about all that and all you can see when you look at them is all the happy memories you have together. I still remember holding Sammy as a baby. Dad thought I might drop him, but mom knew I wouldn’t. She gave him to me to hold and told me he was Sam, my new little brother. He was so little and soft, and he wouldn’t let go of my hand, and mom cried. I thought I’d done something wrong.” Dean smiled at the memory before shaking his head. “I don’t know. I’m just soppy.”

Castiel smiled. “I like it. I feel like I know a lot more about you now.”

“Whereas I still know nothing about you!” said Dean. “Tell me about your childhood.”

“Before or after adoption?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Castiel sighed. “I’ll tell you about before I got adopted. I might not get through it all though.”

“Nine years? Not that long.” Dean didn’t understand what Castiel had meant when he’d said he might not get through it all. _That, or he’s deliberately misinterpreting._

“My birth family were devout Catholics. My mum, Mrs Novak that is, thought I might want to carry on the faith after I was adopted, but the life I knew with my birth family put me off faith for life.”

“Oh God, you weren’t molested by a priest were you?” Dean looked horrified. “No! Nothing like that,” Castiel reassured him. “It’s just to my birth family, religion was everything. We didn’t have meat on Fridays, we went to mass twice, sometimes three times a week and we sat in the confession box with the priest and confessed our sins.

“My parents had a similar system at home. I had to confess my sins to them every day, even if I had none. If I said none, they hit me. If I confessed, they gave me a line.”

“What’s a line?” interrupted Dean. “I’ll show you at the end,” Castiel told him. “My parents gave me a line for every sin I committed, even the minor ones like taking a cookie from the baking tray. I didn’t even know this wasn’t normal until I was adopted. I thought all Christians were like that. I know better now; for the most part Christians are kind and caring people, just not my parents. Their intentions were good, I guess, they just wanted to save my soul from an eternity in hell.

“Anyway, as I got older my parents got worse. They thought that I would get unholy thoughts if I was allowed to see girls in shorts during P.E. lessons, and they pulled me out of R.E. too, saying that the school had no right to fill my head with false gods and unholy images. The school refused to take me out of P.E. lessons, claiming that unless I had a doctor’s note I was legally obliged to take part. My parents gave me lines for that too.

“Then their marriage hit the rocks as my dad found my mum’s profile on some dating site. Turns out they were both cheating, and by chance the algorithms of the site had matched them up. They struggled morally to get a divorce. They didn’t want to turn to the priest for advice as they knew that he would judge them with the eyes of the lord, but they wouldn’t terminate the marriage without authorisation from the church. They got so wrapped up in arguing with each other that they didn’t feed me, didn’t wash any clothes, didn’t fulfil their duties as parents. The only interaction they had with me was when they asked me to confess my sins, which somehow they managed to remember to do.

“I got so skinny and malnourished that every line made me feel dizzy, and the slightest knock could send me bowling over. In a P.E. lesson one day we played dodgeball, and I got hit in the face and fell. I didn’t get back up again, and the teacher called an ambulance. When I woke up in hospital, the kid that threw the ball at me had left me three bags of sweets and a huge card saying sorry. Poor kid didn’t know it wasn’t his fault. Of course, the doctors noticed the lines and asked me what they were. When I told them, they sent for a social worker and that’s when I got the first inklings that what my parents did wasn’t normal. I stopped talking all together, not wanting to get my parents into trouble because I thought they were good parents who loved me and punished me because they didn’t want me to go to hell. I didn’t want them to be taken away.

“I was released from hospital and my parents were furious. They knew what I’d told the doctors, and they punished me for it. That was when I realised they weren’t good parents, but I was too afraid to do anything. I tried extra hard to be normal at school because I knew I’d be watched, and at home the lines got worse and worse. The final straw was when I came home with a split lip. I’d had a fight with some kid in the playground who said I was a freak, and my parents didn’t like that. They punished my violent behaviour with some of their own, right until the doorbell rang. The priest was on the doorstep, and he asked to see me. My parents smirked, thinking he’d tell me off for fighting. They took him up into my room where I sat crying on the bed. He sent my parents away and turned on some loud music so they couldn’t listen through the door. He sat down next to me on the bed, and I remember being so afraid, so afraid he was going to hit me like mummy did, or give me lines like daddy. He was so kind to me, asking where I’d got the bruises, and I told him I got them fighting, and cried even harder because I’d just lied again, and to a priest! He gave me a hug and told me everything was going to be alright, and I hadn’t committed any sins. He took my hand and took me downstairs to my parents and asked them could they please pack a suitcase for me because I was going away for a little while. They objected, of course, but in the end they wouldn’t say no to a man of the lord.

“They packed me a suitcase full of dirty clothes because they hadn’t washed any in so long, and the priest put me in his car and we drove away. He tried to explain to me on the way that he’d been asked to come by some people down at the social services.”

Castiel could hear the priest’s voice now, echoing through his mind. “Your teachers noticed you were acting funny, and the doctors at the hospital wanted to take you away earlier after what you told them at the hospital, but you wouldn’t talk to the social workers. Why is that, Castiel?”

“They’re a good mummy and daddy,” piped Castiel’s voice through his mind. “They love me, and don’t want me to go to hell.”

“Cas? Cas! Come back to me!” Dean’s voice cut through Castiel’s foggy head. “Everything alright?” Castiel nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Anyway, long story short, the priest took me away from my parents, and shortly after that I was lucky to get adopted by the Novaks, who wanted a third son but the wife didn’t want to put herself through childbirth again, given that it almost killed her and the baby last time.”

Dean sat in stunned silence. “My birth parents were put on trial,” said Castiel. “I remember being presented as a witness and as evidence. I was so humiliated when they took photos of my lines and showed them to a whole courtroom full of people. I was terrified when I had to stand in the witness box and testify against my own parents. They let the priest stand with me, but it was horrible to look into my parents eyes and see them as monsters that weren’t my parents anymore.”

“That’s horrible,” said Dean. “I… I can’t believe that happened to you… that’s just awful…” he wrapped his arms around Castiel. “I’m not sure what to say…”

“It’s alright,” Castiel reassured him. “My adoptive parents, or as I like to call them my real parents, they provided me with everything I could need. They paid for a therapist for years, and they were the most loving parents anyone could ever wish for. As for Gabe and Luce, well, they were the best big brothers ever. I get the feeling mum and dad didn’t tell them the whole story, but they knew I’d come from a very bad place and they immediately wanted to make everything better for me. Later on they looked it up online and learned what mum and dad had never told them.”

“What happened to them?” asked Dean. “Your birth parents?”

“They went to jail. I can’t remember the exact sentence.” Castiel sighed. “But that’s all over now. The priest got me out and helped me through everything. I still talk to him via email occasionally. He likes to hear about life in England.” Dean nodded . “What about the lines?” he asked. “You said you’d explain at the end… if it’s alright, obviously.”

Castiel nodded. “This is going to be a little bit odd,” he warned. He undid his trousers and stepped out of them, revealing hundreds of thin scars all over his thighs, some deeper than others, all in regular lines that suggested they’d been put there on purpose. “They cut me with a razor,” said Castiel, choking up a little. “They cut me where people wouldn’t see the scars. Each line is one sin. Sometimes, when they were angry, they’d punish me anyway.”

“J… Jesus, Cas, I had no idea…” Dean was shocked. Sure, his dad might not be considered an ideal parent all the time, but he loved his two sons more than anything and never hit them, and Dean knew he would never dream of doing anything like this to him and Sam. But Castiel’s parents… Dean couldn’t even begin to imagine the type of childhood Castiel had had.

“No one does,” said Castiel. “You couldn’t make this kind of thing up. You hear it on the news and you feel sorry for the poor kid, then you carry on drinking your coffee or you turn off the TV and go to work or a song comes on the radio and you forget all about it.”

He felt too exposed, stood there in the middle of the carpet with his trousers round his ankles, so he quickly hoisted them back up and re-joined Dean on the sofa. “So there you have it. The childhood of Castiel Novak. More than you bargained for, huh?”

“Well, yeah. When I heard you were adopted I assumed your parents had been killed in a car crash or something, not that.” Castiel smiled. “No, I’m unusual.”

“Does anyone at school know about any of this? Like, the teachers or anyone?” Castiel shrugged. “Even if they didn’t recognise the name Castiel Novak, all it would take is a quick google search. The case ended up going international, and I unknowingly became a poster child for child abuse.”

Dean nodded slowly, as if he still couldn’t quite believe what  Castiel had told him. “Come here,” he said eventually, opening his arms. He pulled Castiel in tight. “You are the most incredible person in the world,” he murmured into Castiel’s hair. “Has anyone ever told you? You went through all of that, and yet you’re still the sweetest, kindest person I know. Stay strong, Castiel Novak. Stay strong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's parents were abusive, and they left scars on his legs where they wouldn't show.   
> PLEASE NOTE! This chapter is not spreading hate against Christians, not at all. One of the key values of Christianity is love, and peace, and most, if not all Christians would never lay hands on a child. This is in no way a commentary on the faith or the people who follow it. I'm sorry if any offense was caused. I'm also sorry if I triggered anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Gabriel's point of view where he gets an interesting opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA have a filler while I figure out the holes in my plot.

Gabriel could barely breathe. He was having one of the best weeks of his life. First, Castiel had come out as gay to their parents. Gabriel had honestly wondered if he’d ever have the guts, but the kid did it, and Gabriel couldn’t be prouder. Their parents were absolutely fine with it. “As long as our baby’s happy, we’re happy,” they claimed. Then, Gabriel had gotten a Skype call from Hannah.

He was in his room when his laptop started chiming, trying to create a poster about osmosis for biology. He’d given up and answered the call, to see Hannah smiling on screen. “Hey, Hannah. What’s up?”

“Are you free Thursday?”

“I have school, why?”

“I got you an opportunity to record the song you wrote!” she squealed excitedly. “It’s here in London, I know a girl, and she managed to book a session for you in a professional studio!”

Gabriel had been ecstatic. He’d booked train tickets immediately, and after school on Thursday he picked up his guitar and went. Hannah met him at Euston, and a hop, skip and a tube ride away they were stood outside a red brick building that was somewhat anti climatic from what Gabriel had imagined. However, inside the walls were lined with memorabilia dating right back into the fifties, and Gabriel could only stare at the countless signed photos, tour t shirts and vinyl records that lined the walls. “Hello?” said a woman sat at the desk. “Can I help you?” Gabriel snapped out of his trance. “Hi, I’m Gabriel Novak…”

“Oh yes, that’s right! Upstairs and the first door on the left.” She smiled as she handed them a key. “Good luck!”

Gabriel thanked her and practically ran up the stairs. Behind the first door on the left was a room lined with soft chairs and more memorabilia. “Is this a warm up room?” asked Hannah. Gabriel shrugged. “Might as well warm up anyway.”

He laid his guitar down on the floor and unzipped the case, slipping on the strap. Before he  could play anything, there was a knock on the door. “Mr Novak?”

Gabriel looked up to see who had called his name and his mouth fell open. “Mr Alessio?”

“Call me Louie.” Louie held out his hand. “I hope you don’t mind my intrusion, I just dropped by to see who was using my studio. I got a call from a lovely young lady who sings back up for a couple of my artists asking if you could borrow the studio. I thought I’d come down, see what you were made of.”

Gabriel stammered and stuttered. _Louie Alessio, one of the best producers wants to listen to me recording!_  His head reeled. “Of course, L-Louie, that’s fine. I only really had a couple of songs I was going to record though…” Louie shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I want to hear them, and who knows, you might end up with an album. Even the greats started out somewhere.” He waved a hand at the photos on the walls. Gabriel suddenly got very nervous. _Oh my God. This is huge…_

“Are you ready? I’ll show you the studio, show you how everything works, then we can get down to business.” Gabriel followed him back through the door and down the corridor. He could almost hear Hannah freaking out behind him.

The studio was gorgeous. Dark, soundproofed walls were illuminated by soft lighting, with a spotlight bulb shining down on a music stand so that people could see their words or music. A microphone hung down from the ceiling, and a big glass window allowed the performer to see into the editing booth and see the soundboards. “We can hear everything that goes on in here,” explained Louie, “but you can’t hear anything we say in there unless you’re wearing the headphones. The headphones aren’t essential, some people wear them, some don’t. You know when you’re done, and any noise at the end of the track can be edited out, so don’t worry about that. I’d recommend taking off your shoes if they squeak, because that’s sometimes a problem. The technician will be here in just a second, and I’ll be there in the booth. If you want the curtains drawn on that window or anything, just say. Some people don’t like to look at anything. Anything else, just ask. Is the young lady involved?”

“She’s in the first song I’d like to record,” said Gabriel. “She sings harmony for me.”  Louie nodded. “Alright. After that, she’s going to have to come out of the room, but she can stay in the booth if she likes.”

Both kids nodded. The technician tapped on the glass and gave them a thumbs up, indicating they were ready to record. Louie wished Gabriel luck one last time before leaving the room. The technician gave them another thumbs up, and Gabriel strummed the first chords out on his guitar.

“ _Drunken kisses, stolen in the dark…”_

*

Castiel and Lucifer were sat down to dinner with their parents. “Hey, where’s Gabe?” asked Castiel. “He’s in London with Hannah,” their mum told him. “He’s recording his song.”

“Y’ALL BEST NOT BE EATING DINNER WITHOUT THE RESIDENT SUPER STAR!!”

Castiel almost jumped out of his skin. Lucifer’s mouthful of food went down the wrong way, and their dad had to thump him on the back. “Alright, Luce, calm down,” joked Gabriel as he walked into the dining room, guitar slung over his back. “I know it’s exciting, but still.”

“What’s happened? Did they like your music?”

“Did they!” beamed Gabriel. “You’ll never guess who showed up; Louie Alessio! He listened to me record a couple of songs and said he wanted me to sign onto his label!”

“Oh, Gabe, that’s wonderful!” cried their mum. She ran from her seat and gave him a huge hug, crushing the air out of him. Castiel was beyond happy. “Gabe, that’s great!”

“Yeah,” said Lucifer weakly, still not quite recovered from his choking. “I’m proud.”

“You guys have to come down to London, we have to go back to the studio and you have to sign my contract because I’m not eighteen yet, but it’s all drawn out, you guys just have to sign it.”

Castiel left them to talk about the legal side of things and went upstairs to text Dean.

_Gabe’s going to be famous!_

_What? No way!_

_Yes! He went to London today to record some songs, and Louie Alessio said he wanted him on his label!_

_OMG THAT’S AWESOME! SAM'S TOTALLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!_

_WE ARE TOO!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to school on Tuesday and am already both physically and mentally exhausted. I have no idea how often I'm going to be able to update because the fuck am I falling behind in schoolwork again... that was stressful...   
> On the positive side I have my first driving lesson tomorrow!!! Exciting!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel adjusts to life in the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I did say it might be a while, what with school and all... but anyway, I'm back... for now...

For the next two weeks, Castiel could barely step outside his house for journalists, and by the end even Gabriel was getting a little sick of it. He’d started out chipper enough, but after an incident involving beer, some boy in sixth form and a journalist with a long range camera, Gabriel decided he’d had enough. After the chewing out he’d gotten from Louie about the photographs of his and this boy drunkenly making out at a party (“Look, it doesn’t matter that you’re gay, lord knows near everyone’s at least at little bit gay, but you need to be selective. That kid looked like the back end of a bus, and now your name is tracked with mud already because of him”) Gabriel was driven everywhere in a car with blacked out windows, and the journalists had moved onto Castiel.

“Hey, Cas, can I call you Cas? How about making a little money telling us about your brother?”

“Hey, Castiel, are you a singer too? Let’s hear a song, you’ll be just as famous as your brother!”

Lucifer told Castiel to just ignore them, but it was alright for him. He’d nearly hospitalised the first journalist who’d dared take an unauthorised photo of him, earning him a scolding from Louie too (“Honestly, with you beating up photographers, and Gabe making out with strangers, I’m seriously considering taking on Cas as new talent, at least he can behave himself”) but Lucifer didn’t care.

The worst part was school. Everywhere he went some nervous giggling girl would tap him on the shoulder and proclaim their undying love for him, hoping to get close to Gabriel through him. Even the teachers treated him differently. The only people who seemed like they couldn’t give a rat’s ass about his famous brother were Dean and Mr Singer, who frequently helped Castiel out of a jam in the corridor when he was surrounded by girls and boys alike, clamouring for his attention. The first day back after Gabriel’s public release Mr Singer had called Castiel into his office.

“Look, Mr Novak,” he’d said. “I don’t care that your face is on every other tabloid, you will not get any special treatment here, understand?” Castiel could have hugged him. All he wanted was a bit of normalcy, but it seemed like that was out of the question.

After two weeks, the main buzz had died down a little, and while the odd paparazzo still popped out of nowhere occasionally, Castiel could actually walk home for once.

He was walking home with Dean, laughing and joking around like they always did. An unfamiliar car was parked outside his house alongside Louie’s silver Porsche, and Castiel groaned. “Oh God, not another interview,” he moaned. “I’m pretty sure everyone everywhere knows all there is to know about Gabe by now.” Dean laughed. “Do they know his little brother’s one of the hottest people on the planet?” he teased. Castiel pushed him away. “Dean, stop, this is serious,” he said, not sounding very serious at all. “Come on, let’s put our best camera faces on!”

Castiel slammed the door behind him, making sure everyone knew he was back. “Mum, I’m back.”

“And there he is, my little star in the making!” cooed an unfamiliar voice. Castiel instinctively reached for Dean’s hand as a tiny woman wearing a pencil skirt tighter than a swim suit rounded the corner into view. “How do you do, Castiel? My name’s Honey, and I need to have a little chat with you. Come come!”

Castiel didn’t like being told what to do by a stranger in his own home, but he followed the lady round into the dining room where Louie was sprawled across three chairs looking bored out of his mind, and Castiel’s mum was sat on the edge of her seat grinning like a maniac. Honey took the chair at the head of the table, and gestured for Castiel to sit between her and Louie’s feet. Dean kicked Louie’s feet off the chair next to Castiel and sat with his fingers laced through Castiel’s under the table, stroking his hand reassuringly.

“What’s going on?” asked Castiel. “First of all, my name’s Honey, like I already told you, but what I didn’t tell you is I work for Ralph Lauren, and we want you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” asked Dean. Honey ignored him. “We want you to become the face of Ralph Lauren, Castiel. Look at you! All dark hair, blue eyes and cheekbones… I was just surprised no one else had come running yet. I want to draw you up a contract, but as Mr Alessio so helpfully pointed out, several times actually, you don’t have an agent. So, how are we going to remedy this situation?”

“I told you, I’ve called one of mine,” said Louie. “I want only the best for him, because everything he does is reflected on Gabe, and visa versa. I’m not having some second rate dick making a mess of him.”

“Well, where is your first rate dick?” asked Honey impatiently. She’d clearly had enough of Louie and his overly laid back attitude. “I told you, we can’t afford to wait around forever. This offer has an expiration date, Mr Alessio. If Castiel doesn’t sign it today, he doesn’t sign it at all.”

Louie rolled his eyes. “I’m beginning to wonder if the poor kid should work for you. He’ll be worked to death within a week.” Castiel suddenly got very nervous. “Would anyone like tea or coffee? Dean and I will go and make a round.” He dragged Dean off by the shoulder as Honey stated that yes, coffee would be lovely, no milk no sugar, and Castiel’s mum claimed tea would be just the thing.

They got into the kitchen and once the kettle was boiling, Dean put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “You alright?” he asked. “You were looking a little shaky back there.”

“Nervous, I guess,” said Castiel. “She wants me to model, Dean.” Dean smiled. “I heard. She’s right, you know. You are gorgeous, and when you’re all kitted out in Ralph Lauren you’ll be drop dead stunning.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Dean gently tilted Castiel’s head up and gave him a kiss.

They were rudely interrupted by a cough in the doorway. “I fucking knew it,” said Louie, smirking. “I knew you two were a couple, and a cute one too.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Castiel, irritated his private time with Dean had been interrupted. “Getting some tea,” said Louie. “No, I meant what are you doing here in the house?” Louie shrugged. “I just dropped by, checking  up on Gabe, and I was chatting with your mother when this lunatic arrived. I thought I’d better stay, for your sake. Your mother’s a lovely woman, but I wouldn’t trust her to be a good agent for you. That’s why one of mine is on his way. Called Raphael, you’ll like him.”

A phone buzzed, and Louie pulled it out of his pocket with a grin. “Speak of the bloody devil, he’s gone and got himself lost. Says he’s on a little street called Chasewell Lane? Know where that is?”

“Yeah, why?” asked Castiel. “Go find him,” Louie told him. “You and your boyfriend, go get him and direct him here. Go on, I’ll tell people where you are.”

Louie shoved them out the back door, and it didn’t take them long to find Raphael and direct him back. “Not a very professional start, I’ll admit,” said Raphael after introducing himself, “But I’m an agent, not a bloody GPS.”

Back in the house, Castiel was left on his own as he sat in the dining room with Raphael and Honey, who were discussing the terms of his contract. Dean had long since gone, picked up by his dad, and Louie had disappeared too. Lucifer had gotten home, seen unfamiliar people in the dining room and gone straight back out again, and after Gabriel was told that they were here for Castiel and not him, he relaxed and went to his room. His mother had declared that she would only get in the way, and his father was staying late at work tonight.

“So, this is not an exclusive contract,” concluded Raphael. “Castiel can, and probably will, model for other labels, but nothing that I don’t approve first.” Honey sighed. “They’re not going to like this, but alright.” She signed her name, then Raphael, and then the pen was handed to Castiel. “Will I end up missing school for this?” he asked.

“Oh, almost definitely,” said Honey airily. “You’re going to be sent all over the world, and girls will want to date you and boys will want to be you.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you don’t fall behind at school,” Raphael assured him. Castiel nodded, and signed the paper. “Brilliant!” cried Honey, packing up her things. “I want you down first thing in the morning tomorrow, so everyone can get a proper look at you! Au revoir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Castiel's a model now! Exciting!  
> Again, it might be some time before the next chapter as school really kicks in. I honestly wonder if it's worth it sometimes...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a big announcement to make.

Months passed, and Castiel’s career took off. Raphael was getting phone calls every other day asking for Castiel to appear in this that and the other. People at school still weren’t over the fact that they went to the same school as someone that had been on TV, and in magazines, and there were rumours going around that Castiel had been chosen to be the next James Bond which were, of course, false.   
As Castiel’s fame heightened, people wanted to know all about him, rather than just the clothes he was wearing. Raphael kept everything in check with the media, but even he couldn’t control the internet and social media. For every positive comment Castiel saw, it seemed like there were five more negative. It honestly didn’t bother him anymore. It was mostly just boys saying how much of a pussy he was, or ‘edgy’ girls claiming he wasn’t that hot. However, there was one Instagram account that pushed Castiel’s buttons. It was called all_about_CASTIEL, and Castiel had no idea who ran it, or where they were getting their information but it was scary how accurate it was. Most of it was benign enough, but some of it was either creepy, or nasty.  
There were a lot of photos of him and Dean on this account, and they were accusing him of being gay. The latest photo was up, and it was of him and Dean stood in the town centre, laughing together.  
Castiel still hasn’t denied rumours that he’s gay!!!  
Underneath, there were thousands of comments from people who said things like “So what if he is? Get your heads out of your asses!!”, but then there were people who were less friendly.  
“OMG nooo! Cassie, you can’t be a faggot, I wont allow it!!! Love you <3”  
“Fucking knew he was a gay boy, wtf do you expect?”  
Those hurt. Castiel didn’t know why it was anyone’s business but his own, but all the same he brought the topic up with Raphael when he came by after school. After showing him the account and all the photos and things said about him, Raphael took a measured breath in. “You’re right, Cas. It is no one’s business but yours. However people want to know. They want to know everything about your life and everyone in it.   
“I want you to call Dean. He needs to be a part of this conversation too. The decision made could affect him too.”  
Dean arrived about fifteen minutes after Castiel called. “Hey babe,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “You sounded a little strange on the phone. What’s up?”  
“Hello, Dean,” called out Raphael from the dining room. “Come sit down, the three of us have some decision making to do.”  
Castiel caught Dean up with what had happened so far. Dean stayed quiet. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” he asked quietly. Castiel could tell he was genuinely hurt. “Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was that important, but this is getting to be a pressing issue. Now it’s not just the one Instagram account, everyone wants to know who you are.” Dean sighed. “I just wish you would have told me. Maybe I could have done something.”  
Sensing an argument coming on, Raphael interrupted. “And that is precisely what we’re here to do. We need to make a decision tonight, boys. Are the two of you openly gay to your friends and family?”  
Castiel nodded. “My family knows, and everyone at school knows, or at least we don’t hide it.”  
“My dad doesn’t know,” said Dean quietly. “Sammy does, but not dad. I… I don’t know how he’d take it. He might be totally cool with it, but I don’t know that he will be…” Castiel reached for Dean’s hand as he trailed off. “It’ll be alright. If you don’t want to come out, we don’t have to. We can call the whole thing off.” Dean shook his head insistently. “No,” he said. “I don’t care what people have to say. It might be a little difficult while dad gets used to the idea, but I still want to do it.”   
As Raphael talked at Dean about the pros and cons of officially outing themselves as gay, Castiel’s mind began to wander. What happened next? Supposing this all went through, then what? Maybe people wouldn’t care, and they’d be left alone. But then again, maybe people would care. Maybe he’d lose work, and popularity. Maybe Gabriel’s career would suffer for it.   
“I know that face, Castiel Novak. What’s wrong?” asked Raphael. Castiel hesitated. “What if it does all go wrong?” he asked. “What if people do care too much? What will that do for mine and Gabriel’s career?”  
Raphael shrugged. “Let Gabriel worry about Gabriel. But as far as Castiel is concerned, you wouldn’t want to work for someone who was homophobic, would you?”  
“No,” Castiel agreed. “But what about Dean? I don’t want him getting hurt because of it.”  
“Dean will be fine,” Raphael reassured him. “If needs be, I can arrange for security for the both of you. There’s no need to be worried about any of this.”  
“I am literally right here,” said Dean. “No need to talk about me like I’m not in the room.”  
Castiel still felt a little worried, but Raphael was right. There was no need to worry at all. “Alright,” he agreed. “How are we going to play it?”  
*  
A week later, Castiel stood at a podium, butterflies eating his stomach. “Good evening,” he said cautiously into the microphone, waiting for everyone to settle down before continuing. “Good evening everyone.  
“You may or may not know that public speaking is very difficult for me. To stand up in front of a big crowd terrifies me, but I felt there were some issues that needed to be addressed. You all know I am frequently seen in the company of the ‘green eyed boy’ as the public have come to know him. This boy is Dean Winchester, and I invited him here this evening. Dean, please come up here.”  
Dean picked his way through the crowd, slightly nervous but Castiel could see he was desperately trying not to show it. He stood next to Castiel at the podium, clasping his hands together.  
“Dean has been very good to me, ever since he moved here from the States. He helped me with a bullying problem and was kind to me when no one else was. He was my best friend, and now…” Castiel took a deep breath. This is it. “… now he’s so much more than that.” Castiel ploughed on in spite of murmurs through the crowd.  
“This boy has become my everything, just as my brothers bet he would right from the start. It seems even my brothers figured out I was gay before I did. I always had an inkling, but I guess I just needed that little extra push. I love you, Dean.”   
Cameras flashed as Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him tight. “Smile for the camera, babe,” he whispered as journalists clamoured for attention.  
“Castiel! Dean! How did you two meet?” Castiel laughed. “He walked past an alleyway where I was getting beat up, and the next day he gave me his number. He was like my personal body guard.”  
“Yeah, I was really good too,” Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s why you got your jaw broke.”  
“Castiel! You mentioned being bullied during your speech. How has that affected you as a person?” Castiel considered carefully. “It’s impossible to say,” he said. “I’ve been physically and verbally bullied for years, always by the same group of boys. I’m not going to name names, but these boys had a ringleader of sorts. He was the one who broke my jaw, and he’s still a nasty person. All I can say is I’m here, talking to journalists while he’s probably sat at home watching me on TV.”  
“What message would you send out to children who are being bullied?”  
“Don’t suffer in silence. Talk to your teachers, talk to your friends or your parents, talk to me if you’re desperate. I know it sounds clichéd, but I just wish I’d have told someone sooner. But when I told Dean, that’s when the problem started getting better.”  
“Castiel!”  
“Castiel!”  
Cameras flashed, and all of a sudden, Castiel just felt so tired. “Come on,” he muttered to Dean. “Let’s go home.” He stepped up to the microphone. “I will not be taking any more questions tonight. Thank you all for coming, have a good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been thinking. I just don't have the time to write anymore, and now course work's starting, so I'll just be one stressed out ball of tears and swearing, which is not good if I want to write good stories! I think I'm gonna write one more chapter so you can all have some form of closure, then I'm gonna call it a day. Sad times :(


End file.
